Mechanical Flight
by silent-ninja-twins
Summary: more info on the inside, Archer the first 2 percent bird, 96 percent human, and 2 percent android, is going to help Max whether she likes it or not...
1. Chapter 3

**Okay well this is the first "Official" chapter and stuffeses, yeah you can call me Dimitri (that's my new super awesome pen name!) I'll probably change it once I find an awesomer guy name...**

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

**And here it is

* * *

**

**Archer POV**

I don't know how long I had been strapped here, to this vertical metal plate, naked, with Whitecoats coming in to do what they do, Erasers coming in to do what they do. It was so cold in this place, the cold kind of reminded me of my life. To be abandoned, to be pushed to where you can't take it anymore, the pain, watching your friends _die_ in a cage right next to you, does anyone really deserve this? I remembered, I was one of the experiments that was most likely to exceed the greatest avian human hybrid, me and my "brother" Whisper.

So they removed us and began there work, forcing us to fly in winds of five hundred miles an hour, opening us up while we were conscious, injecting us with drugs to see how we would react, locking us in rooms of extreme temperature. Testing our sanity through different torture techniques, and letting Erasers after us, in fact... that's how I died...

By the claws of an Eraser, I was dead for two years, and then... they rebuilt me, refusing my heart, lacing my bones and organs with an indestructable material, making soft feathers out of steel looking organic metal, restructuring my face and body, the list goes on. Then they stuffed eight of us in a room to see how we would react to each other, for five years.

There was Whisper, the only person who knew me inside and out, I know more than most but not all, he was a loner before, but after I died... he was left alone for the Whitecoats to torture, I loved him so much, but I can't...reach him.

Rhaksha my like... best friend ever, she's gorgeous but... she has a tendency to be... very violent, and doesn't take any crap, from Erasers, from Whitecoats, from me, from anyone for that matter, I think she's the nicest to Flame though.

Flame, my little bad ass, well not really mine since she tends to do things on her own, in her own way, smarter than me, tougher than me, probably going to be a good leader and she's seven years old, but she's really sweet..._sometimes_.

Heather, wait for it... yet another girl who's tough as nails, but once you get to know her, she's actually pretty nice, and pretty good with kids, she would make a great leader.

Ghoust the... let's say mature for his age..."normal" one, he usually has my back, and is pretty cool to tell you the truth, he's kinda like a big brother.

Thorn... well he's quiet, he doesn't..._listen well_ I'm sure if we weren't freaks of nature, you would catch him with a tattoo and maybe even a motorcycle, but he's an all around good guy, but that dude can kick _ass,_ have you ever seen a 321 pound Eraser get _judo _flipped?

Tanner my jokester well occasional jokester, but when things come down to it, he serious, he's pretty cool to be around, and that guy is so lucky it's not even fair, the Whitecoat women think he's just wonderful... and give him cookies and stuff... I never get cookies and stuff.

And there's me... Uhm I'm not as tough as nails, and I'll admit it, but don't screw with my family or I'll run you the Hell over, I can be tough when I need to be, but I'm usually nice and relaxed but not to the point where I will let myself be run over.

I heard the door open and suddenly a chilly wind blew across my naked body causing me to squeal a little, just a little, "Um hey Archer, I smuggled some food for you," Oliver said softly, blushing, I smiled at him, "Thanks," I whispered, "But the cameras you'll get caught," I said. He shrugged, "I don't want you to die," he said pulling out the food.

Out of every batch of Erasers there is always a mellow one, like that best guy friend you have, and Erasers are pretty cool before they're brainwashed and manipulated into blood lust and hatred of bird kids, they were just well how would I say it...cliche big brothers. The majority loved sports, thinks fart jokes are hilarious, and slap the female Eraser's butts when they pass by, flirt outrageously, and, and, yeah...

Oliver had to spoon feed me because my arms were strapped down, he kept looking up and blushing causing him to miss my mouth a lot, I mean it's already embarrassing I have to be spoon fed, and I'm naked. Kinda awkward situation.

"I gotta go they're coming," he said quickly shoving the last spoonful in my mouth and wiping my face, "I'll come visit you soon," he promised, I tried to hurry up and swallow but the Whitecoats already in the room. The big male one walked over close to me, "What are you _eating_," he hissed, "Food," I replied opening my mouth wide to show it's contents, "It's yummy," I said giving him my cheesiest smile.

"Who said you were allowed to eat?" "Who said I wasn't allowed to eat?" "Are you back talking?" "What's with the stupid questions?" "Do not insult me" "You seem grumpy today? You and your wife having relationship troubles?" "SHUT UP!" "Oh did I strike a nerve? or is someone just not getting enough _loving_ how long has it been since she told you she loved you?" "You are testing me" "Yep, and you have failed... miserably" "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" "WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!" "ROSALINE SHUT THIS LITTLE BASTARD THE HELL UP!" " ARE YOU ON DRUGS SIR!" :I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" "I'M SORRY YOUR MOTHER NEVER LOVED YOU!" then he reared back and b-word slapped me.. hard too.

The recoil loosened my straps just enough... perfect, I brung my feet out, my leverage and unatural strength allowing me to loosen them enough to slip my feet through and before the Whitecoat could react I had brung my foot up hard, it crashed into his nose and I heard it break. I huffed and swung my legs up so that they were hooked to the top of the metal table, so that I was in an arch.

The reinforced velcro snapped under pressure, and I was free, the male Whitecoat was trying to sit up but I grabbed him buy the hair and shoved his face into the concrete ground. The female Whitecoat was huddled in the corner slowly inching toward the alarm button, I swung around snatched the clipboard from the male Whitecoat and hurled it at her, the side connected with her wrist it made a crunching sound and she cried out clutching it close to her.

"Oh no," she whimpered, "Oh f*** yes," I hissed ripping a pipe off the wall, I hit her gently just enough to knock her out then I snatched her long white robe buttoning it up. I snatched her access card and slowly snuck into the hall, okay there were cameras so I didn't have a lot of time.

I saw my raver goggles in the next room, I opened the door and pulled them on my head, suddenly I felt confident... okay queers Archer is back...

No where would the fire alarm be?

**Flame POV**

I just couldn't wrap my finger around the stupidity of the School, I mean how can so called geniuses be so idiotic, to them humans and animals are like a mix and match set, I bet those people don't do any research at all. I'm not even sure how the freaking government hasn't found out about this yet? Because the School isn't exactly oblivious.

I sat down on the cold metal floor and sat, this is what they wanted us to do know, just sit here, I don't know, "Do you guys hear that?" Tanner asked shifting from that bobcat form of his back into a boy, I cocked my head and listened. An alarm, a... a fire alarm, ringing very loudly, the pounding of footsteps, and screaming, suddenly there was thump then another than a full blown crash and there Archer stood clutching the unopenable door in her hands.

She smiled at us, "Indestructible only from the outside," she said with a smile, we stood shocked for a second, where the Heck had she been? "Come on people go haul ass!" she cried we all spun into action, running through the opening, and into the hall. The power dampeners of our cell didn't work on us in the hall and I felt confident as the energy of my ability began to course through me.

The School was in complete chaos, people running around, Erasers randomly attacking things, the hallway flashing with red lights, "Just go where the others are going and stick together!" Thorn yelled over the roar of shrieking, crying, shouting and ect. Heather grabbed my hand and I frowned a little but allowed her to tug me in the direction of the mass of people.

"Oh no you better get the Hell off me!" I heard Rhacksha scream, then to my horror I saw flames leap from her clenched fists and began to lick the walls, catching people's clothes on fire, and rising into the air, the whole hallway being metal only caused the heat to intensify and people to panic more. Now there really was a fire, and people were going ballistic! Did I hear gunshots I couldn't tell. Everyone was screaming pushing, I felt my hand get torn from Heather's as I was tossed into the crowd, I punched and shoved but no one seemed to budge, I couldn't scream for help, it was too loud, I couldn't find anyone so I just ran with the crowd.

* * *

The sky I hadn't seen it in so long... some people say crayons are sky blue, paint. even eyes, but no one can obtain that color, the clearness, and untainted purity of it, I thought as I flew in circles in front of the demolished School. Flying, my wings pumping, the slight tug of air resistance at my body, just great to be alive.

"Flame!" Tanner called out, I turned to see him flying up to me, he was covered in soot, bruised, and a little bloody but he looked happy to be free. "Where are the others?" he panted joining me in my swooping circles. "There," I said pointing to the familiar little people below peering up at us in the safety of the trees far away from the School. "Let's go," Tanner said diving down toward them curly blond hair tumbling around his face.

I felt like laughing... we were finally free from hell on Earth...

* * *

**And that was it, sorry if portrayed Flame wrong, I was trying to make her seem tough, but at the same time intelligent, but then that's hard to do with a five year old. REVIEW! pleases?**

**I'm gonna try and do GhoustXEnergy, hey AvengingAngels your dude seems to be pretty poular...*wink* Anyway thanks for reading  
**


	2. Chapter 4

**And now I am updating again, so... yeah, the sky was a really pretty blue at my house today, especially the sunrise it was this milky orangish red color that came out kinda pink, and the clouds were this super orange color, anyway.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL BUBBLY INSIDE AND ULTIMATELY MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE! CAUSE REVIEWS GET ME PUMPED UP! SO THE FASTER YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I TYPE! OKAY I'M DONE YELLING NOW! I admit I usually pick my POV's for each chapter off my favorite comment, but I usually try to spread them out.  
**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

**And here it is

* * *

**

**Thorn POV**

I watched Whisper shift Rhaksha in his arms so that she wasn't hanging over his shoulder, she had used so much energy even igniting that flame, and the explosion didn't help either... I brushed my dark hair back and when I looked at my hand it was colored in soot. "Oh my God is everyone okay?" Archer asked, instantly walking to check on the younger ones, "Yeah we should probably go though," Whisper said quietly, he should talk more his voice has a nice melodious, cool to listen to.

"Yeah we probably should, I can kinda smell burning flesh and I'm gonna puke," Ghoust mumbled, "Let's go people," Heather said walking to the front, you see our flock is weird, we have no official leader, and everyone's personality is strong so naturally everyone would like to be leader. Anyway without much complaint we took to the skies, Heather in front, "So where to?" Tanner asked a bright smile on his face, "First we are going to Walmart because I need underwear, now," Archer grumbled.

She was clutching at her Whitecoat jacket trying not to show anything, "Then what?" Flame asked, "We get something to eat, because my stomach is about to eat itself inside out," Ghoust complained, "Then what?" Heather asked her mouth forming a frown. "Well I heard about this place... for people like us... it was called House of Freaks, humans think it's an apartment complex," I said.

"And where is that?" Flame asked dipping her wings so that she could fly right side up, "Uh, not to far from the school I heard," I answered. "Well we don't have any money," Tanner sighed, "Uh yeah we do," Archer snickered pulling a huge roll of bills out the Whitecoat's pocket, "Daaaaaaammmmnnn Whitecoats got money," Heather commented.

So at that we continued to fly, to the city, I'm not telling where but it was kinda chilly, us bird kids hate the cold, not only do birds hate the cold, our skinny bodies didn't provide enough heat.

We landed in the trees in a park and dropped down to the streets, trying to look as normal as, 8 kids, super skinny, dirty, in matching white jumpsuits, unnaturally gorgeous, and not very clean smelling kids could be. We found a Walmart and I was forced to buy the clothes and food, along with a kinda sleepy, extremely pissed Rhaksha. "We gotta go to the girl's section first," she mumbled taking my hand and practically dragging me to a part of the store full of a whole bunch of girl clothes.

"What cup size do you think Archer is?" Rhaksha asked, "There are sizes?" I asked yawning, "You're no help," she mumbled, and went searching through bras, I walked to the guy clothes and began to sift through them. Okay, white t-shirt, black jacket, jeans for me, black t-shirt, jeans, red jacket for Whisper, Grey t-shirt, black jeans, white jacket for Ghost, and um... long sleeved shirt, green jacket, jeans for Tanner. Shopping for guys... easy.

I grabbed a couple packs of boxers and walked over to Rhaksha she was pretty much done, the clothes in her hands consisted of black, greys, whites, and dark purples, "Ready?" I asked, "Let's get the food and hurry up and get out of here," she sighed.

* * *

I looked around, ignoring the checkout girl attempting to flirt with me, taking her sweet time checking out the clothes, running her hand slowly across the... whatever it's called, then slowly moving it toward a bag, taking the time to look up at me. "OH MY FREAKING GOD I SWEAR I WILL JUMP ACROSS THIS DAMN... WHATEVER AND _KILL_ YOU!" Rhaksha shouted leaning across the... thingy.

Have I ever seen a person move so fast in my life? No, no I haven't.

**Rhaksha POV**

Ooh, I was about to hit her so hard upside the head, and still she kept sneaking peeks at Thorn, seriously... we don't have time for this, she caught my glare and squeaked, I swear hands should not be able to move that fast. She checked us out and we were on our way back to the flock, "God took you long enough," Heather mumbled, "Stupid checkout girl ogling Thorn," I said shaking my head.

"So where do we change?" Flame asked, "I'm not changing until I take a shower," Archer said, "Well than let's hurry up and find this House of Freaks then," Ghoust sighed taking a bag from Thorn. "I'm still hungry," Flame said her head cocking to the side. "Well then let's get a move on people," Archer said grabbing, to their dismay, Tanner's and Flame's hand, and walking down the street swinging their hands back and forth.

"She's an interesting character," Heather said, she and Thorn walked off, I turned around, Whsiper's permanently sad looking blue-green eyes caught mine and for just a second held there, then he walked to the rest of the Flock saying nothing. I stood for a second then followed, "OH I SEE HOW YOU QUEERS ARE JUST LEAVE _ME_ BEHIND!" I yelled stalking off after them.

* * *

"Ugh we've been walking for hours," Tanner whined, "It's so cold," Archer complained, "Well you're naked underneath there stupid of course your gonna be cold," Flame said in a pissed off mood. "Guys... I found it, we've walked past it like three times," Heather said, I whirled around, "And you didn't mention this why?" I growled, "Did I really need to?" Heather snarled back.

I clenched my fists, and glared at her, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Okay look we're all tired, okay but no fights please, I mean all we have to do is cross the street come on people," Ghoust sighed yawning.

I took a deep breath and Heather rolled her eyes, Archer walked over and linked her arms in mine, "Let's go before you rip someone's head off," she whispered in my ear and we walked down the street and I rang the doorbell.

We stood back waiting to be let inside, the actual building is pretty big, made of brick and looked kinda new... "Hello," said a girl around my age, on her head were huge purple ear phones, her dark streaked hair was pulled into a ponytail, hazel eyes looked at us with kindness. She was swishing her hips in the time of the music that was coming from her ear phones.

"Yeah we wanna stay here," I explained, "Who are these people?" said a taller boy coming up behind her, he had a brown eye and a blue eye, blond hair blown carelessly on his head, and freckles. "I don't know," the girl answered, "We're human avian hybrids like you we just escaped from the School and we need somewhere to stay," Ghoust said walking up. He and the other boy stared at each other for a second, "Okay come in, you gotta talk to Zach though, oh and I'm Ross and this is Ariella," he said gesturing to himself and the girl.

Ariella scampered off out of the lobby of the apartment building, it was decorated modernly and was pretty clean, "OH ZACH WE GOT SOME NEWBIES!" He called down the stairs came this handsome dude with dark hair and lime green eyes, with a goatee. "Hey well let's see 'em," he said, I brushed my dark hair behind my ear and let my wings stretch out their full length.

"You satisfied or do you want me to strip to?" I asked dryly, "Yeah..." he said he stared for a second, then my mind felt like it was being tickled, "Okay you're clean you can stay here, I have three rules, no porn, no trash, and no screwing, you can do whatever you want, and no killing each other," he said. "Wait... who are you?" Tanner asked, "Zachriel... the original bird kid," he said then walked away. "Okay I have to piss," Archer whined and Ariella lead her to a room.

* * *

**Yes it is done... and now I am tired, you guys squeezed three chapters out of me, that was weird, tomorrow I'll try to update here and my other story... Flock 2.0 okays... okays... Avenging Angels I love your bad guy, he will be used, Oh and I must use Lucy... Okay next chap will be less serious, I had to re write this because people's character's were about to die.**


	3. Chapter 5

**First things first, the House of Freaks is a place established by bird kids as a place for them to join together and be safe, to humans it looks like an apartment complex that only excepts certain people, or they think Zach just has a WHOLE BUNCH A' BABAAAAAAYS... okay hope you understand that.**

**WAAHAA! I'm famous at school again because I accidentally sang my famous song from middle school and everybody heard, but now I is famous, MWAHAHAHA! I got a piggyback ride.**

**AND! I got hugged by a gay guy at Walmart. Okay so I'm walking and I collide with this twenty year old, so basically I fall on my bottom and stand up, he hugs me and says "OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY?" he asked. I couldn't say anything because I was shocked, I don't usually get hugged by people I don't know in Walmart, and I think he was gay because he was wearing this lavender tank top thing, white booty shorts, flip flops and I SWEAR TO GOD he was wearing lip gloss, nobody's lips are naturally that shiny...**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, or James Patterson... that would be awkward...**

**In today's chapter the House of Freak will be throwing a party! And next chapter Tanner will have a very important POV  
**

**

* * *

**

**Heather POV**

Have you ever woken up in wonder... that you were in a clean _bed,_ I bet you haven't... Well this is my first time in a real bed so... yeah, I listened to the sound of children screaming (and teenagers) people yelling, and something whirring, the symphony of waking up in a house full of kids.

I sighed scratching my head, then I remembered... showers, ah being clean again... bliss!

I showered and did my morning stuff wriggling into jeans and a tank top, and pulling my choppy layered brown hair into an awesome choppy layered ponytail, I walked into the kitchen, the boy Jack was cooking, his six arms doing various things.

"Hello," he said, black glasses framed grass green eyes, and curly grey hair was matted, his eyes seemed half closed and a warm smile was on his face, "Hey dude," I said, "Pancakes good?" he asked, "Yep, load me up," I said, and the pancakes were stacked onto a plate. I poured on a ton of syrup and began to eat, mmm... real food, homemade, delicious, I sighed and took a couple more bites.

"Nope no time for eating, we gotta get ready for a party!" Ariella said grabbing my hand and dragging me away from my yummy pancakes, "NO! MY FOOD PLEASES!" I cried but continued to be dragged to where the other girl were, minus Flame plus Zach. "Ugh, hurry up we have to go," Zach mumbled, we all grabbed jackets and walked outside, people were bundled up and looking slightly chilly.

"Why the Heck does it have to be so freaking cold," Rhaksha grumbled, "mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou... AAAAAAAHHH!" Ariella sang hitting the notes with a sweet tone, "WTF did you call me?" Rhasksha said spinning on her heels and punching Ari hard in the gut. "HEY CHILL! she said, There's nowhere for it to go anymore, the heat of this love... Aaaaah, it's the lyrics to "love is war" for Vocaloid," Jinx said quietly fidgeting. What was up with her, she usually isn't _this_ aggressive.

"Oh sorry," Rhaksha said unconvincingly, and walked ahead Archer on her heels, I turned to look at Zach, he was snickering, "Aren't you supposed to be the adult?" I asked, we finally reached the mall a few minutes later.

"Bye," Zach said distractedly walking away, I gave Energy a look, "Cute Sears clerk," Jinx, Energy, and Ari said at the same time, "Okay so me, Archer and Heather will go get the drinks and clothes, Jinx, Energy, and Rhaksha you guys get food and entertainment," Ariella suggested. Everyone grudgingly agreed and we split up.

* * *

"Jess told me these wine coolers are pretty good," Ariella said holding up a package of bottles of yellow liquid, "It's says contains alcohol," I said reading the label, "What's alcohol?" Archer asked peering at the package beside me. "Eh, let's just get a bunch," Ari said and we began to load the cart, grabbing other mixed drinks. "Uh, Coke, get Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, and some... Sprite," Archer said grabbing soda bottles off the shelf and stuffing them in the cart.

Somehow we paid for them, thanks to Ari, then we walked into a girl's clothing store, sparkles, frills, and poofiness, my turn offs, eew. I walked to the racks and began to look through them, pink... no, frilly, no, sparkles... yuck, evening gown...disgusting. "Here you go," Ariella said twirling by and passing me an outfit, it was a deep sapphire color and only slightly frilled at the sleeves and bottom, and black jeans. I could do that...

I found the others and we went to pay, and then we found the others, who had finished their shopping and then we had to wait for Zach, ugh.

"Okay let's ditch Zach... he has to go to work anyway, let's go get this party PUMPING!" Ariella cried, "You are soooooo cheesy it's not even funny," Energy hissed grabbing the girl by the headphones and dragging her toward the door, "COME ON PEOPLE WE NEED TO MOVE!" Energy called out.

* * *

**Whisper POV**

I sat on the couch and watched as Flame kicked Tanner's ass in Tekken 6, "WHAHA! SUCK IT B****!" Flame yelled jumping to her feet and screaming into Tanner's dismayed face, her dark red streaked hair covered her face, and her red eyes actually shone with happiness.

"Language Flame," I said quietly, she nodded and pulled her black gloves up onto her hands, Tanner jumped to his feet, "Let's play Mortal Kombat," he said grabbing the disc, "HEY JACK YOU WANNA PLAY!" he called out, no answer. Tanner walked to his room, I heard nothing, Flame went to go follow him, and I heard a gasp, I leaned back against the couch and used my ability to tune out all sounds.

The world was much more tolerable this way, I closed my eyes.

I had done nothing to be treated the way I had been treated, the Whitecoats they did things to me that they would _never_ do to any of the other mutants, and what exactly had I done to deserve it... I was born. To keep my sanity I have to keep disconnected, from my emotions, from myself from the world, in fact the only thing that I think keeps me tethered here is my physical body.

My eyes slowly opened, Flame was jiggling my leg and yelling at me, I turned my power off "-eye has turned red!" she explained, it seemed urgent enough for my attention, I let her lead me into Jack's room. He was crouched in a ball, his eyes were wide open and one had turned blood red, his wolf ears were twitching, I swear he looked like he was about to snap.

I gently nudged Flame and Tanner behind me and dropped to my knees, I checked his forehead and he glared at me so intensely that I almost flinched, "_LEAVE,"_ he growled his voice reverberating with power. "_NO Tyler I will not help Razor, he is dead," _he yelled putting his head in his hands, "He's talking to... himself?" Flame asked, "_I WILL NOT!"_ he howled, I signaled for the kids to back up, I moved silently with them.

We were about to reach the door, when he turned to look at us cocking his head to the side, then he gave a terrifying smile, "_And where the Hell do you think you're going?" _he asked. I opened the door, and he sprung at me, like a rocket, practically flying, I stepped in front of the kids and he collided with me, I flew backward slamming into the wall with a horrible crack.

When I opened my eyes two seconds later he was glaring at the younger two, in the form of a huge wolf man, "ERASER!" Flame yelled, he hissed and swung a hairy mit at her, Flame dodged to the side and ripped of her gloves sparks crackling around her hands, she wouldn't be able to fight him.

I swung myself in front of him, distracting him, Jack swung and punched and kicked like he was on fire, but I dodged every attack with ease, I don't like actually hitting I usually tire my opponents then come with the finishing blow. But I could see Jack losing the last ounces of self control he had left, so I grabbed the younger ones and we ran, Jack on our heels.

"WTF is going on," Thorn yelled colliding with a terrified Flame, she pointed behind her at the wolf about to pounce on his, "CRAP!" Thorn yelled as the two boys crashed into each other, all I saw was a flurry of fist. Then Thorn was on top and his eyes were glowing, was he messing with his mind? Judging by the way Jack had scrunched into a big grey furry ball I guess he had.

"What the Hell happened?" Ross asked running down the stairs, he took one look at Jack and frowned, with a grunt he picked the wolf up and walked him back to his room talking quietly, Jack had shifted back to normal now and wouldn't look at anyone of us.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh," Tanner moaned holding his head, "So he's an Eraser?" Flame asked recovering back to her normal self, "I guess so, damn I liked this shirt," Thorn mumbled rubbing his head. "Ew, your bleeding let's go wrap you up," Tanner said walking into the kitchen.

I sat down on the ground, trying not to show how fast my heart was racing, "He's not an Eraser," Isaac said quietly walking by me and toward Jack's door.

The complications of life at it's simplest...

* * *

**Archer POV**

I was glad I had taken a nap before the party started because setting it up was exhausting, I stripped off my jeans and shirt and started to pull up the biker shorts that ended at my thigh, then I pulled the dark purple dress on straightening it and going into the bathroom to fix my hair.

I glanced nervously at the straightener, would it like catch my hair on fire? Or maybe it would get caught in my hair? Or, or it would just explode and make me splatter all over the walls then who would clean me up? I turned it on and moved toward my hair, how would they have a funeral... put me in a bucket and bury it cause that's nasty...

"Can you tie a tie?" Thorn asked suddenly behind me, I jerked slightly causing the hot metal to touch my ear I yelped and dropped it, before it fell, I snatched it out the air, and guess what part I was holding? Yep the hottest part, "FEEE-OOOO-UUUU-CCCC-KKKKK-AAAAA!" I cried. I turned the cold water on and stuffed my hand underneath, "What the freak do you want?" I mumbled? "I need help tying my tie," he said gesturing to the untied tie hanging around his neck, "You're wearing a t-shirt and jeans why do you need a tie?" I asked. "Cause I wanna, here your just gonna make it worse it has to be, the water has to be cool not freezing, you can't go from one extreme temperature from the next," he said leaning against my back.

"Woah when did you get so hard?" I asked my eyes widening, "Excuse me?" he said his mouth twitching, "You stomach dude get your head out the gutter," I sighed my face flushing, "Oh someone's blushing!" he said smiling. "Get the Hell off me," I hissed, "Whatever you say," he said moving back, I turned around and began to fix his tie, "You sure talk a lot for someone who needs help getting dressed big guy," I retorted.

"But I can do my hair without burning myself," he snapped back, "What guy "does" his hair?" I asked, I looked up into his ice blue eyes, ooh, pretty color, they contrasted nicely with his dark hair. "You have pretty eyes," I said, oh geez, me, my mouth, and I, together forever, "Um... thanks," he said softly, oh now it's awkward...damn.

"You...have pretty eyes too," he said scratching his head, "Thank you," I said, I turned back to the mirror, I decided I was scared of the straightener and just used a comb, I needed a haircut I was growing out of my layers, but I was glad my hair was almost at my waist.

Uh... why was he still in the bathroom, I turned around and smiled nervously, "Oh sorry was distracted... I-I'll go n-n-now," he said walking quickly out the door, I could hear the guests below and the music blasting.

I pulled my dress nervously and hoped the crowd wasn't too big, I walked downstairs, woah, Ariella knows a lot of dudes, I could see everyone except Jack, Whisper, Isaac, Flame, and Tanner. Ross was serving drinks, Ariella DJ-ing, she was pretty good to, Rhaksha had a whole bunch a' boys clustering her, Thorn had a whole bunch a' girls clustering him. Energy looked kinda mad, and Heather had similar results to Rhaksha's, it wasn't crowded but there were a bunch of people.

I quickly walked to where everyone was dancing, ew, what the Heck... is that considered dancing now? It looked like... gross, uh, dudes shouldn't wear tight pants if they're gonna dance like that. (0.o)

"Uh hey you wanna dance?" a guy asked, I turned to him, "Oh, me... sure," I said, now how do you dance... What the Hell were these people snorting up their noses.  


* * *

The party went on and eventually Ari came down and it got more interesting, I stayed away from alcohol because apparently it jacks with your brain...

"WWWWOOOOOH! WHO WANTS TO PLAY STRIP POKER!" she yelled, cheers erupted from the crowd, Ari tossed me a wine cooler, and went to get the cards, oooh, I wanna run away. ...

So the party went on, yeah by the way boys lost, mwahaha, and the alcohol stuff made my head dizzy and I fell asleep.

And the whispering began...

* * *

**Bird kids don't know that much about alcohol, Erasers and Whitecoats aren't allowed to have it so... Yep hard core partying and yes Zach was aware of the partying... The kids went up stairs, because all guests were older than them, and Jack still felt bad about... yeah.**

**So where did the Whispers come from...**

**Oh and if you wanna know what Ariella was singing this is the url, **.com/watch?v=mGoio6kSr5I**, if you don't like people singing in japanese don't click!**

**Sorry I have a slight Vocaloid obsession... But come on a computer software that can sing and sound like a human (well most of them) that just, just is too frickin' amazing! **


	4. Chapter 6

**Okay now that I have a definite plot... the story will go up on your awesomeness scale... I hope *scratches head* anyway thank your for your evil characters, Avenging Angels and maxiscool, so anyway I'm adding a new character, for some reason I keep making girl characters... not that there's anything wrong with it, just that I used to have a bunch more guys.**

**But girls are more fun to write about, 'cause most the time they express their emotions, and usually I like writing about emotions verbally and physically (arguing, crying, yelling) Then with guys, who usually try to hide it to maintain "manliness" (arguing inside head, being sad on the inside) so anyway Lucy, Emi, Razor, Aaron, Auto and Chance (heh heh). **

**name: Chance**

**age: 16**

**appearance: long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, pretty, 5.6", wears purple sunglasses on head, (and my new favorite description, stolen from xxmadlovexx) curvy...**

**personality: a little shy, independent, sweet, major ass kicker, and... loving**

**personality fault: tendency not to listen to commands just because she doesn't want to...**

**how others in flock describe her: sweet, loving, somewhat evil.**

**wing description: pure white...**

**special ability: can meld into people's body**

**role in story: Apart of the *blankedy blank* flock**

**quirks: obsesses with Marceline from Adventure Time, loves jumping off of stuff**

**crush; REVIEWERS PICK!**

**DNA: 98% human 2% bird**

**birthday: 5/14**

**Ah, I just made turkey bacon so I am satisfied... I don't own Maximum Ride... Uh and no one described Auto for me... so I have to guess now... I quote **

"Auto is a rather burly guy who looks like he's-"

**

* * *

**

**Lucy POV**

I looked around our kitchen to see who's voice I would focus on today, Auto... no, he was always thinking something mechanical, it gave me headaches, uh, Emi, no... she was kinda... um, bi-polar so I usually don't like to read her mind. Um, let's try Aaron, _crap I spilled milk on my shirt...aw, I like this shirt, _okay I could deal with that.

"Did Razor already leave," Chance asked quietly dipping her head down so the cameras in our house couldn't detect our voices, "Yeah, he's going after the blond first, she's the most emotional, either that or he's messing with Thorn's mind," Emi said sitting beside us at the table. "Well let's check on them," Auto said joining us, yes we do have cameras in the House of Freaks, well let me explain about us...

We were hand picked from the labs, we were the ones made to save the world, until the jackass Jeb butted his head in and we were sent back into the School, luckily we were promised limited freedom _if_ we help the Erasers track down rouge experiments , the only ones we haven't been able to capture. The mutants from the House of Freaks, they had... the original avian human.

So we have been observing waiting for the perfect time to strike, Razor was going to take them out one by one, well, right now he was toying with the blond girl, and Heather, he had this sexist idea that the girls would break first. And he wouldn't listen to my idea... it was obvious we had to go after the emotionally scarred, Isaac, Jack, Whisper, and Energy, I knew they would snap first.

But Razor despised his twin brother and was going to do everything he could to "f" with him.

"Luce look at them," Emi laughed, the older bird kids, some of them were asleep all over the house, others were stumbling around running into things and falling, they're eyes were red, and all of them were half or fully naked. The only one I couldn't find were the younger ones and the big one with wolf ears, oh my god did she really just piss her pants. This was better than any show I had ever seen on TV, and kinda nasty, cause it was uncensored.

Auto zoomed the camera in on the really pretty girl, her dark hair was damp with sweat, and her green eyes were tinted red and flashing from place to place, she was only wearing jeans and a bra and was slumped against the wall. "What... the... Hell was in those... drinks, ughhhh Ariella I'm gonna... rip your...damn face off," she hissed, then heaved her guts up, I frowned, what the Heck.

Auto quickly zoomed away and zoomed in on the Floorez girl... I think her name is... Heather, she was draped across the couch, sweating, and shaking, in a deep slumber, I saw the wine cooler in her hand and the multiple bottles around her, ah, I know what happened. Oh geez the shaggy haired guy, Ghoust I think, was in the closet upside down, snoring.

Auto switched cameras so that we could see the whole entire room, there was a table covered in cards, there was a bunch of bottles, puke, and suspicious liquid everywhere, oh, a party. The girl who always wore head phones was moaning and shielding her eyes, lying on the DJ table, we switched through the cameras, ew too many naked dudes, my innocence...

"Wait stop look it's Razor," Aaron hissed, we all looked forward, he was in the blonde girls room, she was lying on a bed, clenched into a ball, saying something, while Razor whispered something, slowly running his finger down her neck. She whimpered and curled even more tightly into her ball, what the heck was he doing?

"Quick enable audio," Chance said quietly, Auto did some stuff and we could hear sound, "Th-thorn is that you?" she asked, her voice craggy, "Yes, _yes, yes, _we're coming,_ coming, coming,"_ Razor said making his voice all echoey and whispery. Oh... he was having too much fun with this, "Guys you thinking what I'm thinking?" Emi asked, "That they had an intense night of strip poker?" Aaron replied, "Razor's gonna blow our cover, we have to hurry and act," I said.

"So are we gonna kill some things," Chance asked sighing, "No where gonna freaking murder somethings, because I don't feel like going back to the School, no more crap for me," Auto yelled, "WHO'S WITH ME?" " WOOOH LET'S COMMIT MURDER!" "YEAH!" "GET READY TO DIE!" "IS MURDER ILLEGAL?"

**Tanner POV**

Okay we had to go outside because the house smelled disgusting and all the older kids were all grumpy, so now we were in one of the trees that stuck out of the sidewalk for decoration, just me, Jinx, and Flame.

"Let's try not to drink that stuff," Jinx said twirling a finger through a curly pigtail, "Yeah, not planning on it... so what do you guys wanna do?" I asked, "We could push you out the tree and see if you land on your feet, cat boy," Flame said. "Uh... I object," I said, "Well... we could scream random things at the people below like... THERE IS A VAMPIRE BUFFET IN MY PANTIES!" Flame yelled.

People glared up at us, and in unison we all shot them glorious smiles, "Well I don't wanna get in trouble with the police so..." Jinx sighed, our door opened and our bedraggled guest began to walk back home.

"We could go swimming," Jinx said, "Yeah let's go," Flame said dropping from the tree like the ninja she is.

"Whatever," I sighed wriggling out of my comfy place in the tree and dropping, "This place has a pool?" I asked, as Jinx landed nimbly beside me, "Yeah outside, a gate locks it in, it's heated too, so we don't freeze to death," she said quietly then walked into the house.

I walked in and was greeted by Jack at the door, "Um... Archer does she have a Voice, because she's mumbling and I want to help her," he said, "I don't think she has a voice what's wrong?" I asked, "I don't know," he mumbled. "Well let me talk to her," I said and walked toward her room, maybe something was up.

I opened the door, I swear for the briefest second I saw a man injecting something into her, I slammed the door open but he was gone, "Archer are you okay?" I asked, "Protocol 27, overridden increasing android technology by 30%," she said in a monotone voice. Her grey eyes brightened and her mouth curved into a cute smile, "Kon'nichiwa,(**Hi**)" she said her voice becoming higher, "Chotto kawaii,(**hey cutie**)" she bubbled, "Watashi wa kon, anata o korosanakereba naranai...Sumimasen (**I have to kill you now...sorry)**," she said softly.

Hold on what was she saying? "Kaishi wa, chēnsō, (**initiate chainsaws**)," she said, and two slender chainsaws slid from her knuckles, "Archer?" I asked, and she sprung at me, I swung my foot upward and slammed it into her chest and she rolled to the side. "Teikō wa mudadesu, (**Resistance is futile**)," she giggled, coming at me again.

I tried to spin on my heels, but she twirled me in her arms like she was dancing with me, and thrust her chainsaw towards my gut, I whooshed my wings out knocking her away, but she just rolled away and jackniffed to her feet.

I ran toward the door, but there was a clink and she had her metallic wings out, "OH MY GOD HEEEELLLLLPP! ARCHER IS GONNA KILL ME!" I yelled opening the door and running into the hall.

The others came running and slowly we hurried back into her room, Archer stood arms crossed over her chest, "Sōn wa, watashi no atama no gaishutsu (_Thorn stay out of my head),"_ Archer said in her sweet little girl voice. Then with a powerful punch she made a hole in the wall, while the rest of us stood shocked, she grabbed her raver goggles and put them on her head. "Watashi o yūsurute kurete arigatō (**Thank you for having me**)," she said.

Then leaped out the door, "What the Hell was she saying," Jack said shaking his head, "WTF happened to her," Ghoust said rubbing his head, "I know what she said," Jinx said in her small voice, walking over to join us...

* * *

**Rhaksha will have romance, well slight romance in the next chapter... if I translated wrong, sorry... I was using Google Translator... I only know some japanese not that much... KAWAII!**


	5. Chapter 7

**Okays... and...okays... Ugh some people are just ugly up close, yucky, yucky, ! Japanese school robot girl, Archer or DEATH MWAHAHA! ooh what if death had a daughter? I gotta work on that... oh and sorry for giving you the wrong url in chapter 5,**

.com/watch?v=mGoio6kSr5I this is the right one... heh heh

**O don't own Maximum Ride, LACEY-THE-INVISIBLE-NINJA! YOU JERK! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I STARTED SPEAKING AFRICAN! HUH? HUH? Just kidding I thought it was cute...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rhaksha POV**

I stood with my arms crossed, "What do you mean I have to stay here?" I said glaring up at Thorn, he met me with equally defiant eyes, "Because we need you Isaac, Whisper, and Ghoust, and Flame to watch the house, while we go look for Ms. Destructoid," he sighed. "Well I can fight why can't I go?" I asked, frowning, "Please Rhaksha work with me... I'm... almost begging you," he said.

"You just don't want to be here when Zach comes back and finds out we blew a _hole_ in his wall," I grumbled, "Yeah and that..." Thorn said, I punched him in the arm, "We need to hurry before she gets too far, does this happen to her normally?" Jack sighed, "No let's go people," Heather shouted. Jack stuffed to of his three arms on the inside of a jacket to make him a appear if he had as many limbs as anyone else.

They hurried off before I could say anything else, which annoyed me on various levels, "Oooooh," I mumbled pulling Ora, my dagger out my pocket and running my finger lightly along the blade trying to calm down.

I spun it in my hand and threw it into the air, someone shrieked upstairs and I was distracted for a second, accidentally cutting my hand with the blade, "Ouches," I said, and watched the blood pour for my arm. "You idiot," Whisper said grabbing my un hurt arm and taking me into the kitchen.

"You get mad so you start playing with a knife?" he asked, "Look how deep you cut yourself," he grumbled, his voice was soft and sweet, but still boomed with authority, then he _picked me up,_ and set me on the counter. "I'M NOT SIX DON'T PICK ME UP!" I yelled, "Don't yell," he said looking me right in the eyes, then going through the drawer for band-aids.

"Don't tell me what to do," I hissed, surprised at the quieting of my own voice, he stood to look at me, the sadness that was in his eyes was gone and I was surprised at how handsome his face was, dark hair that was tipped a shining white, blue green eyes that you could swim in, pale skin, masculine face. I felt myself un-guard, I quickly turned away, "Do you-" he started then stopped.

"Do I what?" I asked, "Do you know how much it hurts me... to see my family get hurt, no matter how much I separate myself from the world it infuriates me," he said, I tried to ignore how close his face was to mine. I frowned, and the extremely guarded, sad look clouded into his blue-green eyes.

He said nothing as he wrapped my hand in a bandage, helped me down and left.

I tried to asses the situation, why to me... of all people why did he tell me, that? "Hey Rhak, wassup, you ready for lunch... you should close your mouth...it's just me," he said smirking, I threw an apple at his face... GOAL!

I need a nap... and a wing rub, "Oooooooh FLA-AI-AME!" I sang, "NO!" she cried, dirty little f-

* * *

_I was flying... feeling pure bliss run through my entire being... All pain was gone from my life... I was free, I was so tired of this,I tried not to focus on anything else... wind blew through my hair sending the long darks curls, tumbling backward... I did a barrel roll and began to dive downward...  
_

_Sometimes the Hell they put us through was worth it... the wings... flying... sometimes._

I woke up wiping tears off my face hurriedly, I stuffed myself under the covers, sometimes it just hurt... knowing that your parents never cared, or didn't even know if you existed... knowing that they were hunting you down. The fact that they could kill infants... that they enjoyed hurting us... that they could do what they did to me and just dump me like trash. I _wouldn't _let that ever happen to me, I just wondered why... if there is a God, what the hell did I do to him_?_

I opened my eyes again, Flame was sleeping on the couch her legs draped across Isaac's lap while he rested his eyes, Jack was lying in the other chair curled up, he had taken his glasses off and looked handsome actually, the wolf ears helped, I don't know why he hides them. This is why I have to be strong, for them... but when it comes down to it... I'm still only a fifteen year old girl.

I stood up and grabbed a jacket out the closet, I don't know who's it was and it was too big, but I didn't care, I grabbed a book I knew I was never going to read and walked up the stairs grabbing a plastic chair, and walked toward the roof. It was so quiet... Wow, did I really stomp that much?

I opened the door and brung a chair over to the edge of the building and sat down, I looked at the cover, Desriscopics of theay Oblivious in Andominphiny, I put the book down, if I can't pronounce the title, I ain't reading it.

I peered out at the sky, and laughed.

**Thorn POV**

I walked through the streets, I was kinda annoyed we had to split up, we would be safer if we stayed together, then I saw her, she was walking down the street in my direction... in a japanese school girl outfit. A tight white sailor blouse, a purple ribbon tie and a short grey pleated skirt with biker shorts underneath, she still had on her black boots and rave goggles.

Her eyes connected with mine and she smiled walking up to me slowly, my heart beat began to rise, "Watashi wa, anata ga watashi ni kite shitte ita! (_I knew you would come for me!)" _she said hugging me, her arms wrapped around my neck... if only I knew what she was saying. "Why are you speaking in japanese?" I asked, "Watashi wa Nippon no moderu wa, orokana andoroidodakara (_Because I'm a japanese model android silly)," _she said giggling.

I frowned, "O yaoya, anata wa itsumo wa kao o shikameru toki ni kawaii (_Aw, you always looked cute when you frown)," _she said blushing, "Archer we need to get you home," I said, "What happened?" I asked, "In English please?" I asked. "Watashi no koe no patān wa kono naka de nomi nihongo kinō (_My vocal patterns only function in japanese),"_ she said.

I grabbed her wrist gently, "Let's go," I said, she pressed against me, "Watashi wa ta no hito ni atsukai nikui mono o hoji suru tame ni wa naze watashi wa, furyō shōnen o totemo sekushī find wadesu ka?_(Why is it I find bad boys so sexy, Is it because I hold something that is untamable to others?)," _ she said kissing me, pressing against me harder.

My grip loosened and she pulled away, her face was red, "Ai wa naze anata wa watashi ni kore o okonau nodesu ka sen'nō,desu ka? _(Love is brainwash, why do you do this to me?)," _she giggled.

Her voice was high, like the voice actors for anime girls, and she was surprisingly bouncy, Why the heck had she kissed me? Not that I object.. but it's kinda like watching a movie in a language you don't know... confusing.

"Archer please I want to help you," I said taking a step toward, "Anata wa watashi o tasukeru koto ga dekinai... Kare wa, kore wa anata ni eru tame ni yatte iru _( You can't help me... he's doing this to get to you),"_ she said pushing me back. "Archer please I don't understand, I want to help you," I said taking her hand, "Kami sori...(_Razor...)_," she whispered. Her head _clicked_ to the side and her eyes turned from a bright grey, to a cloudy darker color.

_"Advanced protocol disorder, deactive mode...engaged," _she said in a monotone voice, what, then she dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap, I gently lifted her, I checked to see if she was breathing, her breath came out in soft pants. Her hands clenched my shirt... "...bruh...ther" she whispered my heart clenched. He was back...

* * *

**Sigh... I is sleepy why am I typing so late, you wanna know why... reviewers! and what happened to Archer will be explained in the next book, but it's important to remember... she's part robot! Okay enough typing BED TIME!**


	6. Chapter 8

**Kindness is the best form of Kindness-the statement of the chapter**

**I don't own Maximum Ride otherwise Dylan would be dead**

**Anyway here it is

* * *

**

**ominous POV**

It has been 4 months, they are overdue for trouble...

Someone was after them, they didn't know who... they didn't know how... they just knew they needed to survive, so the House of Freaks split up.

Archer, Ariella, Jack, Thorn, and Ghoust stayed at the House, Tanner, Flame, Jinx, Heather and Ross had left, and Isaac, Whisper and Rhaksha had went off in search of Zach, who had never returned.

The tables are turning for all rouge experiments, more and more are disappearing, we don't know how long they'll last neither do they... will the pain cease to stop, or will it finally override the walls each child has built. Or more importantly will the Flock stay true?

I have one thing to say... Maximum Ride is the key to their safety, but once she is found... what will be unlocked?

* * *

The trees shudder under the weight of the sandy colored bobcat's paws, it crouches aqua green eyes regarding the busy road below with mild interest, finally it spots it's prey, the black cargo truck rolls by, unsuspicious to everyone except the wild cat. It crouches then leaps, claws scrabbling across smooth aluminum to regain balance, slowly a shudder passes through it and a boy is standing.

* * *

White hair fell softly on the boy's face as he walked forward, regarding them man in front of him, as soon as heard the smooth melodious, melting like chocolate for the ears his hands had flashed out and the man crumpled to the ground.

They were making it too easy, and the boy knew... he would get what he needed.

* * *

The girl slowly moves her headphones from her head to her neck and watches the shadow flash by her, it looked surprisingly familiar yet foreign at the same time, it was headed toward the other girl's room. The dark haired girl stands and scurries after the shadow, feeling foolish, it was probably her mind messing with her... but was the imagination cruel enough to cause her to envision the huge wolf man standing over the cowering blond?


	7. Chapter 9

**Kisses express everything, and nothing at all-statement of the chapter**

**I have fallen...**

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden I loves you!**

**Yes I'm going trick or treating, I don't care how old I am! BECAUSE OUR NEIGHBORHOOD'S CANDY ROCKS!**

**and Avenging Angels your story was good, it had me hooked, I had to keep reading...:( She also gave me an idea... 55 reviews if ya want the next chapter...  


* * *

**

**Isaac POV**

I signaled to the others, and they acknowledged the crumpled Eraser threat at my feet, we slipped out store, we had intercepted the paper mission complete, Whisper nodded at Rhaksha and he went to follow the three other Erasers.

"Okay... let's go," I said, Rhaksha nodded and we walked into the crowd, the costume change began, I pulled off the sweater, and stuffed the glasses in my pocket, then I pulled the cap out my pocket and tucked my hair inside it. Rhaksha pulled off the wig and stuffed it into her bag, and then put sunglasses on quickly applying lip gloss, she linked her arm in mine and we walked into a less crowded part.

"What did the note say?" Rhaksha asked whispering in my ear, "It said to meet us at the Mango cafe, at four" I answered, "It's 3:48 now we need to hurry," she said pulling me quickly.

We walked quickly, hurrying through the streets, finding the cafe and rushing to be seated trying to look like a young couple.

Rhaksha leaned against my chest and we scanned the surrounding place, "Do you see anyone?" I whispered into her ear, "Well I don't wanna be racist but that asian guy looks suspicious, and look he's with a bunch of... Archer and... Max," I said. I knew it wasn't actually them, I had just been talking to Archer on the phone, and Max was spotted in Texas. Weird there was a girl that looked like Max, and a girl that looked like Archer, the weirdest part was their voices were high and they were wearing school girl outfits.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, "Quick we have to get closer," she hissed, Rhaksha asked the waitor to move us to the Asian guy, "Shi Chu-san? _(?)_" Max said. "Sore ga saidai mada shimesa rete inai koto ga okashiidesu _(It is weird that they have not shown up yet Maximum),"_ Mr. Chu said.

Yes I knew what they were saying, I used my perfect memory to memorize this movie that teaches multiple languages, "Sore wa sorera ni naritaide wa arimasenga, kono kōritsu-tekina kaijo_(It is not like them to be this un efficient),"_ Archer said straightening her purple bow. "Wareware wa karera o mitsukeru hitsuyō ga aru, watashi wa nani ka ga okotte iru osore_(We need to find them, I fear something has happened)," _Mr. Chu said standing.

Then they left, "We have to follow them," Rhaksha hissed, she grabbed my hand and we ran after them trying to look unsuspicious, I leaned down to make it look like I was kissing her forehead, "Max keeps looking back at us," I whispered.

"Here split up... " she said letting go of my hand, I moved a considerable distance away and she went after them, I turned down the other street, I tried to ignore the way her arms had felt around me and focus on finding Whisper.

**Rhaksha POV**

I walked forward fixing the sunglasses on my head.

Chu... Chu... when had I heard that name before... didn't he build androids or something... I wasn't sure. I tried to walk slowly stopping every couple of seconds so that I seemed just like a teen hanging out. Suddenly they turned into an alley.

I follwed after a couple of minutes, and waiting for me were Max and Archer, looking adorable in their school girl clothes, "Kon'nichiwa _(Hi)," _Archer said her voice high and sweet, sending shivers down my spine. "Wareware wa, anata dake o shutoku suru tame ni matte ita _(we were waiting to get you alone)," _Max said.

They slowly began to circle around me, I clenched my fists and frowned, "Back the Heck off," I hissed, "Tsumari, nin'i no tanoshii koto wa nai _(That wouldn't be any fun)," _Max said giggling.

I looked behind me, where was everyone... oh well... no witnesses, I smiled evilly, then I focused, I could feel water pipes all around me... all I had to do was intensify the pressure. The two girls leapt.

* * *

**Yeah it's short I know it is... and you know my deal...:)**


	8. Chapter 10

**WAAAH! Jeffree Star is scary-statement of the chapter...:(**

**Ugh my brother ate my yummy snack... #_# (terrified smiley) *^_^* (blushing smiley)**

**I don't own Maximum Ride...**

**Okay...here it is :D I couldn't go trick or treating, I popped my thigh and couldn't walk... so I have to stay home...D: and my Mom is playing a scary sound cd for "atmosphere" and no matter how many times I hear it I always shudder when the man screams... |-{  


* * *

**

**Ariella POV**

"School..." I said giving Ghoust my most intimidating look, "Yes... you younger ones need to go to school, it's the law and I don't think you guys wanna hang here all the time," he said. "Just because you turned 17 doesn't mean-" **"**Look we don't know where these checks are coming from we need to have money just in case, I have just gotten a full time job and you-" Ghoust said shoving a uniform in my arms.

"Who will watch Archer, while she's in her um... what did Thorn say... deactive mode?" I asked, four months ago, when Thorn had brought Archer back, she was in a sleeping state, like she was in a coma. Thorn was all tense for a couple of days like he was waiting for the boogey man to pop out from somewhere, then he slowly eased back into his normal state, well a slightly less talkative state, so yeah.

"Give the guys their uniforms and be good," he said patting my head, oooh, I turned my I-pod on and the beat pounded into my ears, Ghoust tried to say something to me but I couldn't hear him, I smirked. "_I... will not break for yooooouuuuuuu, I... will always stay strooooonnnnng, because I-e-i-e-i-e-I. am. INVINCIBLE! aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" _I sang, Ghoust frowned.

He said something but I ignored him, walking up to my room and going to sleep... can you imagaine it... mutants in Predatory Academy prep, owned by Charles Predator... scary last name...

I pulled on my pajama bottoms, turned on my favorite song so I could go to sleep... where would the human race be without music? You wanna know... in a damn hole.

I woke up to Ghoust shaking me and smiling, "Time for schoo-oo-ool," he sang, I picked up my pillow and threw it in his face then I turned back on my side closing my eyes, "Nooo, it's too early," I said yawning. "Come on, you've already missed most of the beginning of the school year you can't be late too," he said.

I stood up and walked into my bathroom, I showered, brushed my teeth, did bathroom stuff, wrapped myself in a towel and tried to dry my hair, hair tie... hair tie... I sighed giving up and going to put on my uniform. I frowned, white button up shirt, dark blue and grey striped tie, dark blue sweater, grey pleated skirt, white knee high socks and screw loafers, I pulled on my converse and put my headphones around my neck.

I walked into the kitchen and found, Thorn, and Jack, in outfits similar to mine except with khaki pants, "Jack how's your new ability holdin' up?" I asked, "Eh pretty I should be able to last eight hours," he said, I stood on tippy toe to kiss him on the cheek then moved to the fridge. Uh let's see... OOOOh pudding my favorite breakfast food, why because it's like melt in your mouth PIE FILLING!

"Ew, why would you eat pudding for breakfast?" Thorn asked, as I searched for a spoon, "Cause it tastes good," I said peeling off the lid and hopping up so I could sit on the counter. "Pudding is disgusting... and I bought six dozen donuts," Thorn said, I took two boxes, Jack took two boxes, and Thorn took two boxes.

"Where's Ghoust?"I asked, shoving a glazed donut in my mouth, "He left for work," Thorn said sitting at the table...

"We gotta hurry," Jack said straightening his tie, I stuffed as many donuts as I could into my mouth, "Let's go Ari..." Thorn sighed, I stuffed one last donut in my mouth and pulled my headphones on. "Okay... no flying, we gotta walk," Jack said running a hand through grey curly hair, "Life sucks ass..."

* * *

We walked into the hallway, and we were ushered into the office, "Well welcome to Predatory Academy, Ms. Ariella... Mr. Jack, and...Thorn, is that a nickname?" a cute old woman asked, "No," Thorn said. "Oh, well here are your schedules," she said handing us papers, "Your test results were very good, I hope you enjoy your time here," she said pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

Our first classes weren't together, "Well see ya guys at lunch stay safe," I said quietly, then we had to split up.

I walked into the class, and saw a bunch of other kids lazing around in groups with textbooks, "Ah class this is... Ariella Parker," the teacher said, woah, handle bar mustache, I shuddered inwardly, Parker? Why couldn't I have an awesome last name?

"Go take a seat next to Caden , Caden raise your hand," the teacher called, he seemed nice enough, a boy far in the back raised his hand high, and I went over and sat next to him, I stuffed my headphones around my neck, surprised I hadn't gotten in trouble for them.

Dark blond hair covered one eye, full lips were curved into a smirk, the ear that wasn't covered by hair had been pierced three times, "You done staring?" he asked, "Oh sorry, do those...hurt, I don't want to be rude, just wondering," I said. "Eh, not really," he said lounging in his seat, "So what are we doing?" I asked, "Page 46 problems 1-9," he sighed, "Oh cool," I said turning to the page.

I tried to read about the Indian caste system but a suddenly a paper airplane found it's way into my lap, _Hey, have I seen you before?_ I looked up to see a girl with long dark hair and dark blue eyes, staring at me.

_Uh no I don't, and you would be?_, I wrote and then threw the plane back at her, she opened it and frowned, not responding, "Eh, that's Tsunami don't worry about her she's not talkative," Caden said, "Oh okay," I whispered, she did seem familiar.

He scooted over closer to me, "Hey did you get the answer to number 7?" he asked, "Um... yeah, examples from the book _Nectar in a sieve," I said, _"Lemme see your paper he said leaning across me to snatch my answers. "Cheater," I mumbled, "Eh, the correct term is opportunist," he said smiling.

* * *

It was finally lunch time, and I was more than annoyed because I had to change really fast before we went, I tucked my tie underneath my sweater and dug in my bag for my headphones.

"Hey Ari, sit with me at lunch," Caden said catching up to me, "Cool," I said, he nodded and walked off to talk to his friend, suddenly someone grabbed my wrist forcing me into the girl's bathroom, which happened to be empty.

It was that girl, Tsunami again, "Don't tell me you don't recognize me, we shared a cage at the School," she said quietly, my eyes widened, "How do you know about the School," I hissed. "Because I was there..." she said pushing me and walking out of the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and then hurried to the cafeteria, loading up my tray, and then sitting at a table next to Caden.

"So how do you like our school?" Caden asked, "It's all right," I said, I looked around the room, I spotted Jack and Thorn at a table with a bunch of girls, I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food. "Damn you eat a lot for a girl," one of the dudes commented, I smiled and turned back Jack was coming over to the table, I scooted over so he could share the seat.

"What's up, you were giving us the "look" he said, "Someone else from the the School is here, don't you think it's weird how all the bird kids keep ending up here?" I said, "Yeah we'll talk later," he said getting up and leaving.

"Was that boyfriend?" a guy across from me asked, "No..." I said shoving applesauce in my mouth, "So then are you free for a date Friday night?" Caden asked, I nodded and smiled. Being normal rocks to the epicness of the beyond the beyond.

* * *

* * *

**Jack POV**

I found Ariella and we began to walk home, Thorn had already ditched us, "How you holding up?" she asked linking her arm in mine, "Fine, so do you have any homework?" I asked as we rounded the corner. "Yep, we have to catch up remember, I almost got in trouble for slamming this girl's face in a door," Ari sighed.

"She called me a B word," she said running her fingers through long dark hair, "Intresting," I said, as we reached the House of Freaks. I opened the door, a girl with long dark hair that reached her mid thighs and dark blue eyes, in the same outfit as Ariella was there. "We can't all stay here you know... it will cause war," she said.

"I'm sorry to say this but... one of us is going to have to go," she said drawing a long katana from her backpack, I growled but Ariella stepped in front of me, "RAAAAH!" she cried as sound beats began to blast from her, causing the ground to vibrate...

* * *

**CAN YOU FEEL THE SUSPENSE? I CAN! okay you guys just made me feel awesome next chapter 65 reviews!**

**Ya know what Nudge reminds me of Goo from foster's home for imaginary friends...**


	9. Chapter 11

**HEY LISTEN UP! YOU GUYS DON'T DESERVE THIS CHAPTER AND YOUR LUCKY I'M NICE :( JK, you still don't deserve it...  
**

**_ ARIELLA X CADEN, ARIELLA X JACK OR JACK X TSUNAMI_**

**_P_LEASE GIVE YOUR OPINION WHEN YOU REVIEW, Well if you do THANK YOU LUVS...**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, what if James Patterson was on this site right now... I LOVE YOU JP! **

**CRAP SOMEONE IS USING THE NAME ARCHER FOR A GIRL CHARACTER! WAAAAH! I'M NOT ORIGINAL ANYMORE :'( AT LEAST I USED IT FIRST!**

**

* * *

**

**Jinx POV**

We had been sitting in the back of the black van for days, only stopping when the van stopped for food and to use the bathroom, Tanner rolled over onto his side and sighed, I personally felt like I was going to explode. I could barely move, I felt fidgety, and I was grumpy ready to tear someone's head off.

"Guys when I say so we need to leap," Heather said inching toward the big doors, "Guys this important, something is up, when we jump out wings out and go UP! there will be cars," Ross said moving a lock of blond hair from his face. I crawled out from our hiding space, a niche in the crates and joined the others at the door, Ross took the handle in his hand, "One... two... three," he cried, then he tore the door apart and the bird children leapt.

There was an explosion of wings spreading, and whapping against each other, I quickly spun toward the left, and snapped my wings out hard flapping hard to get upward before I was mauled by the on coming cars. I heard the sound of screeching brakes and skidding cars, and something hard slammed into my gut, the second I felt it touch my skin I went intangible, letting the vehicle pass through me.

Lights flashed everywhere and flames burst up into the air like fiery beacons, shards of metal rained from the sky, showering the ground with burning aluminum, it looked pretty but radiated deadliness I couldn't feel in my intangible state.

I soared upward taking refuge in a tree and scanning for the others, adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I was hopping up and down on the tree when I spotted the others stumbling out of wreckage.

There was blood, feathers, and bruises they looked horrible.

I gasped as they approached me, "Okay maybe not my best plan," Heather mumbled, the only one who looked okay was Ross, who was indestructable so it didn't count, "Guys get down!" Flame screamed. We all jumped to the ground as three cars behind us exploded, screams filled the air and we were thrown like ragdolls, hitting various trees and rocks and other "beauties" of nature, luckily I had phased through just in time.

"Is that the best you can do?" I heard a melodious voice growl, as four burly figures crawled out of the smashed black van, I looked to the others, Heather, Tanner, and Flame were unconscious, it was only Ross and me against four Erasers.

I stood on shaky legs and Ross and I grouped together close to the others, "We'll make this easy for you bird kids..." the one next to the first on growled, "Get in the sack and we'll be on our way," he said sweetly. I almost snorted, get in the sack?

"Okay you take out the left one I'll take out the right," Ross hissed, and as we moved to leap, the tazers plunged into our thighs at a voltage that would kill normal humans...

It sucks to be us...

**Whisper POV**

I tried to think of how I got myself in this situation, I followed those three other Erasers and they kidnapped me, I didn't know where they were taking me, I just knew that everything hurt.

I strained against the cables that bound my arms together and received a swift kick to the gut, I gasped feeling a few stray tears escape from my eyes, I tried to lay on my arm to stop the blood flow. Pain, I know the feeling so well, so why is it I am not used to it.

Pain is all I have felt, and all I will ever feel as long as I am bound to this physical realm, emotional pain... the worst pain in my mind.

"Here he is... all we need left are the ones still at the house," said a husky voice, "No we need all of them to be grouped together, we will destroy _all_ of bird kids, so we only have the House of Freaks, and Maximum Ride's flock," he growled.

"Just give them time, the two Flocks will meet especially if we drive them toward each other, they'll probably all be together at that dance or whatever schools have... in the mean time... we can play with the ones we've already got," he said snickering. I clenched my eyes closed, and tuned out all sounds...

**Thorn POV**

"Pass me the markers," Ariella said, "Get your boob off me," Jack said, "Sorry," Ari whined recoiling, "Here dude you draw the R mine always come out funny," Caden said passing me the blue marker. I drew the R and turned to see the kitchen door being opened and Ghoust walking in, "So... what project is this youngun's," he said sifting threw the kitchen. "Who's turn is it to go shopping? There's no food," he said, "There's broccoli in the fridge," Ariella said.

"Um... Well write Rukmani then our names and we'll be done," Jack said straightening his glasses, Ariella wrote the stuff in her feminine script.

There had been a major fight in our house, luckily Ariella had been able to end it quickly with her power to manipulate sound waves, then the girl Tsunami left, and life went on. But things were happening things we have no control over, for some reason bird kids come here.

Well what were we doing right now? Well after finishing our social studies project we put on bathing suits and went into the hot tub to discuss matters. Why the hot tub? Because it's warm, and a nice place to relax.

But my head was pounding to much to focus, Razor had cut me last night and I had the scar to prove it, but no matter how much I taunted and searched I couldn't find him. I also couldn't understand why Archer wouldn't wake up, apparently when she deactivated, she really _deactivated_,

"Hey Thorn, you need a haircut," Ariella said straightening the straps of her swim top, I shot her the bird and she giggled, "Is it gay for a guy to be with this many guys in a hot tub?" she wondered, "Um no we're not touching and if anyone came in they would probably think you were a ho," Jack said. She splashed him, "Why are you asking these questions?" Caden sighed.

"Because you guys are being boring..." she sighed, "Well all the interesting people are gone, we only have you..." I said, "I could be interesting if I wanted," she sneered, "Now the first day we went you were interesting," I said.

"You want me to be flirty and spontaneous?" she asked, I shrugged, "Do whatever you want to do," Jack sighed, "Hmmmm... so where are we going Friday," Ariella said, "Eh it's a surprise," he said smiling.

Suddenly my phone began to buzz, I checked my text inbox and a frown creeped onto my face, it was from Ghoust and it read, _I gotta suuuurpriiiiise for you..._

I was actually kinda worried, knowing how things go in the life of a rouge bird kid.

* * *

**The next is 75 reviews... So... OMG! invisible ninjas just gave me a hug... luvs you Lacey, Lacey is my virtual sister cause I love her! And Empress of Sarcasm is my virtual bestie! along with Raven at midnight.**

**I LOVE YOU ODD BALL IN! IN A NON ROMANTIC WAY! I LOVE YOU TOO RC 1121! AND I LOVE YOU AVENGING ANGELS! AND YOU CLOUDY! *blows kisses***

**If your a guy I love you in a non gay, brotherly way, If your a girl I love you in a sisterly way!  
**


	10. Chapter 12

**Good job on the review, I usually don't count double reviews though, so now I'll answer your questions...**

**HEY! SUPER SMASHER GUESS WHAT NEW STORY AFTER THIS ONE! MAKE SURE YOU PM ME YOUR CHARACTER, I don't care if he sucks... cause I'll make him awesome, this is criterea... using example for character for my next book.**

**name: Blitz  
**

**age: 15**

**appearance: dark wavy hair that goes down to waist, light blue pikachu ear muffs, brown eyes, pretty, 5.7"**

**personality: likes parties, people, kicking butt, nice with a bad ass side, quirky**

**personality fault: Is too friendly (in the non whore way...)**

**how others in the flock describe her: fun person to be around, nice, comforting**

**special ability: to confuse people**

**role in flock: member**

**Quirks: stutters when nervous, trips when nervous, likes ear muffs (and Marceline the vampire queen)**

**Crush: TBA**

**DNA: avian human**

**b-day: 4/13/ 1995**

**HEY AEROTUNDRA (your name is awesome) CAN ECHO BE HER SISTER? PLEASES? I SYNCHRONIZED THEM! meaning I don't have room for her in this book but she can be in the next one...**

**Um... Archer will be waking up soon, hopefully, if I remember...**

**I made it so that Jack can hide his four extra arms and wolf ears so he can blend in public but only for short periods of time...:)**

**OKAY JACK X ARIELLA IT IS! *evil smile***

**Oh and this chapter is romance... sorry for my suckish romance skills, I usually don't read them because it's socially unacceptable for boys to read it... sigh stupid society... WELL GUESS WHAT SOCIETY I THINK ROMANCE IS AWESOME! I LIKE CUTE THINGS! AND I BAKE CAKES CAUSE MY MOM WON'T! AND I'M STRAIGHT SO SUCK A BIG ONE!**

**moment over... I don't own MR here it is... enjoy?

* * *

**

**Rhaksha POV**

I opened my eyes, wincing at the brightness of the lights behind me, they must have accidentally lowered the drugs in my injection for the day, I'm usually not awake or this aware for this long... mistake number one.

I felt the warm relief as flames flickered from my hands, they knew I had power over water... but not fire, I elongated the flames just enough to catch the ropes that held my arms together on fire. They quickly disintegrated and I rolled quickly to put the flames out, finding myself able to sit up, I used my hands to tear through the puny ropes and jump to my feet.

I stood on the table surveying the room, no door... no window... no vents... no nothing.

I felt my mind go on hyper drive, no, no, no... I can't be stuck here, no, no, no... they'll do stuff to me, I began to hyperventilate, no, no, NO! I thrust both my hands out beside me and blasted everything I had out.

Red, heat, death, pain, destruction, flames, rebirth, constructive, Pheonix, light, life, home, , ,pheonix,lightlifehome. RED, HEAT, DEATH, PAIN, DESTRUCTION, FLAMES, REBIRTH, CONSTRUCTIVE, PHEONIX, LIGHT, HOME. PHEONIS LIGHT LIFE HOME!

Who was screaming... then I realized... the sound was coming... from my mouth... it was so hot.

Get me the Hell out of here...

nothing...

* * *

"Rhaksha..." a deep voice said, I tried to open my eyes but my body was unresponsive..." Rhaksha please..." the voice was so pretty, oooh, I like pretty things, like the ocean, purple... Whisper's eyes. Oopsies you weren't supposed to hear that... but I know you won't tell

Why? Because I'll rip out your damn eyes, feed them to a cat and make you listen, and shove your face into a paper shredder.

Aaaaaashtoooon Kuuuutttchhherrr, will you maaaaarrryyy meeee? Jjjjjoooooeee Jooonnnaaaas is a faaaag so whyyy can't I sttttooopp listening too himmmm? whhhy does my head feeeel so loopy?

I feel funny my tummy hurts... someone is carrying me! OMG SOME ONE IS CARRYING ME! I WONDER WHAT MALE HOOKERS WEAR? DO THEY WEAR FISHNETS, I wish I could wear fishnets... but you know, I'm not cool with getting raped...

GET THE BITCH OUT MY HEAD!

**Ariella POV**

I was walking home when Caden grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, "Sorry hun I gotta cancel my date today but can you do me a fave... and watch my brother, Hale" he said gesturing to the boy behind him, "He's in eighth grade so no worries about the potty," he said then took off. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I cried trying not to laugh, he turned to blow me a sarcastic kiss, "LUV YA!" he called out, running with the soccer team.

His brother was around my height, he was wearing tight black skinny jeans, flip flops, and a tight hot pink shirt, brown eyes were wider and more innocent, with lips that were coated with... lip gloss? My gaydar was wailing.

"Before you ask yes I am gay," he sighed expecting me to punch him or something, I ran up and hugged him, "You are my new best friend... we _have_ to go shopping!" I hissed grabbing his hand. "Okay coolio," he said smiling.

To the mall we go.

Why was I in Victoria's Secrets? Because apparently Hale and I were thong shopping... awesomness of the epicness to the extreme! "Hey is pink my color?" he asked snapping his gum in an overly feminine way. "Damn dude hell yea it is," I said giggling, I picked up a lacey black one jokingly, "Yeah girl my bro would loooove that, you got the ass for it too," Hale said smiling.

"You just made it awkward..." I mumbled, "Just saying the truth," Hale said flipping his hair, "Oh geez let's go get something to eat," I said grabbing his arm, "Hold on I'm gonna buy the lacey thong," he said. "I DON'T WANNA WEAR IT!" I whined, "Who said it was for you?" Ah gay dudes are just cool...

_"I wake up in the morning And immediately I start to think of you I decided to cut my bangs Just to hear you say, "What happened?" _I sang quietly, walking through the aisles, _"A pink skirt, and a flower barette And it's time to go I'm looking super cute today!" _I sang louder, looking at the clips for hair, oooh music note. _"Meeeeellllttt - I'm about to melt! I can't tell you that I like you... but... Meeeeeeelllllt - I can't let our eyes meet I'm not into love and all that... But I do... like you"_ I sang, my earphones were blaring the music and I was spinning through the aisles.

_"The weather report lied, It's pouring down. My umbrella still folded in my bag won't do, So I gave a sigh,"I guess I'll have to let you in" Beside me you say, laughing, That was the sound that made me fall in love" _I sang, oooh Doritos, I walked toward the checkout aisle. The music in my headphones blasting so loud that I was sure anyone close to me could hear it.

_" Meeeeellllt - I can hardly breathe, My hand, touching yours, is trembling, My heart is racing under this half of the umbrella, If you should stretch out your hand to close the distance, what'll I do...? My feelings will reach you!" I warbled_. Reality check, I looked around at the people staring, my face flushed and I smiled proudly, and they began to clap. Aaaaw people in Walmart are so nice. But... my stomach was doing butterflies so I left quickly. I don't think I could eat Doritos.

Why was I singing?

Anyway Caden came to pick Hale up, Hale and I did the French cheek kissing thingy and they left and I went back to the house, dragging my book bag along.

* * *

So I sat on the balcony swinging my feet and listening to the music, Did I have any homework? I reached into my bag, and to my surprise I pulled out a black lacey thong holding it close to my face, "WHAT THE HELL?" Jack gasped.

I squealed and almost fell of my perch on the railing until strong arms grabbed my wrist and pulled me upward until I slammed into his chest, "God you butt face," I whined, "Scaring little girls off rails, that wasn't very nice..." I sighed.

"Little girls don't wear things like this," he said gesturing to the article of clothing in my hand. I looked up at his face, green eyes behind dark oval rim glasses, grey curly hair, I slowly reached up to move the glasses from his face. I leaned up to kiss him gently on the mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer, my fingers playing with his curls.

Then I pulled away, and walked to the kitchen leaving him behind, "Don't get me wrong you have the butt for it," Jack called out, I shot him the bird.

_Meeeeeelllllt - We've reached the station... We can't see each other anymore, _

_we're close yet so far away, so..._

_ Meeeellllt - I want to walk hand in hand with you! _

_Must we say goodbye so soon?_

_ Hold me tight right away! ...or something_

_

* * *

_**Song Melt by Miku Hatsune... I love it so much it's adorable... and in japanese psssst. you should Youtube it! Unless you hate girls singing in japanese.**

**Yeah... you realize I had a lot of fun writing this right? I mean my new criteria is I must have a gay or lesbian in it, that was for you Sammy boy!**

**Ah... well no seriousness in that chapter... okay 85 reviews let's go!  
**


	11. Chapter 13

**Aaaah I feel so ashamed, I had to stop writing my other story because my friend knocked my book o' notes into a mud puddle and I have extreme writers block... hey maybe later I'll try and write a Pokemon fanfic or maybe a Percy Jackson fanfic, Oh a vocaloid fanfic.**

**Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja yes I do enjoy japanese songs... only the serious ones, because in others their voices are too high! and they sing about the randomest things...**

**Popipo... vegetable juice song anyone? :)**

**Rhaksha had a mental breakdown from stress, and the heat of the flames, AND the drugs they injected her with... i'd like to see you guys deal with what she deals with and NOT have a mental breakdown and yes Whisper was carrying her.  
**

**Uh yes... FTW, sigh I always thought that meant ("F" the what...)**

**WAHAAAAA! *victory leap***

**I don't own MR but I'm working on it...:P Yeah people told me my cakes are good but I have a habit of buying extra containers of icing so I could just eat them, heh heh *^_^***

**Odd ball in how did you know? I was going to have Flame and Tanner ask... after this I'm planning on having a reunion story for Mechanical Flight, ten years later, and there's gonna be SOME BAYBAYS! and drama if I can stand it... Oh and my gay friend's name is Steven pronounced Stay-van *rolls eyes* he's cool and does do that over feminine stuff...**

**APACHEMOUNTAINDANCER WHERE ARE YOU? I MISSES YOUR REVIEWS! AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REGULAR REVIEWERS?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ghoust POV**

I sat in the sewers waiting for Thorn, he couldn't come yesterday but he said he would come today, I sighed exhaustively, it had been such a long day at work, I combed through my hair with my fingers and then thought better of it.

The sewer didn't actually smell that nasty to me, I think we Erasers smell worse... yuck, nastiest thing ever, I shifted to the right as the foot steps began to approach me, "Ew why are we down here?" Thorn asked, "Because I found something cool!" I exclaimed. "In the damn sewer?" he snorted, "Yes Thorn in the damn sewer," I mocked.

"So what's up with you?" I asked, "Well apparently Ari is in to wearing lacey thongs now, and she's all blushy and embarrassed," he sighed, "So what did you have to show me?" he asked.

"I think I know why bird kids are attracted to here," I said, "I took his wrist and then we shadow ported, shadow porting is like stepping into a wet pair of underwear... yes I know it's nasty.

We finally appeared in the other side in a deep sewer chamber and hanging from two chains was a moon, I suddenly felt the draw of it, as if it were whispering into my ear begging to be touched. I glanced at Thorn, "Don't touch it" I ordered, "Why," he said dreamily, "I threw a rat at it and as soon as it touched it, it went all zombie rat on me," I said. "I don't believe you," Thorn said cocking his head to the side.

I used shadows to teleport a rat over to me, snatched it up before it could run and heaved it against the moon statue, it squealed and it's eyes turned red, "Squeak!" it yelped and began to shudder, bouncing like it was high and scurrying around the room.

I looked at Thorn with an I told you so look on my face...

"Dude, let me out of here before that rat get's a whiff of us," he hissed, right now the rat was running from wall to wall, smashing it's poor little skull into the bricks..."Dude we can't just leave it here," I said. "What do you want us to do? Take it home, wash it up and name it Fluffy?" Thorn asked.

I smiled mischievously, "Oh hell no..."

* * *

**Thorn POV**

It was dark, I was flying home, and I had a rat in my jacket pocket, I f-ing hate being a bird kid, I opened the door to the House of Freaks with a glare**, **evident on my face, and to my surprise found Rhaksha and Whisper sitting on the counter... either glaring at each other, or staring into one another's souls, I couldn't tell.

"Uh... hey we have school tomorrow so Whisper you can borrow one of my uniforms and... Rhaksha you can borrow one of Ariella's," I said, then the rat began to hump my stomach.

Game over

* * *

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU WASH A RAT!" Ariella screamed from the bathroom, "And what the freak is wrong with it!" she cried her voice getting higher with each word, "This is so gross!" she whined.

I walked into the bathroom, she and Jack were wrestling with the rat, trying to force it in to the tub, "It could have rabies or something," she cried, the red eyed demon shreiked and flung itself upward then tried to escape only causing all three of them to tumble into the tub. "WAAAAAAAH!" Ari shreiked at the top of her lungs, as she threw her arms across her chest, blushing.

She had taken off her school uniform sweater and was only in a white button up shirt, emphasis on _white_ button up shirt, "You complain too much," Jack mumbled, he now had the rat in three of his six arms and was scrubbing it furiously. "I'm going to bed," she mumbled, "Wait what are we going to name it?" Ghoust asked from the kitchen.

"Cutie," "Mittens," "Vladmir" "Devil's spawn" "Bitch," "Crackhead," we all voted and the rat's name ended up being Crackhead... because the rat was seven levels of crazy, we found a basket to put it in while Ghoust did whatever he did with it.

* * *

I walked toward my room, when I saw it, the hulking shadow of an Eraser flashing by Archer's room, I quickly entered finding nothing, but Razor isn't getting off that easy, I sat on the bed beside her as she lay in her coma like slumber.

I pretended to close my eyes, my ears open for the slightest sound, a few minutes later I heard it, _I...know you're awake,_ he said, I sprung toward the sound landing on top of it.

Two furry Eraser mitts crashed against my stomach sending me so far up in the air I felt my back slam against the ceiling, I landed hard on the carpeted ground, coughing I quickly jackniffed to my feet and aimed myself to face my twin brother.

What looked to be an Eraser version of me, a pure black mane with silver streaks, and ice blue eyes, "Will you not _die_ brother," he spat as we circled each other, "This isn't the damn middle ages, I would say something along the lines of... I'm gonna kill you queer," I growled. Razor leaped, his fist about two inches from my nose, luckily I had been able to knee him in the chest and roll away in time to avoid a slash from his claws.

I spun at him with a low aimed roundhouse kick but the following blow that connected with my knees was enough to slam me on my back, I stood on shaking legs, Razor gasped then met my eyes.

He let out an animal like cry and tackled me into the ground, I punched him hard in the face but he had gone complete savage, snarling, foam coming from his mouth, I pounded against him with everything I had in me, but it wasn't enough.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM..." Jack growled, in full wolf form, a full nine feet tall so that he barely got into the room, he whacked Razor with one paw and he went flying smashing into a window. "TELL THE OTHERS TO STAY AWAY!" I yelled at him, as he struggled to control himself in wolf form.

Razor clicked something, and to my horror Archer clicked to life, "_Initiating android form... data japanese, masuta (master) Razor-san" she droned,_ "Ā ohayō min'na, (good morning everyone)," she said perkily, then looked at Thorn with a smile on her face. "Hai, masutā wa nani o watashi ni dōshite go kibōdesu ka? (Yes master what would you like me to do?) she said cocking her head to the side.

"Take out the big one," he said, Jack snarled, "Her... fight me? she weighs like what eighty two pounds," he chuckled, "Anata wa jibun no taijū o suisoku shite imasu ka? Sore wa shitsureidesu. (Are you guessing my weight? that is rude.)" she said giving him an adorable smile and walking toward him.

"Sorry about this sweet heart," he said swinging at her, "Ki ~ya~tsu!" she cried, jumping out the way nimbly and skidding to the right a few feet as Jack cocked his fist to punch, as he threw his fist forward I gasped.

Archer had caught his hand mid blow, and I could hear the clink of metal, "Anata wa amerika-jin ga shōjo o utsu no ni jūbun'na imidesu ka? (Are you Americans mean enough to hit a girl?)" she said pouting. All I could do was watch open mouthed.

She spun into the air, her body twisting into a perfect flying spin kick and her booted foot slammed into Jack's face before he could react she had rolled underneath his legs coming out behind him, clenching on to his tail. "KYA!" she cried flipping the wolf over her shoulder, he made a huge boom sound, as he collided with the ground, it was shuddering under the impact. Why the Hell were the others still sleeping? and why couldn't I move?

One of Jack's eyes turned blood red, and he shoved the thin girl sending her flying into the wall, she cried out crumpling to the ground, but as Jack approached her she spun in a circle on the ground her foot hooking his and sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Ijiwaru! (Meanie!)" she said sticking out her tongue, but Jack was up again, and now they were palm to palm pushing against each other, as if in a strength contest, Jack was obviously stronger, but Archer held her ground. The android's eyes narrowed, and she flung her foot out, the mechanically enhanced limb crashing into Jack's... let's say...kiwis?

The guy crumpled to his knees, Archer spun into a kick, slamming her boot into Jack's head, and slowly he shifted to normal form lying on the ground, Archer turned to me, giggling, "What the Hell," I managed to whisper. Did I just watch a _girl_ take down an nine foot _wolf. _No mean to be sexist but come on people.

Razor turned to me, "See my power Thorn?" he said walking over to take Archer by the waist, nibbling her neck playfully while she stood staring into space, I growled, "I must say Thorn... you have a nice taste in women," he said smiling devilishly.

I clenched my fists, as he wrapped his arms around her neck, " My favorite color is _blonde..."_ he whispered.

"Razor... I _will _kill you, and I mean it, I am about two seconds from doing it, let her the heck go, and get your ass out of here," I growled my teetch clenched with the efforts of self control.

He smiled evilly, and clicked his claws, "_Android function deactivating processing human emotions... uploading code: Archer," _she said in her robotic tone, "I will be back and I will finish this," he hissed gently passing me the girl and leaving.

"_Loading complete initiating human functions,"_ Archer said, then opened her eyes, gone were the bright grey ones, they were now a storm grey, "Thorn..." she said quietly, her voice wasn't high anymore. "Yes..." I replied, "Can you just put me on the bed?" she asked, "Oh my God what happened to my room? Why am I wearing this, JACK!" she cried.

She sprung clumsily from the bed tripping over her feet to get to the boy, she put his head in her lap, "Jack can you hear me?" she said softly, "Yeah, yeah I need to rest... it was Tyler," he said and closed his eyes again. Archer whirled to glare at me, on the brink of tears, "What happened?"

* * *

**Just know you guys don't deserve this :) Okay next Chapter a halloween one shot, THIS IS IMPORTANT!  
**

**I NEED NINETY-FIVE REVIEWS! AND IN YOUR REVIEW YOU MUST STATE WHICH FIVE CHARACTERS IN THIS BOOK YOU WANT ME TO FOCUS ON, it doesn't matter where they are in the story... I'll take the name's that appear most... okays? hop to it!  
**


	12. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

**Sorry for not explaining better I meant to say after I finish writing this story... But you can scratch that... my friend said the people don't have enough chemistry... and... other mean things and it depressed me...:(  
**

**And... THIS ONE SHOT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! IT IS JUST A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU! THE ONLY THING I KEPT IS THE HOUSE OF FREAKS AND THE CHARACTERS! THE STORY WILL RESUME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SO THE CHARACTERS ARE... ARCHER! THORN! JACK! ARIELLA! AND... RHAKSHA!**

**Q answers...**

**Farting smoke?**

**I can only play but so many video games because I get irritated easily and thrown things (cough Wii remote cough*) at things (*cough TV cough*)**

**sorry if it's not funny... I'm kinda mad...**

**Guess what? How do I know I've been on this site to much? After writing my essay today I looked for spell check, ... on my paper *rolls eyes* yes I know, dur-dur-dur, but I have so many of these moments. **

**I was watching a Youtube video whiel talking to my friend on the phone, so when Teto started spazzing out I was like "MATTHEW WASN'T THAT HILARIOUS, DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THIS VIDEO!" then I was like...oops  
**

**THIS ONE SHOT IS RATED T+ FOR PERVERTED THEMES (my friends helped me come up with the ideas) AND SLIGHT GORE (Meggie likes horror movies)**

**HERE IT IS!**

**I LOVE YOU NOG NOG NOSH! Bring on your villian** **AND MY NEW BVF Shemeikoko!**

**

* * *

**

**Archer POV**

It had been an hour since Ghoust took the others out for a horror movie marathon and I was lovin' it, "Archie come pick up the costumes with me," Thorn said taking my arm, "Don't call me "Archie" I mumbled, "I sound like a man," I whined.

"ARIELLA I'M GOING TO PICK UP OUR COSTUMES FOR TRICK OR TREATING!" I yelled, why were we going trick or treating? because we had never been before, and... and it was Ari's birthday so she got to pick what she wanted to do.

"Here it's cold take my jacket," Thorn said passing me his long black jacket, the sleeves were too long but it smelled yummy, "But now you don't have anything I said as he opened the door. Freezing wind blew in and I quickly pulled off my scarf wrapping it around Thorn's neck. "They're you go," I said sweetly kissing his cheek, he growled, " A _pink _scarf?" " A _hot pink _scarf," "I hope you f-ing die," "And you'll be a mess, face it nobody could wipe their ass if I wasn't around" "I am perfectly capable of wiping my ass when you are not around!" "Oh sure..." "Yes you are _such_ an important member of the Flock"

"Well someone needs to be," "You are so stuck up," "Grow some," "Gimme yours and we'll have a deal," "you douche," "Suck it," "I don't suck things I can't see," "That's not what Razor said," WHAP!

This continued all the way to the party store, "You know I love you," I said patting his tummy, he snorted.

"So how about being a lesbian, you Ariella, and Rhaksha can even make out for that extra "oomph" he said snickering as he held up a french maid outfit, "Why don't you be a porn star and wear a leather thong?" I retorted holding up the costume.

"Okay, okay joking, come on let's save time, I pick girl clothes you pick boy clothes because we'll take to long if we're picking for the same gender," he said, made sense so I nodded... mistake number one.

* * *

"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" I yelled pressing myself against the locked door so the others couldn't break in, "BATMAN... WITH TIGHTS?" Thorn yelled back, "Come on let us in, it can't be that bad," Jack said.

"Dude, if I sneeze I'm afraid my boobs will pop out," I whined, I heard snickers and pressed myself harder against the door, I looked at Ariella who was sitting on the bed kicking her feet, in her waaaaay to short Bubbles (the blue one) outfit, ugh guys are such pervs... "Here," Rhaksha said tossing both of us jackets long enough so that we could maintain dignity.

**Jack POV**

I finally gave up and picked the lock, getting the door open in a flash, "Let's go, Thorn you get Archer, I'll get Rhaksha and Ari," I said, "Excuse me?" Rhaksha growled, I grabbed her and Ariella's hand taking them outside onto the street where little kids ran along up to door's ringing the bell and yelling "Trick or Treat"

Our grouped walked to the house next us and Ariella rang the doorbell, I shifted uncomfortably, samurai robes are uncomfortable, finally an elderly woman opened the door, "Who the Hell are you kids, y'all are too damn grown to be trick o' treating," she grumbled slamming the door in our faces, "WTF!" Ari yelled. Then she began to bang on the door "GIMME MY CANDY YA BU-FAGGOT!" she screamed.

"GET THE HELL OF MY LAWN BEFORE I CALL THE DAMN COPS!" she hissed, "I WANT MY CANDY!" Ari screeched, the woman took out a phone, I grabbed the raging girl by the arm and we proceeded to drag her away. "You don't yell at old ladies," Rhaksha hissed, "Why is there an age limit on Halloween?" Ari fumed. "I don't know humans are weird," Archer sighed, "Yep," Thorn said fixing his Batman mask.

"No, you're not allowed to talk," Archer said gently slapping his face, "I'll talk all I want," he said, "Not if you wanna keep your face," she hissed, "Are you on it," he said smiling, "Don't ask me if I'm "on it" you asshole!" she cried. "I'm not an asshole," he said quietly, "Shut the Bitch up!," she hissed.

"Yep she's on it," I whispered to Thorn, "So what do we do know?" Rhaksha asked, "Go into the haunted house," I said pointing at the huge, rickety building with a banner that read haunted. "Cool let's go," Ariella said pressing against my side.

We hurried through the front door, we were met by a plastic witch screeching witch, Archer giggled and poked it's nose, Um hello, pain and torture during the first years of all our lives so... not that easy to surprise.

"This is gonna suck..." Rhaksha sighed, "Let's give it a chance," Thorn said shrugging.

**Ariella POV**

I sighed and we walked into the next room, I gasped, the room was bubbling and distorted as if I was looking at it through a lava lamp, Jack tugged my arm but his grip felt weak, he began to drag me toward the small door. I followed behind him, what the heck was going on? where were the others? Jack got on his knees while I clutched one of my long dark pigtails and shivered. Was this a trap?

Jack opened the door and ushered me through, but as soon as I left the door way... I was alone, it was dark, I waited a while for my pupils to adjust... they never did.

I walked slowly forward wishing I had brought my I-pod... clutching the fabric of the jacket I looked around... nothing, "GUYS!" I screamed... no sound left my mouth. I put my arms out around me feeling for something... anything but there was only nothing.

I tried to spread my wings but they wouldn't open, if they were even there, Suddenly a random flash of red light burst throughout the entire area, I screamed but it only lasted a second. I couldn't even see my surroundings...

My stitches that crossed along my back, and scars even the ones that had healed... split open, my scream came out like the cry of an injured bird, and butterflies flew from my mouth, glowing with a soft purple light, one swooped down to land softly on my right shoulder... And a song flooded into my brain...

A purple butterfly on your right shoulder  
We kissed  
In the corner of the room  
Iearned what it's like  
To have a heartrending feeling  
Sounds of a piano rebounded,

Dissonace in my head  
Ah~

A purple butterfly on your right shoulder  
We kissed  
In the corner of the room  
I learned what it's like  
To have a heartrending feeling  
Sounds of a piano rebounded,  
Dissonace in my head

I'm having a nightmare,  
Wake me up, hurry  
A beginning is always trivial, right?

My favorite song... ever, I tried to look at the purple butterfly on my shoulder, but the pain wouldn't allow me, tears ran down my face... a purple butterfly on your right shoulder meant... you were going to die.

"Oh no my dear you can never die..." said a voice above me... this pain will only continue? I shrieked as loud as I could, but to my surprise there was no pain in my voice only a beautiful note filled with emotion as the room flashed a brilliant purple.

_purple butterfly on your right shoulder... but you must endure the pain  
_

_**Rhaksha POV**_

I fought with everything I had in me, but for some reason the elements wouldn't come to my command, as the men forced me into the straight jacket, "I'M NOT CRAZY!" I managed to cry before they threw me into the back of their truck.

There was a little boy also in a straight jacket smiling innocently, "Hi," he said in a bright voice, I couldn't talk I was afraid my voice would crack, I strained against the tears that threatened to pour from my eyes. "Do you want to be friends?" he asked, words would not come out my mouth, I did have wings... I didn't know why they wouldn't come out though...

Or was I really crazy? Would man be cruel enough to experiment on fellow man? If there is a God would he ever condone this? "Mommy ignored me too... she always hit me, why wasn't I good enough? I wish I could be good," the boy said quietly.

"Mommy..." he said looking at me... then the world began to unwind, the boy was crying, "They never leave us... not truelly," he whispered, "KYAAAAAAAAA!" I cried as my body began to disintegrate... there is no God...

**Jack POV**

I walked through the never ending hall of mirror shivering, why was it so cold?

_"Jack... long time no see," Tyler said_ "Get out of my head Tyler..." I hissed, _"I can't Jack... I'm a part of you..." he whispered_ "NO YOU ARE NOT!" I yelled feeling my anger rise, _"Believe it or not I'm a part of you..." he said his voice echoing,_ "No your NOT!" I cried my voice cracking on the last word. _"All of that power and anger you would be the perfect warrior," Tyler purred._

_"_Tyler I am not like you," I said, "_Look into the mirror what do you see?" Tyler asked, _I looked up, it was me, one of my green eyes blood red and my hands were clutching my hair. "I see me Tyler," I said, _"Well I see hate I see anger I see vented up horror waiting to be released," Tyler growled, "Remember Rin Kagamine..."_

I small cry escaped my throat... Rin the adorable eight year old who lived in the cell across from mine, blond hair, blue eyes, and a huge white bow always on her head, she was always nice, no matter how hurt or angry she was. She had even smiled at me... when I killed her in the arena...

I horrible growl was torn from my throat and I began to shift into wolf form, _"Remember the way she talked to you softly when you were hurt?" _claws erupted from my finger tips, _"Remember when she shared her food?" _Fur grew from every pore in my body, _"She cried when you cried..." _Fangs burst from my canines, _"And her sweet voice singing from her cell?" _my mind went into a fury.

"GET OUT!" I screamed tearing at my stomach, guts and fluids began to fall _"When she would accidentally call you big brother?" _I raked a claw down my face, _" She made your sister laugh... something that girl hasn't done in a long time,"_ the most terrible, animal like wail flew from my mouth, my eardrums vibrated with pain and my throat caught fire, wings erupted from my back as I crumpled to the ground in a bloody furry heap.

Even in my numb state I could feel someone stepping out of my body, a slender boy with dark blond hair and red eyes, he looked down at me and smiled, saying something and walking away leaving me to die. I would never forget those words, _You have served my purpose_ I had let Tyler... loose?

**Archer POV**

I walked onward and found a bathroom, which I quickly threw up in, pure terror filled my heart, was I back at the School?

I turned to look at the mirror and I screamed... it was me... fully robotic not a scrap of skin, hair, or color besides silver on my body, I peered closer and the girl mimicked my movements. "Who are you?" I asked slowly... "I am Archer," she said her voice a robotic version of mine. I tried hard not to pee on myself only letting a whimper past my lips.

"U-um I'm Archer," I said my voice quivering, "Wrong answer," the robot said grabbing my shirt and switching places with me. I screamed and pounded on the glass but the robot only snickered and turned away. "Don't leave me!," I squealed my knees shaking, she turned to me and flicked me off.

I felt like I had to puke again, I turned around but the mirror image of the bathroom was gone replaced with blackness, "Archer is that you?" said a familiar voice, "Yeah," I squeaked... Thorn?

"Here take my hand," he said as I felt his clasp around mine, I was shaking now, "what's going on?" I asked, he said nothing as we walked further into the darkness away from the mirror.

My hip bumped against his and I felt something hard, "What's that?" I asked him, "My wallet," he said looking down at me, "You don't have no money," I said reaching into his pocket... and pulling out a... remote.

"No..." I said, "Yes," he growled a toothy smile appearing on his face, my legs finally gave out, and I fell cowardly to the ground, he soon landed on top of me, "Hmmm... did he pick this outfit?" he asked, I tried to say something witty but only whines would come out. "Cute mating call... I think I'll answer it," he said reaching for me. Flashbacks of the male Erasers and Whitecoats came back and sheer terror took me over.

I wriggled but he had my arms pinned down and managed to get the dress off with his teeth, he licked his lips and started toward my bra, tears were running down my face, why was I so helpless, I winced as it touched my thigh, he laughed in my ear, "You scared?"

"So you can't live up to Thorn so you... r-r-rape me instead, he's not even herer" I said gasping as the bra came off, " Don't F with me girly," he hissed, "Then what the hell are you doing to me now?" I asked. "Shut up," he hissed I closed my eyes, had I ever been so helpless? no. It had something to do with this place, I heard the clink of pants being undone and his shirt coming off.

"I don't know why you try you'll never be _him_," I said looking into ice blue eyes, his face was a mask of rage as he stepped off of me, I picked up my dress slipped it on and ran. I tried to leap out and fly but my wings would not extend. Suddenly a shudder ran through my body and blood began to spurt from my mouth, I could hear Razor cackling far behind me, then it began to pour from my ears, then from my nose.

I couldn't scream or move, I just fell to the ground bleeding, then I remembered... the remote...

But I couldn't see anymore because the blood was now pouring from my eyes, pain overriding everything else. I heard footsteps walk over to me and through the gushing coming from my ears he said..."Who said I was Thorn?"

**Thorn POV**

I turned off my power and watched the others wake up with a start, "Where are we?" Rhaksha asked her heart beat so loud I could faintly hear it, "What happened?" Ariella asked wiping tears from her eyes. Archer turned to look at me then frowned, "YOU BITCH!" she said punching my chest, "You said this house would suck... so I released your worst fears," I said standing, Rhaksha and Ari looked at each other... and then pantsed me... did I mention I was wearing tights... I mean who wears underwear under tights?

* * *

**Yeah aren't my friends pervs? I came up with Ariella (being alone no talking) and Jack's (Tyler becoming real) fears... the others came up with Rhaksha's (being crazy, being alone) and Archer's (being raped, being a robot, Thorn actually being Razor and visa versa) fears.**

**Yeah **** doesn't like Archer... he's mean.**

**So I hoped you enjoyed it... I WANT 110 reviews!  
**


	13. Chapter 15

**READ THIS!**

** you guys amaze me...:) GUESS WHAT RIN AND LEN ARE MY NEW AVATAR'S SO YOU HAVE TO CLICK IT OR I'LL DIE! CAUSE I CAN'T KEEP IT ON HERE CAUSE IT LOOKS GIRLY!  
**

**I'm gonna give you all hugs... well know that I mean sisterly or brotherly hugs and virtual cookies... so you can eat them with you virtual mouth and crap them out your virtual asses :P**

**Oh I forgot to add, Len Kagamine is a Vocaloid along with _Rin_ (yes she was the girl I talked about, uh the song he sang is called "Purple butterfly on your right shoulder" it's a good song, if you wanna hear it go on youtube and type kagamine len butterfly on your right show and click on the first one... it's a cool song.**

**And if you actually do look it up, no Len is not gay the lyrics were originally for his _female _counterpart Rin... and the pic makes him look like a girl but he's a boy...**

_**Okay answering questions again...**_

**I watched the video and it took me soooo long to realize DBZ was "Dragon Ball Z" and the video was... weird?**

**He released there worst fears with his power to... create images in people's head.**

**Uh well my friends pitch me ideas sometimes but I usually don't do horror... period so this was our first time, but they've seen a bunch of horror movies and I've seen a couple because I'm a big scaredy cat...**

**Scary? I appreciate them comments and stuff (they made me smile) but there was no suspense at all, and I messed up a lot cause I was rushing...**

**Okay you do that Nog Nog nosh... what does that mean anyway...**

**Yes everything except Rin is NOT CANON.**

**Damn... everyone loves screwing with Jack!  
**

**oh yeah I'm gonna give my friends fake names so they don't get attacked but I'll tell you my name, it's Nick, and my deal is if you find me, and rape me, you gonna die or come out missing a few parts  
**

**Personally I think Jack got the worst deal... not intended...**

**Jack is still there but he was effected the most so he was silent...**

**Christmas special? I guess if I'm still typing this story around Christmas time...**

**Yeah the part with Rin can be canon  
**

**You know what? it's kinda cool cause a lot of these characters are like people I know in real life... and the convos are conversations I've had in real life... Stina can you guess who you are? And Meggie you better know who you are. Steven if you don't know who you are, you're stupid...**

**My teeth hurt :( Anyway I don't own Maximum Ride, still workin on it but JP is being mean :(  
**

**

* * *

**

**Archer POV**

"Rhaksha you keep hogging the sheets," I whined, "Well your the one who wanted to sleep with me because you were _scared_, anyway it's time to get _up,"_ she muttered, "I don't wanna go to school," I sighed, "Well that's too bad for you..." Rhaksha said and with a sigh shoved me out the bed.

WHAM! Ow... I rubbed my head and sat up, I was awake now... and mad, everyone was gone I didn't know where anyone was or if they were okay? And now Razor could control me with the push of a button on his remote control. "GET YO BUTT UP AND GET A MOVE ON!" Rhaksha cried as I got a face full of pillow, okay I was grumpy now.

I almost ran over Ghoust walking to the bathroom, not really caring, I was ready to go crazy white girl on someone, I walked into the bathroom, and did bathroom things wrapping myself in a towel and drying my dripping wet hair.

I took a look at the uniform laid out on my bed, white button up shirt, purple tie, grey sweater, knee high white socks, and a way to short black skirt, why was I wearing skirts lately. Not that I had a problem with it, I don't mind, frilly, pink, fluffy, only slutty, revealing, and stuff like that. Someone knocked on the door and I quickly pulled the skirt up clutching the sweater to me, "Come in," I said.

Thorn walked in looking at me with sad eyes, "Do you need help tying you tie?" I smirked pulling my sweater over my head, "Archer... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have dragged you into this... Razor and me drama," he said. "S'okay," I said, "I have a reason to believe that Mr. Chu and Razor are together somehow, there are robot versions of me... and Maximum Ride," I said. "God it's so tiring, being us," he moaned.

"But if they didn't do what they do we wouldn't have met each other," I said, pulling the socks up and taking note of how interested Thorn was in my legs, damn you school girl skirt...

"Hmmm... how so?" he asked, "Well I wouldn't have met Rhaksha who's like my best friend, and Whisper... my brother, Tanner, my little honey bucket, Flame... my little bad ass, and Ghoust my big brother/dad kinda," I said feeling like crying, I stood up and walked to my dresser pulling the rave goggles on my head.

"You forgot someone..." Thorn said standing, "And you Thorn... the dude..." I said blushing, "Anyway I could upgrade my status?" he asked walking toward me, his movements were slow and seductive forcing me to take in his perfect body coming at me.

My heart beat began to quicken, and I turned away from the ice blue eyes melting into my grey ones.

His arms wrapped around me and I frowned, his chest pressed to mine and I felt a sigh leave my mouth, "I really am sorry Archie," he whispered, "You d-don't have to p-prove it like t-this," I said, a groan coming from my mouth, eeeeeew, did that come out of me? His lips were on my neck, and the full length of his body was against mine.

He sat me on the counter so that he could kiss me better, he was like 6.2" and I was... 5.5" the last time I checked, my legs were wrapped around his waist, I looked at his handsome face and gasped. My head was spinning, could it be Razor? Or was it really Thorn? Maybe Thorn is Razor and Razor is Thorn? Or maybe... my head was hurting and Thorn pulled away abruptly. "We gotta hurry or we're gonna be late," Thorn said taking me into the hall.

We dodged to the right as Crackhead tore down the corridor squealing like he was on fire. Ariella came out Jack's room dragging her backpack, "Archer you moan really loud," she sighed. "Is he okay?" I asked, my face was so hot you could cook pancakes on it, "Uh-huh Jack's downstairs," she said taking a random orange out her pocket biting it to suck the juice out.

"I can thank you more when we get home," Thorn said loud enough for my ears only, ooh, I wish I had something to throw, Ariella wriggled her eyebrows at me and we started toward the kitchen taking the long way. "So, you and Jack are together right?" I asked, "I'm not sure... I kinda hope so, I think it's more than a crush," she said nonchalantly, "What about you and Thorn, I heard a crash and then groans in his room," she said. My face was probably never going to go back to it's normal color.

"Uh yeah, he was kissing my neck and pressing himself against me," I said running my fingers through my now way too long hair, Ariella opened her mouth to say something and I saw the look in her eyes, "I _will _never answer that question... don't even say anything," I hissed.

" I know Jack h- wait do you hear something?" Ariella asked, I could hear... the sound of flapping wings, all of a sudden strong arms had picked me and Ariella up... Jack... he was flying at top speed. A girl scream left my mouth but the air sucked it away, I looked at Jack, _you guys were taking too long_, he mouthed, Jack dipped right wing down hard as we spun to the right. And went through the last corridor that lead through the kitchen.

Rhaksha was sneaking peeks at Whisper while he stared into space, and Ghoust was eating breakfast, Thorn was sitting at the door, looking at me looking at him looking at me looking at h- "Archer we have to go," Rhaksha said and we left, I kissed Ghoust on the cheek before we left and he smiled, "Bye Bye, Archie,"

Ew, why was everyone calling me that.

* * *

So we were late to school, I had to go see a old lady who gave me a schedule, I was in the same class as Rhaksha! YEAH!so off we went to class together...

Why was everyone slapping at our butts? (and getting punched in the face) what did thrusting your hips put and making a face mean? "Okay Archer... I'm trying to keep my cool, apparently bird kids are attractive..." Rhaksha said. We walked into the gym class and I was given a spare uniform to wear... was it legal to wear shorts this short... I swear my butt was about to fall out. And exercise, I think not... so basically I just sat the whole period.

**Ariella POV**

I sat looking at the math problem... what do they mean find "x" it's right there! But every time I circled it the teacher marked it wrong, "Ari pssst, Ari," I looked to the voice, Thorn? Why was he at the door? "I'm in the middle of a test, whaddya want?" I asked quietly, he motioned for me to come here, I nodded and raised my hand, "Yes Ariella?" "Um I gotta take a leak," "excuse me?" "I gotta pee" "Well somebody's out already" "But ma'am I really have to go" "Well you'll have to wait" "But I _really _gotta go," I whined, I stood up and just left the classroom, oh well so much for staying on the teachers good side.

"So what's up?" I asked, "Look who happens to be at the school," Thorn said gesturing to the gym room, I gasped... Maximum Ride and Iggy, how did we know them? We read their files like the stalkers we are.

"Oh my God it's Iggy, I love that guy, we shared a cage at the school for two years, he's sooooooo hot," I gushed, Thorn rolled his eyes, "We have to talk to them... especially about that weird statue that draws bird kids here," he said.

"What if she doesn't know about it?" I asked, "We'll tell her, duh..." he said, "Well let's go get her and get out of here," I said opening up the door to the gym, Thorn was on my heels.

I walked up to the girl, she was leaning on the wall while everyone else pounded each other mercilessly with rubber balls. Brown eyes regarded me, assessing me to see if I was a threat or not, obviously I wasn't. "What do you want?" she sighed, "Max... we need to talk," I said using my most serious voice, "I don't need to talk with you about anything," she said hostility appearing instantly in her voice.

"Please... I'm like you, something is up and we need to work together..." I said, her eyes narrowed, "Come with us and we can prove it," Thorn said coming up beside me, "Get away," Max said clenching her fist and giving me a look that mad me internally shudder.

I slid off my sweater and began to un button my shirt, catching a lot of attention, as the two gym teachers began toward me, I slowly slid the back of the bra up so I wouldn't have to take it off... to reveal me wings.

Max's jaw dropped and I took to the air, Archer and Rhaksha were already on their feet spreading their own wings, Thorn was now ruffling his own feathers, "IGGY GET DYLAN WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" she cried... "meet me at Starbucks in two hours," she hissed quietly.

* * *

**Okay I know it's short but hey...**

**and I meant to make it 105 reviews but I wrote 110 instead sorry, anyway this time I need 115 :P  
**


	14. Chapter 16

**Okay first things first... I feel inclined to tell you my friends want to start pitching ideas for me... you can to if you want to...:) Avenging Angels has been very helpful and you to full on 24 and nog nog nosh :)**

**So I should probably tell you this conversation that happened today...**

**Me: Oh crap guys the bell is about to ring quick gimme some ideas for the new chapter *takes out paper* **

**Blank: God Niddy your so needy, well we could have that new snake guy come and rape Ari...**

**Me: What is it with you guys and rape lately?**

**Blank2: Rape is a part of society...**

**Me: But it's not accepted in society, it's shunned by society... dumbass**

**Blank3: Your just mad because _ (sorry can't say names) raped you last year**

**Me: *fumes* Ugh I felt so violated you said we wouldn't never SPEAK OF IT!**

**Blank: Personally I think you enjoyed it**

**Me: I'mma gonna kill you, *glances at clock* hurry gimme some ideas...**

**Blank2: The snake guy can rape Crackhead**

**Me: *ew face* enough with the rape.**

**Blank3: (blank3 personally loves the JackXAriella couple with a passion, she thinks they're cute): Oooh you should add the paragraph I wrote**

**Me: It's rated T**

**Blank3: rate it M**

**Me: I would feel yucky writing it**

**Blank: Weenie, grow some**

**Me: Shut the bitch up... *gets yelled at by teacher***

**Yep I had to get lectured by the teacher... -_-**

**I'm tired... okay I don't own MR, James Patterson _still _won't sign the papers...**

**Here it is... Listening to my favorite song ever... again this song rocks! Music effects my writing a lot**

**Oops I forgot Jack didn't have wings but he can keep' em XD**

**_OKAY I AM SORRY FOR THE ARCHERXTHORN SCENE AT THE END BUT MY COUSIN WROTE A PARAGRAPH AND IT WAS CUTE... BUT SOMEWHAT PERVERTED IF YOU CAN READ THROUGH THE LINES... BUT ANYWAY I HAD TO ADD IT!_**

**_LOVES YOU SNICKIE!_**

**_I LUV U MANDYKINS!  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Ghoust POV**

I sighed as I read the text, _We have Max get your butt over to Starbucks pronto,_ "Guys I gotta go," I said though no one could hear me, I walked through the back off the building onto the street, surprising myself by actually running. I dodged through the crowd, Had they captured Max? Or was she hear by her decision?

I finally made it to Starbucks with seconds to spare, I looked around but it didn't take long to find the table with my friends, I sighed, Ariella was upside down in a booth trying to see if she could drink her lemonade. And failing miserably, three other children were imitating her, I recognized them instantly, Angel, the Gasman, and Nudge, Iggy was staring,off somewhere with unseeing kinda glazed blue eyes, Dylan was sitting very close to Max who was in deep conversation with Archer, Thorn and Jack.

I quickly noted the way Angel was looking at Jack, with an uncomfortable look, and I saw the body signals she was secretly giving to Max.

I walked over and sat down, "Well obviously something is drawing us here, and recently has been put here because it shows know signs of rust or age despite being in a sewer," Thorn said rubbing his head. "I could show it to you if you'd like," I asked her, stressed brown eyes looked up, "I'm sorry but I can't risk putting my Flock in a trap," she said.

"We would never try to hurt you," Jack said, "Not that you could..." Max sighed, Archer snorted and I saw Max and Angel exchange a glance, suddenly Archer squealed and fell backwards out of the booth and onto the floor, kicking her feet. "AAAAH! JUSTIN BIEBER IN MY HEAD AND WON'T STOP!" Archer cried, Thorn snickered and looked at Max, who then nodded and Archer stopped writhing on the floor but her face was a bright red.

"Okay I'll go but I'm only taking Dylan and Angel with me, and I want um... Thorn is that your name? Jack, and Rhaksha to come with me... uh you guys can help Iggy watch the others," Max said running a hand through brown hair, "Cool," I said standing up, I gave Archer a look as she stood up and she frowned.

"What happened at school today?" I asked her, "Well I got out by jumping through the window during gym, Ariella and Thorn smashed through the roof," Archer said looking at her feet. I poked her head. "God you guys are idiots now we're going to have to leave here soon," I sighed.

Archer looked up at me, "Would some ice cream make it better," she said shifting from side to side, "Come on," Rhaksha whined grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

I gave Archer my most intimidating look, and she giggled.

**Whisper POV**

I frowned and watched Ariella and Archer stare dumb foundedly at each other, Ariella sneaking peeks at Iggy, "So... have we met each other before... Oh I like your goggles they're purple and pretty oh and I like your head phones, they're purple and funky, and kinda show off attitude, Oh do you guys like purple? It's a great color, it's like blue but it's not but not as girly as pink, I don't really like pink, BUT MAX LOOKS SPECTACULAR in it, but for some reason she won't let me pick her outfits anymore, something about Fang and bones or something like that!" Nudge said.

Ugh... to much noise, "OH MY GOD WEAR DID YOU GET YOUR HAIR TIPPED WHITE! Your eyes are really pretty there like teal, aqua green color-" I used my ability to tune out all noise, and watched the cute African American girl talk until the blind boy crazy eye twitched and finally through a donut at her. That got her to throw a donut at him, which caused him to throw a donut back which missed her and hit Archer, which caused her to throw a coffee at him, which hit him full in the face.

Gazzy picked up Ariella's lemonade cup and dumped it on her head, and then she whapped him in the gut, and then stuffed the whipped cream in his mouth, getting a donut in her hair via Iggy. She talked him and they tumbled to the ground, while Archer joined them, via flying bomber, and I watched with amusement as the manager walked over to us, smoke practically flying from her ears. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she yelled, "WE ARE IN STARBUCKS!" Gazzy yelled back mimicking her voice flawlessly, "SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she roared.

"RAPING THIS BLIND KID MA'AM!" Ariella said saluting...so basically we can never go back to Starbucks.

* * *

Ariella stomped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping, she popped into her room, then popped right back out in sweat pants and a Paramore t-shirt, and tossed some clothes to Nudge, while Gazzy came out in some of Tanner's clothes that were a little too big for him.

"Well I had to wash my hair anyway," Ariella sighed, smiling at me, and shooting a glance at Gazzy who smiled angelically, without warning she bunny hopped, piggy back style onto my back. I grunted and proceeded to carry her down stairs dumping her onto the couch and flopping down beside Archer... It was like just leaving _me _alone with the kids... these two (Ariella and Archer) were no better than little kids themselves.

"What's wrong with you?" Archer asked, toweling her hair furiously, "I liked Starbucks," I grumbled, but she just shot me a smile and propped her feet up on my lap, "God you guys are so insensitive," I said quietly, she blew me a kiss then gave me a look tilting her head to the side.

"Whisper what happened?" she asked, "What do you mean?" I asked, "You're different," she said sitting up, leaning toward me, "I don't know how," I said my voice dropping to a whisper. She grinned at me, tears in the corner of her eyes, she leaned forward her thin body heaving with small sobs, "I've missed you so much Whisper," she said her voice shaking.

I wrapped my arms around her and she kept sobbing, "I'm so sorry for leaving, I should have been faster, I should have been stronger, I'm so sorry for leaving you alone with _them, _I shouldn't have died," she whimpered. "Archer stop," I whispered, "Oh God I need to fly," she said removing herself from me, clutching her head she slowly opened the window and leaped through without another word

I looked around luckily no one had seen the scene, and I walked hastily through the window, spreading my dark grey, and black speckled wings out and gliding upward, trying to make it unlikely that anyone would see me.

Suddenly something slammed into me... hard, I opened my eyes to see Rhaksha, my head completely lost itself and I pulled her close and into a kiss. Our wings were wrapped around each other, her soft feathers gentle against my skin, her lips sweet and light against mine, as we spun in circles toward the ground. My heart was beating unusually fast, whether it was from the fast approaching ground, or the taste of Rhaksha'a mouth, I don't think I would ever know.

She pulled away, and I remembered to breath (and a couple seconds later to flap my wings) I looked up at the girl above me, dark curls hanging downward, green eyes wide, face blushing, and soft pink lips pulled tightly together. Then she smiled, and flew off the other way in a hurry.

**Thorn POV **

I watched patiently as all of the others crowded into our lounge taking a seat in various places throughout the lounge, well except for Ghoust he had to get back to work. I cleared my throat, "Well we've found out that when you touch the statue... you get visions, by throwing a rat at it again, and Angel reading it's mind... so we've found out that they're coming and they're gonna be a whole bunch o' them, we can't tell Ghoust or he's going to make us leave... but I think we should stay and protect our home, the House of Freaks, we should set up a trap and I have a plan... are you guys with me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Thorn I'd like to help and all but I need to keep my Flock alive...," Max said standing up and shaking my hand, "Okay good decision, thanks for taking the time to listen to us," I said, smiling. Max nodded and then she and her Flock left... "Okay guys we need a bottle of soda, uh... get Crackhead and a long rope, um... I think Zach had some condoms we need those, um, some lighters, some matches, some paper, Rhaksha hows your fire hand... and Ari how do you feel about being bait?" I asked, "F*** yea! Let's rock this jank!" she cried turning up the music on her I-pod.

"I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!" she sang, "SKILLET YOU ROCK ME TO MY CCCCCOOOOOOOOORRRREE!" she cried in a perfect imitation of a screamo scream. Was I the only one who was nervous beyond belief? I took a look around the room... obviously not?

_**(PAGE BREAK)(I LOVE YOU LACES)(I WONDER WHAT MY CHARACTERS DO DURING A PAGE BREAK... GOTTA WRITE IT!)(LEN AND RIN) (WWJD?)**_

I sat up in my bed, my stomach was churning, and I was worried my plan wouldn't work, and of course if it did, we'd be Archer-bot/ Max-bot/ Fly-boy/ Eraser/ whatever the else they decided to kill us with food... You see those emo people are weenies at least I would have a reason... not saying I'm emo. The door opened and Archer walked in, her long blond hair in a ponytail, a tank top and boy boxers... where those mine? "Hey are those mine?" I sighed leaning my head back against the head board.

"Nope, I stole 'em from Tanner, don't worry I have panties underneath... ew I hate that word we need a knew name for girl underwear," she replied sitting on my bed. "Yammers," "Oh cool yammers you're wearing" "Shut up... how about Tenies?" "Hmmm... Do you like the tennies I'm wearing today?" "Pantelouns..." "Isn't that like French?" "Blasian" "Golf club" "Slut" "Hannah Montanna" "Awesome" "Silent" "Epic" "dimension" "music" "vocaloid" non japanese music" "There are English Vocaloids" "Interesting" "Turn on" "Jessica Alba" "Ew" "Old Ladies in bathing suits" "Disgusting" "Fart fetishes" "..." "..." "..." "*cough*..." "... *huggles*" "Don't hug me!" "Fine," Archer said flopping face down onto the pillow next to mine, "So what do you want to do before we die tommorow?" she asked, "Um... I don't know what do you wanna do?" I asked, "I asked you first," she said frowning.

"Well... too bad,you answer, what do you wanna do?" I said locking eyes with her. "WATCH TWIGHLIGHT AGAIN!" she squealed, I grabbed her wrist, "Dude... I don't wanna watch that movie it sucked, let's watch KickAss," I said sitting up, "We've watched that three times," she whined, "We've watched Twighlight seven times," I retorted, "But it has Kellan Lutz in it...," she whined. "Screw him," I grumbled, she threw a pillow at me, so I whacked her with it, she leaned toward me as if she was going to kiss me so I closed my eyes... and got a face full of pillow.

I grabbed her and threw her underneath me, she got her legs around my waist and did some hip movement thing and I fell underneath her. She sat on my stomach, "Get off," I hissed, "Nah...," she said tracing my chest absent mindedly, I shivered under her touch and she smiled, she wriggled herself on my stomach positioning herself to be more comfortable, her eyes widened and I looked away, both our faces red. "Now will you get off?" I asked, "Nope," she took a notebook and began drawing in it. "Why not?" I asked, "Um... say you got your butt kicked by a girl and I'll get off," she said with a perky smile.

I set my jaw, she shrugged and continued drawing in the notebook, I reached for it but she stabbed my hand with the pencil, "Ow what was that? Now I'm gonna die from lead poisoning," I said, "For trying to take my book, and no they put graphite in pencils now," she smirked.

"Whatever a girl kicked my butt," I sighed, she scooted off me, suddenly her face fell "Thorn are you sure your plan will work?" she asked, I looked at her sadly, "No Archie I don't," I said, she frowned and continued to draw, taking hurried glances at the hallway. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight, it's just that um... R- um yeah," she said looking at her feet. "Sure, you get that side," I said pointing to the left part of the bed, she smiled and put the notebook back on the dresser, and laying down.

It took her a while to doze off but finally she did, and I leaned across her to take the notebook and peeked inside to the page , it was a drawing of me and her sitting on a heart holding hands, a wing was coming from each of our backs, and A+T was all over the page. I took one last look at her, then went back to my side intertwining our hands... I really hoped I wouldn't die tomorrow...

* * *

**Thanx huns for the Archer and Thorn scene idea, it was cute so I had to put it in, well had to tweak it...**

**Anyway ARE YOU GUYS TIRED OF ARCHER, THORN, JACK, ARIELLA, RHAKSHA, AND GHOUST, and of course Crackhead... DO YOU THINK I'M NEGLECTING YOUR CHARACTER!  
**

**NO OF COURSE NOT! IT'S ALL IN THE GRAND SCHEME! and finally... do you guys like the pic I drew? It's my new avatar *^_^* It's a pic of Echo and Blitz... who I made a boy... and they're twins...**

**NEXT CHAPTER THE ROMANCE CRAP IS OVER! YOU WANNA READ ABOUT SOME HEADS GETTING GRINDED! AND THE SQUISHED PURPLE GUTS THAT FELL OUT BEING DESCRIBED SO REALISTICALLY YOU FEEL THE JUICE ON YOUR FACE? well too bad...**

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER, FIGHT SCENES GALORE, WITH WWEEEEAAAAPPPOOONNNSS! MWAHAHAHAHA! no romance for right now...:P**

**Oh and let me explain one thing**

**Archer and the Archer-bot's don't fight the same way**

**Archer-bot= precise forms of martial arts**

**Archer= grab whatever she can find and bash you with it...**

**OH AND THORN AND RAZOR DIFFERENT FIGHTING STYLES**

**Thorn= tries to get it over with, moves fast and hits hard**

**Razor= toys around but when he does hits as hard as he can...**

**You should know Jack's just read his submit in the reviews... and yes Thantos is in the next chapter... no he does not rape anybody...**

**_REVIEWERS I HAVE A QUESTION I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO KILL OFF ANY OF YOUR CHARACTERS BUT I NEED SOMEONE TO DIE... SO ARIELLA OR ARCHER?_**

**_ALSO WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE QUOTE FROM THIS STORY (PLAYS IMPORTANT ROLE IN ENDING WHICH IS COMING SOON)  
_**


	15. Chapter 17

R**e_A_**_d **T**HI**S!**_

**_"GUESS WHO YOU" I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO REVIEW YOU JERK, (DON'T CALL ME CURVES OR NIDDY ON THE FREAKING INTERNET!) AND NOW I'LL HAVE TO RATE IT "M" IF YOU GUYS WANNA SEE THAT PARAGRAPH, WHICH I OBJECT VERY STRONGLY TO, YAY OR NAY, IF MORE PEOPLE VOTE YES IT GOES IN IN THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL IF MORE PEOPLE SAY NO, IT NEVER GOES IN... I SUGGEST YOU PICK YES SO I DON'T FEEL DISGUSTING... PLEASE?_**

**_AND WHEN I SAY DISGUSTING I MEAN DIS-GUS-TIIIIING! MY INNOCENCE HAS BEEN TAINTED, IT WAS WORSE THAN WHEN I WENT ON THIS SIGHT AFTER WRITING MY FIRST STORY AND A FEW WEEKS LATER I FOUND OUT WHAT A LEMON WAS... I CAN'T BELIEVE FANG AND IGGY WOULD F-*SHUDDERS*  
_**

**I don't own MR and apparently I never will... damn my lawyer. how do you delete reviews? -_-  


* * *

**

**Emi POV**

Why I was alone? I didn't know, and why I was being attacked by Thantos and was dangerously close to dying? Nope still no answer... I ducked under his foot clutching the bite wound at my neck. He spun on his heels and striked out with his foot, I caught it with my right hand, wincing as it jarred my hurt neck. He snickered and I remembered to focus on keeping him out of my head... weird he probably would have infiltrated my head by now.

I thrust my fists outward only to be blocked and have a side winding chop thrown at me, his huge hands connected with my throat and I coughed, loosing my grip on the ground and falling. The muffled thump that emitted from my body as I collided with the ground was too loud, my senses were going crazy, I could feel the individual specks of dirt, and smell the odors of everything, the world was so bright I had to close my eyes, and I could taste things I was smelling...gross.

I coughed again a thick fluid flopping from my throat, it was blue and sizzling and it burned my throat, "Ah Emi interesting fighting style, you'll have to work on that left hook, well too bad you're gonna die," he said with a shrug walking away. I squealed as the acids in my body began to eat away, the venom pulsing painfully through my veins. I tried not to cry as my hands naturally began to scratch at my throat, sharp nails cutting through skin and warm blood running down my neck... like tears...?

* * *

I woke up with a strangled cry, my head was in Aaron's lap and his face turned crimson and he looked away, I sat up sleepily and looked around, we were at the kitchen table Auto was working on something big and technical looking. "Whatcha doin' Auto?" I asked, "Working on the new motherboard for the original Archer's remote she seems to have built up immunity to it out of terror after she had a nightmare," he said managing to make his deep voice sound intensely smart.

"A nightmare?" Lucy asked walking out of the living room and came to sit near me and Aaron, "Well she and the five others had Halloween themed nightmares, generally showing their worst fears, Archer's was accidentally mistaking Thorn for Razor and visa versa and Razor... molesting her I guess so she instinctivally set up a fire wall against his remote," he sighed.

Ah, weird things to be afraid of, "So when does the attack start?" Aaron asked, "Um... about now," he said, I quickly grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, yes this is our favorite channel, House of Freaks the people were just so interesting, and we had cameras _everywhere_. So I think it's safe to say we know these kids, really well, and they only knew Razor existed.

I gasped as we panned through the rooms, they had set up traps, condoms filled with... who knows what, and set to fire, tons of other booby traps were set, and the children were in random places throughout the house.

Except for Ariella who was in an evening gown and didn't look to happy about it, lying upside down on the couch.

Finally I saw Razor walk up, black leather jacket splayed tightly against a muscular chest, and dark hair splayed messily on his head, ice blue eyes, calm and cool, glinting with dangerousness. He walked up to Ariella and began to flirt, she of course didn't recognize him since she had never seen him before, and since she had a little more than a crush on the guy named Jack she was kinda uncomfortable and was looking around for probably the robots.

We zoomed in, Razor was getting annoyed and Ariella was getting uncomfortable, "So let's go out," he said his voice almost growling, "Um... I'm kinda in a relationship," she said, "With who?" Razor said stepping a little closer, "My b-b-boyfriend Jack," she said her face flushing. "Hmmm, could I get you to break up with him?" he said somewhat angrily, wow was he bad at flirting, Ariella's eyes narrowed, "Get away..." she hissed.

Her attention now fully on Razor was allowing the robots to slip past, "Stop it I don't like you," she said poking his chest then blushing turning her face away, "Wait, you look like...Th-" she didn't get to finish because he pounced onto her tackling her into the alley.

Ariella shrieked and attacked but was pretty much useless in her dress, Razor sat up and leaned his full weight on her she gasped for air, and threw her hands out, she amplified the sound of her cries and Razor fell backward clutching his head.

She tried to jackknife to her feet but the length of the dress caused her to trip, falling on her butt, Razor hissed probably even more mad because he was stopped by a girl. He snatched her by the neck pulling her into the air, "You gonna f*** with me, well I'm gonna f*** you the hell up," he said smiling. Ariella smirked and bitch slapped him, suddenly our door opened and we turned around, "Room service," said a deep scratchy voice.

There was a man standing there a couple inches taller than Auto, but even more muscular (That's saying something), his skin was pale and translucent, decorated with black diamonds. I guess he could be handsome if he wasn't completely bald, and he wasn't all scarred, and his eyes weren't dark lifeless pools of inky blackness and I wasn't about to pee my pants because he was holding a four foot long, foot wide broad sword...

"EEEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAH!" I squealed, as high as I could leaping toward the knive drawer, It's bitch f***ing time, HA HA!

**Rhaksha POV**

I felt my eyes skittering everywhere, just waiting for someone to attack, "Remember Rhak, no fire," Jack whispered nervously, "She's going to be fine," I said, "I just heard her scream, I really want to check on her," he muttered. "So are you guys... together?" I asked trying to change the subject, "Yeppers we had that conversation yesterday," he said brightly.

"What about you and Whisper?" he asked, "Um... I don't know he hasn't spoken to me," I grumbled, then of course just as I began to speak of my feelings a stupid Archer-bot walked in. How did I know it was a Archer-bot? Well she had no purple rave goggles, no boots, she was smiling to brightly, and she came in flipping like a damn ninja kith a katana in her hand in a Japanese school girl outfit along with a couple Max-bots.

"Ready," Jack said already beginning to morph, "Heck yea," I said, feeling the pipes of water around me, they bested me once but not again... not ever, I felt a popping sensation in the back of my mind as the plumbing leading to the bathroom beside us's pipes exploded and I was able to use my fingers to manipulate the water toward the bot in front of me knocking the katana away.

The Archer-bot leaped at me, while Jack spun into a snap kick, knocking a Max-bot into an Archer-bot, and rearing on his heels to attack the next, the smile on his face scared the living crap out of me. "Hey so how was your day so far?" Jack asked.

I turned back toward my own problem a gleaming sword coming at me horizontally, I ducked downward and kicked at Max-bot's shins, causing her to lean forward at an odd angle, I thrust my fist upward in an uppercut and before the Archer-bot to my left could attack let a blast of pressurized water hit her knocking the robot away.

I ducked downward taking Max-bot's katana and whirling around dangerously, Did I know how to use a sword? Couldn't be that different from using Ora could it?

**Jack POV**

The robots quickly assessed me and began to group around me, swinging wildly at me with swords I had to stay calm or the adrenaline would weaken my self control enough to allow Tyler to start the visions and I couldn't loose control now.

I brung my arm down in full arch chopping the Archer-bot with a precisioned chop snarling, as I double kicked the Max-bot, these were less graceful than when Archer had actually been a a robot and infinitely more predictable.

"Okay it's about time!" I yelled my voice coming out husky, Rhaksha and I tore into the hallway Archer and Max-bots on our heels, "Okay guys now!" I yelled, "_He's back Jack... and he's dissapointed you let yourself go...," Tyler purred_, No, no ,no not now. _"Yes Jack... now, is it depressing knowing that your nothing but a f***ing failure, you were never a good warrior, you aren't a good flock member, your a freak among freaks," Tyler laughed._I tried to ignore him and focus on dodging the booby traps meant for the bots as Rhaksha and I ran through the hall, but for some reason Tyler always knew how to get under my skin.

"_Hey douche this is just a thought but have you ever wondered if Ariella is your girl friend just because she feels sorry for you... that bitch," Tyler chuckled,_ "TYLER STOP IT!" I yelled my voice booming out, through the corner of my eye I saw Rhaksha leap into the safe room. _"Jack... Jack... Jack... Jack... it's true Jack, what if she is, it hurts huh, knowing you don't belong anywhere, AND the girl you like is just playing you because she pities you," Tyler said_. "F*** OFF TYLER!" I howled.

Stopping and clutching my head, those annoying robots caught up and I easily swatted them away, there little tooth pick swords stabbing into me as they tried stop me, but guess what? I was nine feet tall, my hands were thrice the size of your average man's _face._ And there was a tiny voice in my head slowly driving me past the brink of insanity I was already at. It was ass kicking time.

"Oh my God Jack is he here?" Rhaksha asked running up to me, but I couldn't here her, everything was going red, and Tyler wasn't talking but sighing and breathing, echoing in my head, and there were robots all around me, I was trying not to let go fully, the pain was intensifying, I had the worst headache ever, and just... sh**.

I was loosing control too much was happening, _"That's it Jack let it go, humanity does not apply to you... Let loose Jack," Tyler instructed, _my exhausted body gave in and what little control I had was taken from my fingers. Damn it all to hell.

**Archer POV**

"Oh God was that Jack?" I asked Whisper, he nodded that dreamy look still in his blue-green eyes, "No, no, no, he's going to loose it, Tyler's appearing more and more these days isn't he?" I hissed opening the door. Crap, the condom bombs weren't supposed to go off yet, "We need to stop him or we're all as good as dead," I said shuddering and stepping into the hallway.

The hallway was of course on fire, I mean Zach was going to be SO pissed if he ever got home, I mean how many holes were there in the walls, and it's not like any of us like to _clean, _and just... ugh.

Archer-bot's were falling their skin melting as they shut down trying to scream but their voices were all warped and you know how in movies when the robot dies it went all "I will be baaaaaaaaaack," all robotic and scary, and it was kinda scary seeing clones of yourself dying. Jack was in full wolf form, nine feet tall, grey fur with black streaks, eight green eyes, I felt my legs get all jiggly, oh crappers, I _hate _spiders, I remembered being locked in a room with a spider that was TALLER than me.

Nerve Archer, nerve, I started to walk toward him, the blaze around me singing the edges of my long hair, "JACK!" I called out, he looked at me and a scary smile came on his face, "Ah one bot survived," he grumbled, "Wait Jack it's me, I'm not a robot... well, never mind, please we can talk you need to calm down," I said, I felt Whisper come up next to me.

Rhaksha came up behind me dark curls tickling my cheek, "Where's Thorn?" I asked, "He went to get Ariella, hey Rhak can you turn the heat down?" Whisper asked, his voice smooth like chocolate for the ear. "Uh my power doesn't work that way, you can't "supress" the flames, and the water keeps evaporating," she sighed.

"Okay Jack please we can do this the hard way or the easy way..." Rhaksha said quietly, "I'll kill all you damn birdies," he said, "I guess that's the hard way," I squeaked, HOLY F***ING S*** A GIANT WOLF MAN JUST JUMPED AT ME TEETH BARED AND I DIDN'T PEE MY PANTS! SOMEBODY GIVE ME A HIGH-FIVE! But was I thinking that or something else remotely witty... I'm sorry to say no I wasn't actually I was thinking, _don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, DON'T TRIP, _as we all ran down the hall, because people I'm one of those type of people. You know the type that would bite their own tongue off if they were a vampire, and if I had super speed I would have tripped already and ripped the skin off my body.

Jack slashed at me and I managed to catch his arm, managing to hold it away long enough to leap away, and me to duck behind Whisper, "Oh God please Jack," I cried but Rhaksha blasted a stream of water at him. It crashed into his chest and he let out a hyper sonic howl, Rhaksha was blown backwards and my ears rang out vibrating painfully, "Guys we need to calm him down not fig-" Jack slammed his fist into my gut and considering my lack of bulk.

A girly scream left my mouth as I tumbled backwards... not to mention he hit my _boobs, _I clutched my hurty chest and looked around me, the fire was spreading, and the heat was intensifying.

"UP THE STAIRS UP THE STAIRS!" Rhaksha cried her voice higher than it should have ever been in her life, we tore up the stairs, the rhythmic sound of shoes slapping against the stairs, distracting me from the pure terror screaming through all of my senses. We went as fast as we could finally reaching the roof, Jack was right behind us walking rather casually but the fact that his stride was seven times the size of any of ours he was able to keep up.

"HOLY SHIZNETS JUMP!" I screamed, running to the edge and leaping over the edge, spreading my wings out and gliding downward the other two coming down with us.

But you wanna know something, there we were standing there wings out, a snarling eight eyes, nine foot, monster man on our heels, people could _see_ us with our wings out, and standing in front of us was a seven foot man in a black one peice suit who I believe I just saw fart smoke. Another man almost eight foot, with armadillo like plates on his body, scales, and a long red braid that went down to his back, and all of them looked like they wanted to kill us. DAMMIT WORLD QUIT SCREWING WITH ME!

**Aaron POV**

I was sitting with Lucy underneath the bed, I know but what are you going to do? We had completely trashed our house in the fight, and the snake man wasn't letting us anywhere near the door to escape. "Okay I don't see him, or the others we need to go get help," I whispered, Lucy nodded her eyes narrowing as we heard footsteps in front of us. Strangely enough I didn't see anything, I scooted out farther, I could still here the footsteps but there was nothing there, steadily I creeped out farther, how could there be sound but nothing there.

The cool metal sensation against my neck felt kinda good, but when I turned around 180 degrees blood began to seep, it was a blade, Thantos's blade to be exact, and there was the man himself, lying on the bed above us, his sword that had cut my neck open was now hovering right above my eyes.

I was rolling away in about two seconds faster than Thantos anticipated but the huge snake man was already off the bed, his huge sword sword swinging at me, I ducked as low as I could trying to hook my foot and trip him but he caught my leg and twisted it awkwardly. This however allowed me to spin like a deranged cat and wriggle out of his grasp landing lightly on my feet. Thantos cursed as he had to let go of the sword, I quickly snatched it into my hand, but knew I wouldn't be able to use it effectively because of the pain in my leg.

We locked eyes for a second, then Lucy leaped at him, he spun around his back facing me and turned to kick the girl, she quickly dodged to the right, and I thrust the sword toward him for the killing blow, he performed a back flip landing behind me, but me being unnaturally I was waiting for him my fist swinging toward him. Which connected with rock hard abs...ow.

Lucy leaped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck in a choke hold, he slammed his back into the wall crushing her but Lucy held strong, I whirled into a roundhouse kick, my sneakered foot crashing into his chest pushing him further into wall. Lucy gasped and was forced to let go, and as she dropped towards the ground was elbowed hard in the stomach she coughed.

As Thantos took a knife from who know where and thrust it into her stomach, her eyes bugged outward and she let loose a whimper, as Thantos thrust the knife even deeper, enjoyment bright on his face as Lucy held back strangled cries kicking weakly, he was even trying to get the handle though her.

My shock wore of and I threw myself at Thantos and we all fell to the ground, Thantos twisted the knife inside of Lucy and she cried out, I took his sword and slashed at him, with the flick of his fingers he had taken a knife out his jacket and stabbed me with it. I felt my hand quiver as my strength failed me, my body slipped off of his. Thantos stood to his feet, ripping his jacket sleeve and wrapping it around his chest.

"A present from Razor... to keep you on your feet, you'll probably live... if the School can get the paramedics to you fast enough," he said with a smirk, I slowly brung my hand up to look at it, it was stained red with blood. I was tired of this... I really was.

**Ariella POV**

I had never felt this much pain... ever, they were loading us into a plane, I wish I hadn't messed up the plan, but in retrospect we all failed, Thorn was battered up the worst because as soon as he and whoever was beating me up connected eyes, it was on, I think it was Thorn's evil twin.

Jack stirred on my lap, they had done so much to him to get him to calm down, I tightened the make-shift bandages and pulled the top of my strapless dress up still kinda mad I had to wear it, I mean I like to wear dresses and all but this dress was to short, and they had taken my stilettos. Because they knew you don't screw with a girl in stilettos if you still wanted to be able to pee.

"Ari...," Jack mumbled sitting up, they had taken his glasses and I had to admit he looked sexier without them, I felt my face flush, and he looked around, "Ariella what happened?" he asked. I looked at him, "Um well we kinda got captured and the plane is taking us somewhere, I don't know where the others are," I said quietly, "You know what I mean," he said frowning green eyes boring into me.

"Y-you had a Tyler epidemic," I said, it became awkward and we sat in silence for a while dwelling in the hopelessness of our situation, "Ariella... do you feel sorry for me?" Jack asked, "Um weird question what do you mean?" I asked nervously, why was he looking at me so intensely.

"Are you with me because you feel sorry for me?" he asked, I cocked my head to the side, "Jack do you really think that? I'm with you because I like you," I said wishing I could cuddle into him but the pain in my chest stopping me. Screw the pain, I crawled over and nestled my head into his solid chest, my legs wrapped around his waist as I held him, "Uh, Ariella," he moaned, "What?" I mumbled taking in his smell, "My body is... ow, hurting, can we put this off until, ow, later," he whispered, I leaned in and kissed him.

My fingers knotted in his curly grey hair, and my arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss, his hands were on my hips making sure I wasn't going to fall and my head whirling so I closed my eyes. I heard a pop, "Dammit," Jack mumbled and we fell...

OH MY DAMNING GOD! CAN'T I HAVE MY MOMENT? D: No... no, I can't.

* * *

**Well I guess romance got in anyway... so this is gonna be the last Chapter with the House of Freaks POV's in a while remember you gotta review... 135 pleases! And you gotta vote (see first author's note).**


	16. Chapter 18

**Answers to your Questions**

**_THIS IS A FANG SPOILER!_**

**WHY SO MANY DRAGON BALL Z REFERENCES? I DON'T WATCH THE SHOW SO I DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING ABOUT...:(**

**Yes Jinx is okay... it's a part of the plot...  
**

**ARCHER DIES! XD  
**

**No my friends aren't usually focused on rape they were just messing with me...:D**

**RC 1211 ! YOU ARE SO AWESOME YOU NEED AN ACCOUNT! CAUSE YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**Why a X3 sad face? Was it a bad chapter *cries on Iggy's shoulder***

**NO ONE VOTED "NO" TO THE M RATED PARAGRAPH IT'S A YES OR NO QUESTION HURRY UP AND VOTE CAUSE I'M GONNA START WORKING ON THE CHRISTMAS CHAP LITTLE BY LITTLE NOW! and I gotta rate it M if I add it... yuck.  
**

**And guys... I promise to try and make it more creepy, a certain someone said it wasn't creepy enough... :(**

**GUESS WHO I WOULD TELL YOU OFF BUT I'M GOING TO BE MATURE... and wait till we get to school :(**

**Um I don't own Maximum Ride, and... yeah well that's all I gotta say... I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH ROYAL LADY!  


* * *

**

**Energy POV**

I had to find her, but how easy would it to be to find Maximum Ride? I mean she wasn't one to stay in one place for long, or one to take any crap... actually none of us take any crap, I have never seen a pushover bird kid, they're probably all dead... weenies.

Brown hair tickled my shoulders, as I scanned the ground below me, I had been flying over the city for four hours it was time to take a break, I let my wings spread taught and glide downward until I reached the ground, skidding a little on the dirty concrete floor of the alley. Then I saw him, dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin, handsome, Ugh, I had seen him before, he was in Max's Flock... the one Archer obsessed over, and Ariella liked the blind one... FANG! Uh I needed him on my side, but would he believe any random girl that walked up to him...no, but would he believe his twin sister... meh, it was worth a chance.

I felt the tingly sensation as I felt my face begin to change, my brown hair shifted to a deep dark brown and now was at my mid back, my pale skin changed to an olive complection, I felt my eyes buzz and hopefully they were changing from their normal green to a dark brown. I ran after Fang acting as if I had been runnign for a long time, "FAAAAAANNNNGGG!" I cried out making my voice wail.

He spun around and his eyes widened as I collided with him, "RUN!" I cried he gave me a strange look, "Erasers," I mouthed, his eyes narrowed, I tried to convey as much emotion as I could through these obsidian eyes, apparently it worked because he took my hand and we began to run through the streets away from ahem (the non existent) Erasers.

Finally he pulled me into a deserted building and we tumbled to the ground our legs exhausted from running from "Erasers" "Okay so what's up," Fang mumbled, "Um well..." I said, I need a good lie, " I know you're not my sister..." Fang said. I sighed, it was worth a shot, I focused and my body slowly reformed into what I usually look like.

"So..." Fang said gesturing for me to pick up the pace, I frowned and glared at him, a half smirk appeared on his face, "My Flock... they have been captured, I need help, and fast please... and I'm not one to beg," I said standing to my feet. I never beg... for anyone, not after what they did to my sister. "I'll help you... but I need to know your name, I'm sure you know mine, Fang... or Nick... or F-nick," Fang said chuckling quietly. "Energy," I said shaking his outstretched hand, "Ready, so where do we start?" he asked.

"Where they were taken from," I said spinning on my heels and we began to walk toward my old house... The House of Freaks.

**(MIGIKATA NO CHOU!)(BUTTERFLY ON YOUR RIGHT SHOULDER!) (HI MOM I'M ON TV) (ISH A SHTINKY KITTYKINS!) (OH THIS IS MY LINE!)**

I looked at the yellow striped lines at the police officers that surrounded the building, I gasped and tried to stay expressionless but it was pretty much hopeless, I felt anger surge through me, and I walked straight through the police shoving officers off me.

I opened the door to the house, everything was broken and or smashed and everything was wet, police officers were able to pull me out of the house in my frozen shocked state, I wrestled out of their grip and began to run. People and news casters were crowded around the house, I finally leaped outward and spread my wings taking into the sky.

I didn't give a damn if they saw, I was so sick of this game they were playing, I was not going to play it anymore, and I didn't care what I was going to have to do to do it.

**Heather POV**

I felt sick, the dirt covering me from head to toe didn't help either, this arena... Jack has spoken of it, he was forced to stay here and fight... well we just do what the crowd wants us too. There sick minds come up with the most disgusting, awkward things ever... I can't even look Ross in the face anymore. I can honestly say... I'd rather be at the school. At least now we're all together, well except for one of us...

I can say that my life has been partly enjoyable, I had been pushed to my limits and further, I have been socially deprived, deprived of my childhood, to be loved, to be unloved... it can make such a big difference in life. At least I've had my chance to live, and I am grateful for that, but I realize you are what you are, and I'm a freak and proud...

* * *

**So touching *wipes eyes* yes I am listening to a pretty song so I had to add "emotion" yes this is short but I promise the next one will be awesome**

**ARCHER DIES! so I need 145 reviews please and thank you :D  
**


	17. Chapter 19

**Yeah so my story was reported so I'm going to take it down... anyway it's not a submit a character but I put all of the same characters in it and I'm just going to copy and paste the chapters so bare with me :P**

** Just look in my stories, it's called House of Freaks... Apparently "submit-a-character" fics are not allowed... sadness so all my stories have been flagged and I gotta delete them...**

**Just to answer a few questions:**

**Archer is not the leader of the flock nor the main character.**

**Not buying it? is it wrong that I want to kill my character as gruesomely as I can for a T rated fic...**

**Uh the next chapter probably won't make you cry...**

**ARCHIE IS GOING BYE BYE! HARD BYE BYE! and I might kill Ariella to... nah, but maybe...**


	18. Oh wow you can name these things?

**A/N- okay this is officially NOT a submit-a-character story anymore and I shall continue writing this**...**These are the guidelines... I'll try to make it as interesting as possible..  
**

**Entries not allowed:**

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.-**meh...  
**One or two liners. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.**- somebody actually had a story with Justin Beiber in it :D  
**Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.-**this is apparently what I violated, I don't see how but if my story gets reported again it's more likely that it will be taken off...  
**Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**- so no doing like e-mail based stories...  
**Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions. Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in order to upload to multiple categories.**-Geez you would have to be desperate**Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.-**Whoops I guess I have to use the songs I have written then.**

**General rules:**

Entry title and summary must be rated K for all audience. No exceptions. Entry must be given the proper rating. No exceptions.**- does this mean I can rate it "M" and say what I want? I've seen a lot of T stories that use the "f-bomb" but I don't know if it's allowed  
**Entry must be placed in proper category. No exceptions. Chapters of the same story are not allowed to be submitted as separate entries. All chapters/segments must be grouped together using the 'edit/upload chapter' feature in the left menu

**So you want to discuss this with me PM me, or if you don't have an account I'll talk through reviews...**

**The Jessamine Riot reported me, yes she is a girl, she's actually pretty cool, I was talking to her yesterday, I'm going to make the part where Archer dies super awesome, and if you guys REALLY WANT IT! I'll find a way to make her come back to life... but you guys do realize how Mary-Sueish that is right?**

**To make Archer come back to life (after I gruesomely kill her) EVERY PERSON THAT REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER MUST SAY THAT THEY WANT HER TO LIVE!**

**Yes rc 1121 you should I would very much appreciate it :D**

**Ah so I was talking with Jessamine and she helped me realized somethings, Ariella has no personality, I was trying to make her a peppy, "I'll kick your ass _IN_ my frilly pink skirt" kinda girls, she said something about Heather, and it is impractical to have Archer have waist length hair...**

**I DID ASK HER WHICH CHARACTER SHE FINDS THE MOST IRRITATING SHE WASN'T BEING MEAN SHE ACTUALLY IS VERY NICE.**

**And since you guys were good would you like a Thanksgiving one-shot? Tell me if you do I'll be happy to oblige... love you guys.**

**BEWARE THE PEDO-BEAR SHALL COME AND RAPE ALL THEE YOUNG ONES!  
**


	19. Meh

**A/N- Ah I get it you only review if it's your character that's in it... meanie... but where did all my buddies go? Avenging Angels? Royal Lady? Moe10? nog nog nosh? super smasher? gooiukgtvgyvws? Cloudy-The Nightmare Queen?**

**don't want to be needy just wondering what happened...**

**Ah I believe I should tell you about this conversation...**

**Blank2: OH MY GOD NICK! THERE'S PORN ON THIS FANFICTION THING!**

**Me: Yeah I told you not to put "M" into the things...**

**Blank2: Well I didn't remember it tricked me...**

**Me: *leans closer* the story is called "Just like a Lollipop" ew...**

**Blank2:...**

**Me: OOOOH! YOU LOOKED IT UP ON PURPOSE!**

**Blank2: I was curious...**

**Me: *"ew" face***

**

* * *

**

**Oliver POV**

Being Mr. Chu's assistant wasn't always easy, he was very mood swingy and did unnecessary things to prove his power, and he always had something to say even if it didn't make sense the man was a genius, if he wasn't trying to use his invention to let's say, take over the world. "Sir, the crowd is getting bored with the others they want death and the only other thing they'll take is the green eyed girl, I think I can manage to keep them watching... the... smut they ask for," I said shuddering.

"Well keep them entertained but I have an idea shall we test model Archer against model Kagamine in the ultimate battle then we shall see which model is superior," Mr Chu said standing to his feet, "Get project Archer and get both her and model Kagamine cleaned up, and have them at it..." he said. "After the fans are through with their petty child pornography, ah, well these people are very ignorant, do you not agree Oliver?" he asked, I nodded. Then began furiously writing down notes on my clipboard and began to walk out the room.

"Oliver get me the tapes of the last "shows" I should much as like to watch these myself," Mr. Chu said nonchalantly petting a Max robot model's hair, I felt myself shudder, what is wrong with this world. I kept my head down as I walked past the other Erasers, they liked to mess with me, I'm not into... Eraser stuff. Like you know raping the female expirements because the female Erasers were too masculent, killing, murdering, liking the taste of blood, thinking Ari was cool, personally I pitied the kid but if you showed that pity he would kill you.

My feet made an interesting sound as I traveled across the carpeted floors so I decided to focus on that instead of the self consciousness that was building inside of me, I scurried along and made my way to servants quarters walking in and giving the servants their orders they nodded and rushed off to do Mr. Chu's bidding.

I sat down in a chair and took a look at the tapes disgusted at what they did to us mutants... it must be tough, and I thought being an Eraser was bad... right now though they were all peacefully asleep. Archer was curled into the tall one with dark hair, clutching the two younger ones to her, the gorgeous green eyed girl was close to a white tipped black haired boy but they both faced separate ways. So basically they had all clustered into a pile of unwashed, unloved children.

**Energy POV**

I snuggled into my jacket discreetly it was chillier than I expected and Fang insisted on flying high, so far the guy was more than creepy, he was silent and would just pop out of nowhere and I swear he did it just to scare me.

So far the only lead I've had is an address from the School to someone named Razor but I couldn't make out the last three letters but I knew it was Maine, so that was a start, so there we were flying towards Maine, and it was cold... bird kids don't like cold, it's not cool. My breath was visible in the air and my wings were beating in a steady rhythm and the pattern actually felt nice believe it or not.

"So how do you plant to get us in there?" I asked, "Just do what we gotta do," he said, and that was all he said for the rest of the flight, so after about a day we were there bundled up in stolen jackets looking like eskimos and waddling through the city streets. So far nothing that looked very Schoolish but hey you never know.

So that's what we did the first day... but nothing is ever as it seems is it.

* * *

**Yes it was very short this is what I might call a "Lacey chapter" just teasing Laces... anyway...**

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden you do realize your character is very hard to pair... I mean in every (good) relationship there's a more dominant side, and a more passive side,, and most of the characters I have been submitted are tough cookies, Rhaksha is very difficult person to "love love" so yeah but it's getting there... and you have to remember Whisper is a tortured soul so he's not one to open up either...**

**The chapter where Archer dies is coming up, and I'm not sure if I want to make her come back to life but there is a definate way I can do it realistically... well as realistic as this story can get...**

**Well this story is in it's final phase... still got some more chapters to go but... well I have decided there will be a sequel, and I have a pr( ew I just spit on my computer) oposition for you guys... in the story these characters will be the children of the cast now, So you can "help" me come up with them PM me them or just "help" me in the reviews... It will be a while before the actual story starts... but no School involved to a degree so they're not esapee's Ah yeah rc 1121 and Avenging Angels you guys can make up Archer's and Ariella's kids...**

**So just some tips( no offense meant just some tips that were given to me)**

**Don't be a Max cookie cutter**

**Remember the characters that retain there original personality despite going through the school shows strength...**

**Remember to throw in a few traits from the mommies and daddies**

**Dance, dance, dance until you can't dance no more...**

**Uh and I'm super sorry about the Thanksgiving special... I was on a sugar rush and I didn't do all the typing we've started on ideas for the Christmas special (and let me tell you these are some sickos I'm working with :P) so yeah it won't be last minute and hopefully will have a plot...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**KOKORO AS IN THE JAPANESE WORD FOR HEART/MIND? PLEEEEZ TELL ME! RIN SINGS THAT SONG! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NOW :DDDDD in a non gay way if you're a dude... and if you're a girl in a sisterly way, **

**Nope no M rated fanfics for me I've tried it once out of curiosity and it made me giggle... I mean chuckle, then my friend started reading over my shoulder AND STOLE MY PAPAER D:**

**WHHHAAAAAT? heart warmer, you should know I'm not good at mushy stuff... but if you guys want a heart warming chapter I'll try... **

**Apparently I'm not allowed to write the chapter where I kill Archer because it's too "gruesome" so Snickie will help me do that chapter... against my will of course but nobody cares ;'( though I will add stuff and edit it to my tastes...**

**Psssh hopefully it won't be bad enough to make you cry :D**

***sings* Ariella and Jack are having a lot of , okay cool, you gonna give me the "suggestions" soon? the big what? Oh and you're on the right track with Archer... almost.**

**I ONLY HAVE RHAKSHA AND WHISPER'S CHILD, IRIS (6) AND ARCHER AND THORN'S CHILDREN, ROSE(13) AND STORM (13) and Energy's children ZAIN (15) and Kat (10) I have to get the story idea now while I have certain resources D:**

**Sigh so this chapter will have WhisperXRhaksha in it because Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden decided to butter me up, yes I do know I'm a big 'ol pile of goo, hugs and kisses for you all...I'M WONDERING WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY THANKSGIVING SPECIAL I THINK A CERTAIN HACKER DID IT!  
**

**Here you go, a nice big romancey chapter -_-  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride... but she's still in my closet... no not for that reason. SHOUT OUT TO, LEMONS IN MY LIFE! I LLOOOOVVVEEEE YOU :D and I tried to write the lemon but I could find a word for "guy parts" because I burst out laughing and I couldn't find a word for... let's just say I was "giggling" at my computer, WHO CARES ABOUT HOW MATURE I AM BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? I SURE AS HELL DON'T!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Whisper POV**

The lights dimmed in the stadium as the people left, and I sat down my heart pumping as the adrenaline in my began to die down, my heart thumped in my chest, my arms was exploding with pain but I ignored it, enjoying the few minutes I had on the surface before the Erasers came to drag me back down**. **I wonder if the sky reflects the hearts of the people, right now the sky was a dull grey.

I felt their huge hands grip my arms hauling me to my feet, I looked to the sky, a wordless plea for help, as I was tossed toward the door, as I looked to the horizon for the last time, a dove flew by. I felt my chest rise as new hope filled me, it was a sign, that someone, somewhere, was going to help us soon. I was thrown roughly to the ground in my cell, I felt like laughing and crying, over something that could have just been a fluke. But I was laughing anyways, clutching my stomach, rocking on a surprisingly sticky floor.

"WHISPER WHAT THE HECK?" Rhaksha cried, "What?" I asked looking up at her, "YOUR BLEEDING STUPID!" she said clenching her fists as if she was about to hit me, but instead she ripped off the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt and wrapped it around my arm. Her face was so close to mine, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, dark hair falling over her shoulders, green eyes displayed worry, and soft lips frowning. Ah what was wrong with me...

I shook my head, here I am getting all worked up over seeing a stupid dove fly by, I leaned back feeling my characteristic frown come back and the giddiness leaving me, "Whisper... I'm sorry," she said, "I just saw you hurt and... I felt... angry I guess," Rhaksha sighed flopping down beside me. "My-my feelings are j-just..." Rhaksha said but her voice squeaked and she turned her head but I caught her cheeks reddening.

"What about our kiss?" she asked, I remembered it instantly, we had collided in mid air, our lips had met, and it was bliss, and now my face was a shade redder than red itself if that's possible. "Rhaksha I-i don't know what I would do if you left me... I've already have had so many people leave me... it's hard you know and y-y-you especially," I said my voice rising slightly to my surprise. " I still feel confused..." she said quietly, then with no warning she pinned me down and pressed her lips to mine.

My arms instantly went to rub her back, but my hurt arm spazzed with pain, Rhaksha pulled away leaning on my chest and looking at me her face red and a smile playing at her lips. "Sorry I-I... well how did you feel about that one?" Rhaksha asked, why won't my mouth make words come out, so I just smiled stupidly, ugh stupid male hormones or whatever.

I flung myself onto my back staring up at the murky grey ceiling, "Rhaksha," I managed to say, "Y-yes Whisper?" she asked, "Please don't leave," I said, she said nothing but I felt her hand curl around mine.

**Energy POV**

Have I done stupid things before? Yes, yes I have, but have I ever done something this stupid? no, no I haven't, my head was pounding... and my whole body hurt but I didn't want to move. I haven't allowed human contact in so long, what was wrong with me? I had just met this dude, sure I knew him at the School but that was more than four years ago...

You know it's easy to forsake a hand wrapped around yours, I finally gave up and stood from bed, I turned to watched him blink and I instinctively grabbed one of his too big t-shirts throwing it on and walking out onto the balcony.

"Hey," I heard him call out, I almost cringed at his voice, "I'm going out to get breakfast," he said as I heard the sound of the bathroom door closing and a few seconds later the sound of the door open. I put my elbows on my hand and sighed, why is the world so difficult? I mean we deserve a life as much as anyone don't we? Maybe it's because Itex tries to play "creator" and we... their creations are punished, which doesn't seem very fair. But who said life was fair.

"Hmmmm... why are all the birdies flocking here now?" asked a voice behind me, I spun around... of course Erasers, my fists clenched but I controlled myself enough to propel myself into the air and flap my wings quickly pulling them in, in time skid behind the kitchen counter. The Erasers were already tearing at me, I leaped onto the counter with the block full of kitchen knives. I thrust one into the Eraser mitt coming at me and the paw was pinned down onto the wooden counter, it screamed and whacked at me with it's other hand.

I was quick enough to dodge to the right, nimbly dodging the outstretched hand of another Eraser and leaping for the coffee table, I kicked it upward the glass smashed into the remaining two erasers after me and they screamed. Suddenly I heart a wet kiss sound and saw that the Eraser had unpinned it's hand was running toward me eyes stained with rage, blood matting it's fur.

I had about three seconds, I ran at the door, bare feet pounding on carpet, three, I positioned myself towards the window, two, I jerked to a stop scrunching into a ball, I went right in between the Eraser's legs and before he could turn around or even turn around I thrust the last two knives I had into his back. Then with the pivot of my heels I had performed a full roundhouse kick which landed right where the knives were inside of him plunging them deeper in.

I gasped in air and spun around the two erasers who I smashed the coffee table into were getting up, okay Energy calm down, "Little girl your going to die... you do realize that right?" he growled. "I don't play," I said watching him slowly haunch into a pouncing positition, I smirked, and he launched at me, you see what I did was expand my height to around eight foot and made my muscle mass increase so that the Eraser just bounced off me. Unfortunautly I still maintain the strength of a grown man (which is natural for a mutant bird girl) so I couldn't really pound him into the floor.

So I grabbed a pair of jeans and leaped out the balcony window, snapping my wings out and flapping hard to get away as fast as possible. But I felt the claws wrap around my ankle pulling me down. I felt a smile creep onto my face, I can kick ass.

**Fang POV**

I was glad the McDonald's line was long it would give me time to think, I can't believe it, had I really done what I think I did? She was so much like Max and... I guess, ah the world is so screwed up. Max had really messed with my brain, and I was just so... ugh, being a bird kid is not all it's cracked up to be trust me.

I braced myself against the cool glass of the window, the people in front of me were in such a hurry to get on with their boring songs, it was kinda funny, like ants scurrying around trying to their pointless, insignificant lives. The line moved quickly so soon it was my turn, I ordered and left the people to do there unimportant stuff heading back toward the apartment.

Just as I was about to get let's say five blocks away a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley, "Fang, don't go back there we need to get away," Energy hissed, she had on one of my black shirts and had hastily thrown on pants. "I think I have a lead on where my friends are," she said smiling and holding up an ID card. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side.

"Geez I thought you were smart," she said reaching out to grab my arm but quickly pulling her hand back and just gesturing for me to follow, I walked with her back onto the street, "Ahem... Operation New Generation, the future is here, previews now, our projects will do what YOU want them to," Energy said her eyes widening.

I looked at her questioningly, "We need to get there... now," she sighed, I nodded and we took off pushing past people... I needed to talk to Max.

**Max POV**

I ran faster I could hear the sounds of the chopper blades spinning, I cursed to myself still no room to spread my fingers, my breath was coming out in pants and I could barely hear the faint screams of the Flock. The branches off the forests were hitting me repeatedly but I didn't really care at that moment. Maybe if Fang was here we could have fought them off, my feelings were in a bunch but we all make our own decisions, I don't blame Fang for what he did. But that didn't explain why I still cry at certain thoughts of him.

God Maximum get it together, the black speck was getting farther and farther away, I couldn't fly and I would waste tons of time if I just climbed the tree and they would be gone by now. I felt my foot catch and I fell, tears sprung from my eyes, I had failed.

The landing was brief because I was soon up on my feet, running but my legs gave up and I fell...

The worst things in life always have a knack of showing up at the wrong time, and you know what? I don't want pity because even I fail I'm going to go comeback, Maximum Ride doesn't play games.

* * *

**Well there you go my darlings :D**

**Sorry I'm studying for exams updates will be less... available and stuff**

**I LOVE YOU STINA :D**

**AND IF THERE IS A CHAPTER AFTER THE FINALE CHAPTER DO NOT CLICK IT IT'S JUST GONNA BE A LEMON... for my friend Lemons in my life... VERY long story do not ask... and Blank2 your paragraph will be in it...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**kokoro- I think I might know which manga you're talking about, I watched it with an animated video but it was very pretty, I didn't cry though, (my brother did :D) but I was amazed the well joy of having emotions... okay off my soap opera. Who's "she" I have many she's who are about to die, and what's missing?**

**rc 1121- Okay cool, but I need help making personalities, would you mind showing me what you think they would be like?**

**I'm Not A Leprechaun- it took me so long to find out who you were -_- well now it's not going to be gruesome personally it sounds awkward right now but only because me and one of my friends are trying to assign personality quirks and fetishes from Snickie into Archer that will still go with her personality. SNICKIE YOUR A FREAK D:**

**AngelwiththeClippedWings- Thank you very much... *bows* -Nick duh cookie elf**

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden- I'm sure I'm not supposed to write them either, my parents would put me in the therapists office, I haven't even picked out my couple yet, I already tried MaxXFang but it failed... even if I do a RhakshaXWhisper one don't read it...**

**You guys know what Energy and Fang did right?**

**I don't own Maximum Ride... and here it is... I think Archer dies in this chapter. (unless your stina ignore this) Well you dared me and I will do it, hahaha and it's going to be a threesome in the shower :3  
**

**

* * *

**

**Archer POV**

I screamed when Oliver came but when he told me what was going on my hope fleed me, I hugged Flame tighter slowly pulling out my wrench and handing them to her, "This will do much more damage then a spoon, I love you," I said. I grabbed Tanner clutching him to me, "Here honey take care of Flame for me," I said kissing him on the cheek. I turned to Thorn kissing him lightly, "I love you... don't wait for me," I said handing him my rave goggles, "but don't forget me either," I said my voice choking, "You're not dying or leaving me..." he said darkly holding my wrist. I looked to the rest of them and smiled... "Whisper... I love you... take care of Rhaksha. Rhaksha kick his butt when he needs it... Heather make sure the idiot holding my wrists doesn't do anything to drastic... guys... even if I got to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing, the only good thing that comes out of this is I met you guys," I said.

No one was moving, I yanked my arm out of Thorn's arm but he quickly wrapped it around my waist clutching me to him, "Quit it," he said, "Don't leave me," "Thorn please... let me go," I said gently unclasping his fingers and walking over to Oliver taking his hand. "I'm so sorry," he said, I shook my head and smiled at him, "Archer here get cleaned up, your clothes are on the bed... I'm just," Oliver spun on his heels and hurried out the room choking down sobs.

I felt the tears come down my own eyes as I stripped my dirty clothes off and stepped into the shower, the water falling down my body felt glorious as I watched the dirt and grime leave my skin, the tears came down faster now as I combed my fingers trying to get the gunk out my hair. I walked to the mirror, and took the comb and combed my hair, and was about to use the straightener.

I remembered the first day I used one of those... Thorn was there and it was right before the party, the tears burst from my eyes and I laid my head on the table, it really was unfair, I know no one said life is fair in the first place but I don't know if I can just walk out and be ready to _die_ I'm only fourteen.

I quickly dried my tears and wrapped myself in a towel walking back toward the pure white bedroom, I knew who it was as soon as I saw the muscular figure lying on "my" bed. "Hello Razor," I said, "Hey Archer," he said sitting up. I took a few steps back, "I'm not here to hurt you... I just wanted to talk... because you might not come back," he said, the clenching in my gut tightened and I glared at him.

"Well talk then," I said crossing my arms, "You know me well don't you?" he asked, "Uh... well depends on what you mean... uh well I know your body pretty well, but "you" I don't know," I said feeling my face getting redder and redder by the minute. "Hmmm... well could you answer a question I've been trying to ask myself," he said walking toward me as I continuously kept backing up, he followed me until I was backed up into a wall.

"How would you define a good person?' he asked, I started to stutter, blue eyes were too close to mine, "I t-t-think you could be a good person... if you tried harder..." I said, "Okay... and what attracts you to Thorn? Is it something I don't have?" he asked, I felt my knees begin to quiver. "I-i-i'm sorry Razor," I whispered, his hands moved to small of my back and before I could react he had thrust a knife into my stomach. "That is your incentive to keep quiet about what we talked about," he hissed, in a stage of fury and pain I wrenched the knife out my tummy and tackled him shoving the knife into his shoulder.

He toppled me underneath him, and I had to use one hand to clutch my towel, while he pulled the knife out of his now dripping shoulder, "Look I could use this to mess up that pretty face of yours couldn't I?" he hissed. And then straddled my hips, was he turned on by this? "There are so many things I could do to you right now," he hissed, I strained against him but only succeeded in a rocking motion which I quickly stopped.

"And I'm guessing none of those would make you a better person," I yelled, pulling myself out from under him, he yanked my arm and the towel flew off, I quickly aimed a kick at his head but he ducked grabbing me by the shoulder and holding me up into the wall.

Not only did I manage to fail my attack but now I'm naked and my stomach hurts very bad, and was still bleeding, "Hmmmm not as tough now are you buttercup," he said trembling and his teeth sharp like an Erasers, I slapped him hard and tried to wriggle away but it wasn't working. He leaned down and licked the blood from my stomach and I screamed out, "HELP! HELP! HELlll..." he had slapped his hand over my mouth, his ears were starting to pop out and his hand ran along my back, "Ah..ah...ah... EEEP!" I yelped, kicking at him, "STOP IT! this is why you won't change Razor, get off me, you're just _using_ me to get to Thorn, he's not even here!" I shrieked, my frequent movements were hurting my stomach wound.

"What the hell are you trying to do girly?" he asked licking the new blood that came from my wound, shivers came through my body as he trembled against me. I swung my foot out hard hitting him in the crotch his eyes sparked to life and he growled, "Eager for this are we?" he said tracing my neck, "AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed trying to escape. "Now remember this... I am better, I am stronger, I am the best," he hissed, "But you don't love, you don't try, you like to see people in pain," I grumbled his eyes narrowed as his talons came out. I looked him dead in the eye, "Go ahead see what happens, I dare you," I remarked evenly, to my surprise he clutched me close hugging me tightly to his body... then he quickly dropped me to the ground and I clutched my feet close to me.

"Bye Archer... stay safe," he said licking his lips, I stood quickly grabbing the towel and pulling it around me, he took a step toward me and I braced myself to run, "I will try... as hard as I can... I'm not sorry though..." he said sticking his hands in his pockets and walking away.

I let out a sigh and looked at the scarlet blood that stained the pure white carpet... maybe it symbolizes something? I walked and tore the curtains making a bandage and attending my knife wound. I put on my clothes, a white tank top, jeans and sneakers pulling my hair into a ponytail.

Later Oliver came in, and gasped as he saw the blood on the floor, with trembling fingers he took my hand and we began to walk into the hall, it stretched out farther than what should be natural to maintain sanity when you know you're about to die.

**Ross POV**

They were strapping us to a vertical metal table, side by side, with chains none of us could break, and our powers didn't work, and we were facing a huge screen that displayed the arena. Then on walked the screen was Archer, she was holding her stomach and looked like she had been crying, coming out on the otherside was a young girl with short chin length blond hair, and a huge white ribbon on her head, she wore a black, white and yellow sailor suit top, and short black shorts, and her blue eyes were wide with terror, she looked to be around fourteen.

"The battle to see who will lead my army has begun, over toward the right is project Archer, height 5'6" and at 94 pounds, her eyes are grey and her hair is blond, and is a human avian hybrid, embedded with massive amounts of technology... and to our left is project Kagamine, at 5'4" and 82 pounds, her eyes are blue and her hair is blond, and she is a human android hybrid, fused with new android technology and Vocaloid software," said an announcer.

"Now let's see who destroys who in the ultimate fight to the death," he boomed, the crowd erupted into cheers, unfortunately our heads were strapped so that we were forced to watch, I couldn't close my eyes though... we needed to help Archer... I looked at Jack... one eyes was slowly turning red as he watched the Kagamine girl.

So wants to jack with us does he? Well fella Ross doesn't take any crap. And I defiantly not any crap from the School, now how to make Jack mad... made enough to get us out of here.

**Archer POV**

They wanted me to kill this girl? I couldn't... I really couldn't, the announcer had already yelled fight but the girl was just looking at me, finally she took a breath, "I was made to sing, not fight I will not hurt you... you may destroy me," she said crossing her arms and awaiting her death. "I'm not going to kill you," I said crossing my own arms... we both looked up at ... his smug smile disappeared, "RIN YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU! FIGHT!" he yelled, the girl took off her headset and let it fall to the ground.

looked like he was about to explode, suddenly he composed himself and smiled, "Ah bring out Tank please..." he said into a walkie talkie, we heard the entrance where big experiments come out of begin to vibrate, Rin and I looked at each other, and she took my hand... how is the crowd enjoying this. Two girls getting ready to fight to the death... and then he came out, a seven foot tall man in a black body suit and a visor, "Take down these to master?" Tank asked looking up at the short, stout, Asian man nodded and the man came running at us.

Rin and I quickly seperated, barely leaping to the side before he came barreling past, I spun on my heels to see him going after Rin, he was chasing her down, but her robotic legs were much faster than his but he seemed to have more stamina. I took deep breath and heard the clink of my metal wings expanding... and flew forward, based on the speed they were going was going to hurt like a queer when I slammed into his body, so when I did collide with the man he hit the wall and I went flying backwards... and no not account of my wings.

I tumbled a few times before stopping almost all the way at the other side of the arena, Rin was rushing toward me, "Are you okay?" she asked, I nodded though I was about to puke... "How do we stop him... he's very fast," she said. A big boom sounded out as Tank stood to his feet, "We punch him until he stops moving," I said, and then both me and Tank began to run at eachother.

I quickly ducked between his legs as he swung out in a jab, but I was behind him and had kicked him hard in where his knee joints were, he buckled for a second and I kicked him hard in the back and he fell, I leaped on top of him, but thanks to my lack of weight I was hurled up into the air, and before I could snap my wings out he had a hold of my foot and was spinning me around.

Suddenly there was a thump and I had stopped being spun around faster then what should have been possible, Rin was clutching Tank's wrists, he was assesing her with calculating eyes, she began to squeeze and I heard the sounds of bones cracking, Tank instinctively kicked out with his left foot but Rin took to the air twisting into some gymnastic move landing behind Tank, while still holding his hand. So he landed a heap and I was thrown onto the ground, as Tank stood up Rin had spun into a kick, that sent Tank back a few steps, and then she rolled forward bringing her small hand up into an uppercut that sent Tank up into the air. What surprised me was how Tank wasn't responding, though the blows seemed to hurt him.

Rin threw herself into the air vertically and spun like a top when her feet connected with Tank's chest before the recoil had compleletly thrown her back she used the energy from her blow to bring her hands down in a hands clasped together hammer punch flattening Tank on the ground. Tank slowly stood up walking toward the girl who was panting holding her knees, he began to glow a furious white... and then with strength surpasing anything I had ever seen punched Rin in the chest, the girl flew backward as if she had been shot out of a canon and made an ear shattering thud as she practically broke the steel walls keeping us in the arena... the only sound she made was a small whimper when her body slowly fell to the ground and her eyes closed.

I stood up and faced the hulking man before me who was still glowing white, "Kinetic strength, I take in your blows and hit you back with ten-fold strength" he said smiling... oh crap, he was still glowing white.

He lurched toward me and I ran, but he was extremely fast, I was as strong as five grown men but only ran as fast as a dog... so he was about to catch me, so I snapped my wings out and took to the air flying up a few feet and stopping so that Tank zoomed past me underneath me. I dived toward Rin taking up the girl, she didn't move but was still breathing. Tank was stuck on the ground so I flew as high as I could without getting shocked by the net, then something that felt like a huge bag of cinderblocks slammed into me, "YOUR MOM!" I heard a male voice scream.

But I wasn't sure I was to busy slamming and bouncing against the ground until I bounced off the steel wall and flew at least halfway across the arena until I finally skidding to a stop on my back. "Ugh..." I whimpered, everything hurt, but I managed to stand up, there were two guys now, Tank and a guy who was a cross between a man and an armadillo at seven foot nine, "KILL GIRL!" he yelled and started running at me, unfortunately at the moment the only thing I was able to do was hack up blood.

I managed to make a leap and grab onto the three horns on his head... but the guy was still going he was going to ram me into the wall, I braced my legs and when we collided I ignored the massive amounts of pain and spring boarded sending him spiraling backwards, and me bloody and exhausted. My legs were jello and I stumbled as I ran toward Rin's unconscious, tears ran down my eyes, everything hurt and I had to puke badly, my jeans were torn and the tank top was ripped and covered in blood.

From my left Tank was charging, from my right Armadillo man was barreling at me, I tried to run but was barely able to move, so I just ducked and then there was the slam of two extremely thick items crashing into each other, I tried to run but didn't make it very far. "SMASHERBALL HAS BEEN TOLD TO KILL BLOND GIRLS!" he yelled, I spread my wings and tried to leap out to fly, but he snatched them and yanked... they came off my body.

I don't know if the sound that came out of my mouth was natural or not, all I know is that everything I had was exploding into everything and nothing, and the tears coming from my eyes were mixing with my blood, and that one of them was lifting me up.

Suddenly there was a thump and I fell down and whoever was holding me fell, I bounced and each time I touched the ground my back exploded into pain... I was drenched in my own blood but my vision was beginning to clear. Finally I was able to see Rin trying to hold off both men, each using their own skills to steadily back her into the wall.

That is until she hit a note so loud Tank's goggles broke, distracting him enough to allow Rin to double kick him into Smasherball... apparently his name. She ran toward me helping me up, as the other two slowly got up, Smasherball roared and along with Tank began to dash toward Rin who began to run at him also, Smasherball and Tank had more "force" but Rin was faster her legs a blur, right before impact she brung herself into a kick, when the three made contact the sound was so loud I swear there was a high pitched ringing in my ears...

I stood on shaky legs... I couldn't see Smasherball but I could see Rin lying in a heap at the opposite end of the arena near me, and Tank glowing a brilliant white, brighter than I had seen before walking toward the unconscious girl. I stood up and grabbed both of fists pushing him, he started to uch back but I held my ground but my feet were skidding backward. I couldn't let him get to her, I wouldn't allow it... "_Human percentage decrease 10% android levels at 20%" _I could feel myself push harder, we were both grunting and straining I knew he would beat me.

But I'm not going to give up yet... "_Human percentage decrease 20% android levels at 40%" _I pushed harder though Tank still had the advantage, I really wonder if I did something bad... maybe in another life to deserve this I thought spitting out blood, "_Human percentage decrease 20% android levels at 60%" _I was starting to push him back now, "_Human percentage decrease 20% android levels at 80%"_ Me no itami ni natte ita ika, watashi wa watashi ga modotte kare o pusshu shite ita to omoimasu miman, "_Human percentage decrease 20% android levels 100%"_ Watashi o hana~tsu "_English overidding japanese, ERROR ERROR! android mechanisms malfunction... default state activated" _White exploded everywhere, my humanity had almost left me, I felt programs begin to take me over, but Tank had malfunctioned when his sensors responded to mine... according to me, I was going to default stage...

I was dying.

I grabbed Rin's headset and pulled it on, "," I called out my voice amplified, "Yes project Archer," he said he was frowning but a smirk was still on his face... "Show me my parents..." I said, The huge screen that displayed our fight to the rest of the arena flickered... then a picture of Zach came on and a young woman with long dark hair and grey eyes came on... I braced myself for the emotions but nothing came... I was shutting down before I could return to default state, I knew they were showing this to the others... Itex wouldn't give up an oppurtunity to show their power...

"Hey guys... I'm just as tired of dealing with their crap, don't play their games... I love you guys... do me a favor and fuck up Itex for me," I said, I felt my limbs give out and collapsed, I could only see the screen. _"Program shut down, thank you for using Itex robotic system 4.5... project Archer=failure"_

The tears came now, proving that it was still my body... you can't take my emotions, and my body allowed me five seconds... I saw my dying face on the screen... and my steel grey eyes reverting back to what color I assumed they used to before they changed me... green, and Rin clutching my hand, her eyes closed in concentration.

Failure?

* * *

**See not really that sad, I'm sorry... well I felt sad writing it, but that's because I was listening to a song that makes it sound sad if you read it in time with the music and you really "get" the lyrics... If you notice the mode of the chapter playing it's because I'm listening to my I-pod and my writing is influenced by music...  
**

**So Archer is dead... will she come back to life and how? Zach is who's father? Oh and you might want to know what Rin looks like it would be helpful just go to Google images and look up "Rin Kagamine" tell me if you do, so I can know if I have to describe her more -_-**

**Ah I bet you guys won't guess what happens next... and hopefully this was "touchy" enough if not I tried. VOCALOID BE KICKING ASS! So I'll explain... in order to keep Tank from getting to Rin she had to push Tank back, but he is stronger so she had to increase her android percentage~**

**{how did she do that originally in the beginning of the story she though that Itex had just reinforced her bones and wings but they actually rebuildt her, the only thing that is fully human is most of her vital organs (respiratory, and urinary and whatever the brain belongs to)}**

**~But unfortunately she unconsciously rejected the Japanese program taking over and the program immediately went back to default mode which means her original human form...**

**And her being the original avian human hybrid's daughter is the reason they didn't just leave her to die. And Rin was made to replace her after Jack killed her, but she was in a worse state than Archer so they had to almost completely rebuild her, only her brain survived... sorta... so they used Vocaloid for her voice system... FTW!**

**which I know, know does not mean "f*** the what"  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden-No comment :P**

**Royal lady- okay thank you I guess**

**Avenging Angels- Heck yea you're cranking out chapters like I don't know what... thanks  
**

**Here it is... I need 190 reviews for the next one**

**

* * *

**

**Ross POV**

Have you ever become disgusted with life? to the point where you wish you could switch of your humanity so you wouldn't have to be even remotely related to humans, the same way Hitler's children changed their last name. So when we saw Archer say her final words something inside me broke, I strained with all my strength, listening to the shrieks of the others around me. Then I remembered... Jack if only we could harness that rage.

"JACK THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled, I watched the boy's form tremble "SHUT THE HELL UP ROSS!" Ariella screamed at me, "YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM IF YOU TRANSFORMED!"I cried, "STOP IT!" Ari shrieked, Jack was looking at the ground shaking so hard the chains rattled. "BUT NO YOU'RE TOO SELFISH!" I said, the chains snapped, "ROSS! HE'S NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT HE'S _IN_ THE ARENA TOO MANY MEMORIES!" Ariella cried out.

Jack the nine foot wolf was here and he was coming at me, his hands smashed into me, fortunately I was strong enough to not be torn apart but the table broke freeing most of us. Jack walked slowly toward me, and I stood my fists clenching, but Jack walked past me and toward the door, I turned to look at the others, "We are bringing this place down... Ariella you stay with Jack, Whisper you and Rhaksha take care of the Erasers, Tanner, Flame you guys get rid of the tapes, Jinx you go free the other expirements... I'll get... any extra info, when we're done we report to the main lobby... let's go," I instructed... Thorn was already gone though.

**Thorn POV**

There was now nothing to distract me, I was going to finish this once and for all, I walked through the long dirty hallway, Archer was right it was time to stop playing their game, I finally saw the barred entrance and began to punch it until there was a nice size dent then with a powerful kick it flew off it's hinges and I walked into the arena.

The emotions flowing through me were raw and untamed, and increased when I saw both of the girl's slumping bodies, I picked up Archer's first, her eyes were still open, her eyes were now chartreuse green, a light green around the pupil but with a dark greened edge, very different from her stormy metallic grey ones. I gently closed her eyes, shocked at how cold her skin was... my legs gave out and I slumped to my knees clutching her close.

I should have stopped it, I shouldn't have let her take my hand of hers.

The girl in my other arm was still breathing... but she wasn't moving at all, "Sad isn't it," said a familiar day, at that time, my day got worse but better as I gently laid each girl down, and whirled around my foot out, my shoe slammed into his stomach and he flew backwards. "Razor get the hell out of here," I hissed, Razor stood to his feet... "No we end this now... so prepare to die," he said his feet. I smiled at him, "Let's play," I yelled, we ran at each other.

Razor grabbed my arm and twisted I cried out and chopped down hard on the base of his neck and he released me, I spun around and punched him hard in the stomach and before he could recover punched out hitting his jaw. Then brung my foot up high slamming it into chest but he somehow got a hand on my leg and flipped me into the air, I spread my wings and flapped hard rising up a few feet.

Razor smirked spreading his own wings and leaping up after me, I spun 180 degrees slamming my feet in a clock work motion knocking Razor back, but he managed to fly upward and tucked his wings in and dropped on top of me.

I rolled away quickly before we actually hit the ground, though the air was still knocked out of me, I stood up and Razor landed with a thump eyes almost identical to mine glared at me filled with hate. I ran at him, and he mirrored my actions.

when I was less than a foot away from him I began to punch him as fast and as hard as I could, trying to push him back but Razor was hitting back with equal amounts of force, Razor swung his fist in a vertical hammer blow, but I ducked out the way, he stumbled and I took that time to knee him, hard, Razor just dipped down low bringing his foot up in a high spinning kick knocking me backward.

My chest was burning and I felt like puking but refused to do it in front of him, I jack kniffed to my feet watching Razor starting to transform into an Eraser and running at me, I snapped out my wings and flew up as fast as I could but he got a hold of my leg. I managed to cross my arms in front of my face and not knock out my teeth, I rolled away, trying to regain my breath. I started to cough and stood up, Razor spun into a kick that was two inches from hitting my nose but the move allowed me to go into a crotch blow and then jab him hard in the stomach, I then began to rabbit punch him repeatedly until he was backed up against the wall. Razor was coughing his lungs up but I wasn't backing off him yet and my arms were starting to ache.

Razor suddenly punched me hard against the cheek and I tasted blood, before I defend myself I was being choked, I tried to fight back but I could see the rage in his eyes and my vision was blurring. Ah, I hoped someone could protect the girls if I didn't make it, my blows were getting weaker and I couldn't breath at all. Then Razor gasped as a deafening clap sounded out warm blood spattered my face and Razor's hands let go of me and I dropped to the ground as Razor fell to the ground his eyes glazed over and blood pouring from his neck.

* * *

**Yeah this is short... I'm busy and I'm a little bit disappointed with the fact of only getting three reviews ... yes Rhaksha i know those reviews were you... I'm feeling kinda depressed. **


	23. Christmas Poem

**Ha I bet you weren't expecting this... CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! My buddies and I were waiting, I tried to write a heart warming chapter but as you know I fail miserably -_- haha don't we all? Nah just kidding :D Anyways are you ready for some Christmasy high jinks... thanks to my buddies I'll be able to write this in time, just know I didn't write all of it... BUT I WROTE MOST OF IT!**

**NON CANON :P  
**

**In this one there is no Rin and Archer is alive. I'M NOT MAD ABOUT REVIEWS! I UNDERSTAND I HAD MIDTERMS (well not really I was home because it snowed.. God really does listen to me :')  
**

**Maybe I'll have a heart warming scene... well attempt to.**

**Anyways I don't own Maximum Ride... this rated T+ for the usual, pervertedness, cussing, randomness, OOCness and... whatever else you notice that I usually don't have in my stories...**

_**Note my poem won't rhyme all of the time because it's too frickin' early in the morning for me to care, okay? okay**_

**

* * *

**

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

vs.

Twas the night before Christmas, children stuffed in a sack,

The Erasers were rushing to get them back,

to their base where needles were ready with care,

with hope that evil scientists would soon be there.

* * *

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.

And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap**.**

vs.

The children were gagged and bound with rope,

while they struggled to not succumb to injected dope,

Razor in jumpsuit with Mr. Chu along side,

Turned to watch the mutants with growing pride.

* * *

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

vs.

From outside of the airship there was huge explosion,

Erasers screamed, as they were on fire, what a commotion.

To the sky deck Razor ran with a cry,

With the notion that they might die.

* * *

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.

vs,

But the nasty air full of dirt and polution,

Allowed you see the mutants' predicament's solution.

What did before Razor's unbelieving eyes appear,

A fat man on a sled whipping eight huge reindeer.

* * *

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

vs.

The man smashed a hole through the door and came in very quick,

Razor muttered, "There is no ****ing way this is

But the man quickly released the kids,

whacking their bottoms as he pushed them through he did.

* * *

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

vs.

"Go Thorn, now, Jack! now, Flame and Rhaksha!

On, Archer, On, Heather! on, on, Ross and Ariella!

For the rest of you who's name's don't matter!

Get the hell out or we will all surely splatter!"

* * *

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

vs.

The mutants took off wings beating hard and feathers filling the air,

Missiles being shot at them, Razor grabbed at his shirt and ripped it with a tear,

He let out a rage filled cry,

and then a tazer plunged into his thigh.

* * *

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.

vs.

And then shrieking I heard from afar,

But it didn't not matter because the door was thrown ajar.

Mr. Chu turned around to see what was up,

Santa walked in shouting, "Hey my nigga wassup?"

* * *

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

vs.

He was covered in leather from his feet to his head,

His clothes were tussled from almost becoming dead.

A huge sack of missiles were placed on his back,

He looked like the Punisher except with more fat.

* * *

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

vs.

His eyes burned with hatred, Mr. Chu began to tremble!

his muscles were tensing, the Asian was done for!

His rosy mouth was curled into a hideous snarl,

And his short white beard was cut much like Chu's Uncle Carl's

* * *

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

vs.

The AK-47 he held tightly in his hand,

Meant was too scared to make a plan.

He had a scary face, but not that much of a chin,

Mounts of flab rippled as he prepared for sin.

* * *

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

vs.

He was angry and loaded, a bad ass elf,

Mr. Chu pissed his pants when he saw him, in spite of himself!

With a spit from his mouth and a flip of his hair,

knew he had to get the hell outta there.

**

* * *

**

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

vs.

He said nothing, no not a word,

Just riding the Asian man for all he was worth.

No I kid you but Santa did one murderous thing,

Squishing the guts out of Chu and claiming himself to be king.

**

* * *

**

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

vs.

He blew up the plane and as he fell let out a cry,

The reigndeer quickly caught him, not really needing to try.

To himself he muttered, "That one Christmas wish, from the sweet little bird kid,

Santa please kill Mr. Chu, I want him to die, and for world peace that's all I bid**.**

_**~Original by Clement Moore, I don't own it :D**_

_**~Parody by Nick, silent-ninja-twins :D**_

**I WIN :3**

**This is a warm up for the Christmas special I will be writing in a few days, it might come after Christmas mind you, okay it's too early for me to be making good poems so no hating... Luv yall... PEACE OUT!**


	24. The last dance

**A/N- HEY :D**

**Leprechaun- I know right :D Thank you.**

**Cadisha- My manliness just went down the drain, I. am. a. guy. Does everyone understand? Graphics? Wouldn't that be porn?**

**rc 1121- Drugged craziness? Thanks a lot :'(**

**Angel- Thank you *bows***

**Lacey- I know that's how he's supposed to be (aka when he asked if he could be big) but he probably sounded like a perv (trying to rape Archer and various other girls he has used) OH NOES NOT MCBALDY! *hugs McBaldy discreetly* He seems like the person who needs a hug. I'LL GIVEYOU A HUG RAZOR!**

**

* * *

**

**Rhaksha POV**

"Look at all of them," I said with Whisper crouched next to me as we looked down, "We can't do that we'll die," he said, "We need to try," I said, "No I'm not losing anyone else... I just lost my sister I'm not going to loose my girlfriend," he said sternly. "But the plan is going into action we need to do something," I said wriggling toward the hole of the vent, "Rhaksha please," he said. I turned to look at him, blue-green eyes were staring at me, I forced myself to stop, "So what do we suggest we do?" I asked.

"Rhaksha do you think Erasers can swim?" Whisper asked, "Whisper we're going to die," I said, he pulled me close and kissed me on the lips, then he dropped through the vent, "YOU IDIOT!" I yelled leaping after him.

**Flame POV**

"Where do we go?" Tanner asked, "This way," I said turning to the left, "Flame what makes you think so?" Tanner yelled, "My gut," I said behind him, the alarms should have been going off by now though. "Do you feel that something bad is going to happen?" Tanner asked running behind me.

"Well duh," I said, "Uh hey where do we go?" I asked stopping there were three ways I could go through, "Uh should we split up?" Tanner asked, "No we'll get captured there's safety in numbers," I said, "Well then let's go straight down the middle," Tanner said. He took my hand and we began to walk quickly moving as fast as we could, "Flame stay close," Tanner said.

**Jinx POV**

I ran quickly down the corridors occasionally phasing into random rooms to check for mutants, nothing at all, I quickly went back into the hall, my breath coming out in huffs. I needed to do this now, won't the alarms be going off, I felt my legs begin to ache so I leaped forward snapping out my wings and flapping as hard as I could gaining speed.

I needed to find it and fast, and get out of here before the real trouble started, because then there would be trouble, major trouble, and I don't know how we would survive.

**Ariella POV**

I ran after him as fast as I could, tears ran down my face as I tried to catch up, but I kept tumbling to the ground only to get up and find him getting, farther, and farther away, "JACK!" I screamed, he couldn't hear me but he was stumbling too, I broke into a sprint, I needed to get to him and fast, I don't know how much farther I could run, I coughed.

Jack fell to the ground his body that of a boys, I stumbled, hiccuping as I put his head in my lap and we both cried, cried for everyone who had been here, and who have died here, for Archer, for Rin, for everyone I could think of, for Jack, for me, for everyone who has been cursed with wings and live's Itex has touched.

**Ominous POV**

Our mutant heroes if you can call them heroes rushed to do what Ross instructed, but can you perform your best when weakened and tainted? Their bodies had been abused, and destroyed from the core, one by one the bird kids fell, and an eager young man taken them into his hands, and asked the crowd what they should do for the _last show._

_For you see the mutants time was up_, piercing blue eyes gazed up at the crowd who stared back eyes full of hate and disgust, grey eyes would never open again, grass green eyes were tightly clenched together, red eyes were failing at holding back tears, middle green eyes were staring into blue-green ones, aqua green eyes stared at the eyes waiting for a miracle, a brown and blue eyes were staring at the ground wondering what went wrong with his plan. Brown eyes were half open, looking at milky blue-grey ones.

But of course we know they will survive but the question is how? And at what cost?

* * *

**Hahaha so the REAL question is do you remember your characters I color and if you didn't give me one I made one for you :D SO the next chapter is the last chapter you're allowed to read okays? Good.**


	25. The final chapter

**A/N- **

**Angelwithclipped(too lazy to do the rest)- I used ominous in the earlier chapters in this story :P Uh no slaughter fest I'm not in the violence writing mood today... YAY kudos... but those bars are so nasty, I'll just get some blue rasberry popsicles and maybe some popplecorn... **

**Lacey my twin sister- Uh yeah I wrote porn, I don't remember why though, YESH THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! The next one is a _lemon, _and if I find out anyone else has read it I will go stalker all over you, find you and BASH YOUR EYES OUT WITH... WITH... A TOILET! I know but you can't hug or he'll get a boner on you like he got a boner on Archer and then I would have to kill him :O**

**

* * *

**

**Whisper POV**

We were surrounded by the roaring crowd, butt naked, which in my head meant that they didn't want their precious jumpsuits destroyed, which meant they were planning to kill us, and made our last hours on this Earth awkward. They had taken Archer's body, but left Rin's since she was still alive, Rhaksha's head was placed on my chest and her fingers were clenched in my hair as she sobbed silently. "Ssssshhhhh," I whispered rocking her gently.

I felt myself holding back tears myself, not allowing them to fall, at least we had been blessed with a few months of happiness, it was weird how fast time flies, how much you see, but how you still manage to miss what's important, you get so distracted in little things, and if you take the time to tune out the world and look for them, you'll still miss what's important, whoever can balance this is a genius.

"THIS WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE AVIANS! OUR MISSION PROVED A SUCCESS!" yelled his voice booming out, snapping me out of my daze, "THOUGH IT WAS PROVEN BOTH PROJECT ARCHER AND PROJECT KAGAMINE WERE FAILURES! SO IT IS MAXIMUM RIDE WHO WILL LEAD OUR ARMY!" yelled. The crowd seemed confused, they knew nothing about an army, "WHAT WAS OUR PROJECT? I BELIEVE YOUR FRIEND GHOUST FOUND OUT ABOUT OUR STATUE, PROJECT SPARROW, TOO BAD HE IS NOT HERE!" Mr. Chu yelled. "THE POLICE WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Rhaksha yelled, "WHY MY YOUNG GIRL THEY DON'T CARE AFTER ALL YOU AREN'T HUMAN I HAVE BOUGHT YOU FROM ITEX I OWN YOU!" He yelled. "SO THIS IS YOUR EXTERMINATION ENJOY IT!" Mr. Chu said chuckling.

"We need to stand up," Heather said but her arms, like everyone else's were placed strategically across their bodies, "There's nothing we can do it's over," Isaac said sadly his head dropping, I listened to the sound of engines rumbling in the floor beneath us, "Quick get together," Ross instructed, we all clenched together, skin on skin, it was hot, hotter than it had been before and it wasn't long before we were sweating.

The were was a "clink" and four holes placed in different places in the arena opened, they began to heat up the metal turning red, I could see flames begin to flicker from the holes, "Ah we can't fly," Thorn said staring up at the electric net draped over the open roof of the arena. "We can't run," Heather whispered, all exits were sealed off, "We can't talk our way out," Ross sighed, the crowd was screaming and 's eyes gleamed with malice.

Flame bursts into tears and Thorn hugged her tightly, I remembered seeing fire burst from vents, and everything went black, I felt and intense heat licking my skin and then nothing, there was yelling, gunshots fired, and I felt my body be moved, and then I really passed out.

**Jack POV**

Who was? Ah yelling my name, Ah, I felt my eyes open, there was pain at first until I blinked a few times, Ariella? Her hazel eyes glistened with tears, and her dark hair was singed and she was covered in burn marks. "Are we dead?" I asked, she choked back a sob and hugged me, I felt my face flush. I looked around, I was in a room? I was still naked but a blanket was thrown over me, Ariella herself was wrapped in a blanket.

"Is he okay?" I heard a familiar voice asked, my mouth would have probably dropped if I wasn't in so much pain... Hale? He walked in, in a black body suit with a gun holstered to his side, "Aw honey you're crying," he said taking a pack of tissues out and wiping her eyes. "Hush see he's okay," he said she hugged him, and he patted her head, "Hold on what's going on?" I asked my voice coming out harsh, "Jack!" Ariella making it seem as if she was going to bear hug me, Hale grabbed her to keep her from hugging me.

"Hale and Caden there undercover agents, for Axel, they found out about the Project Sparrow and were checking it out, then they noticed all of us avians being drawn there and began to research Itex and 's company, and they found about Project New Generation just in time, Jack and Itex are working together... But we're alive," she said, smiling. I smiled back at her and tried to sit up, pain tore through my body, "Ah..." I groaned. "You got the worst of the burns trying to protect me, stupid," she said tearing up again, "Calm down Ari," I said, she wiped her eyes and frowned at me.

My head was aching and rubbed my temple, "Jack lie down you need to rest," Ariella said, "Is he okay?" I heard a soft voice ask, but to my dismay my eyes were closing... Maria?

**Thorn POV**

"Your an agent?" I asked, "Yes now you need to leave," Caden said, "I need to ask her some questions," I said crossing my arms, "She's being revived," Caden said trying to usher me back toward my room, "Let me see her," I said glaring at him, he was shorter than me but had more muscle but I could probably over power him... if I could get rid of that gun. "I know what your thinking you're in no condition to fight, if your bent on seeing her follow me, but if you feel light headed or anything of that nature I'm taking you back," he said. I stood up, "Right now you're on the Axel airship, so please mind yourself," he said, then began to chuckle, "Sorry I have to be so formal," he said.

He took a id card out of his breast pocket and swiped it through the door's mechanical lock and the door slid open, Rin was surrounded by medical men and woman, various cables were attached to her body, Hale caught sight of us and ran over, he grabbed onto Caden's arm and began to clench onto it, "Rin's overwrote her own program with Archer's she just finished loading it all and now is the do or die moment if she'll accept it," he said burrying his face in his brother's chest. Caden looked ahead, and my stomach began to churn, suddenly there was whirring and Rin or Archer's eyes opened.

"Hello this is Rin Kagamine," she said, I felt my heart fall and my legs grow weaker, "And if you are listening to this Archer has successfully written over my old program, this was the last thing I did when I saw her dying, when this message is over, her entire "being" or "aura" that I have stolen will completely take over my body, take care of her... please, and if Jack is here or if he isn't tell him I have no regrets and he was the best big brother I've ever had, there is no other way I would have wanted to die... Okay that's all I wanted to say, good bye," she said then fell back onto her pillow her eyes closed.

_Download complete restoring vital functions, respiratory... check, reproductive... check, mental... check, urinary... check, initiating final body scan... thank you for using Itex robotic systems, project Rin Kagamine=failure... has been deleted, project Archer is complete._

Rin opened her eyes, they went from a bright blue to a chartruese green then melded back into a soft grey, her hair went from a golden blond to a creamy shade streaked with darker blonds and grew to waist length, she grew at least six inches, and her body went from Rin's somewhat childish shape to Archer's before she died, her face changed to the way it usually was. "Th-thorn?" she said wrenching wires out of her body and tackling into me.

"Archer?" I yelled, and we both fell to the floor, her hands were wrapped around me and I ignored the pain, and returned the hug, suddenly she stopped, I opened my eyes, she was clutching the white bow on her head and smiling through her tears.

**Heather POV**

"Hey get up... hey get up... Yo Florez get. up." I heard someone say... who was shaking me? I opened my eyes, and blinked a few times to adjust to the light**, **I sat up... then had second thoughts, then I sat up again this time holding my blanket over my chest. "Isaac?" I asked, "Where are we, at the school I thought we were dead," he said sitting on my bed, "Nah... " I muttered, "Where are the others?" I asked, "Well Jinx is right here but we're the only three in the room," he said.

I looked over at the girl, they had taken her hair out of their pigtails and her wavy chocolate brown hair fell across her sleeping face, she used her arms like a pillow and her small body was curled very cat-like. Oh I was having a "d'aaaaaaaawww" moment, I looked at Isaac who was staring at me with horribly wise/intelligent whatever you want to call it eyes making me feel... I don't even know what to describe it you can pick.

"She's cute isn't she?" he asked, "Hold on you can read minds?" I gasped, "No your very readable," he sighed, "Oh..." I said quietly, why was I blushing, damn you cheeks, I stood up and wrapped myself in the blanket bath towel style and walked over to Jink stroking her hair. What can I say? I feel very motherlike sometimes... well all the time, it's natural to me I guess.

Isaac walked toward me, blanket wrapped around his waist, "It's going to be important that you stay like that...," he said leaning in and then kissing me, he pulled back placing a hand on my shoulder and looking into my eyes, "Okay?" he said, going through my mind were twenty four ways I could handle this situation... I went with option "D".

**Rhaksha POV**

I woke up in a bed with who I assumed to be Whisper... all that on me was a blanket, but that wasn't the priority... I still felt rather dizzy and my tan skin was covered in burn marks, I was nuzzled up against Whisper's pale skin, I sighed and his arm tightened around my shoulders. "Rhakky?" he whispered, "Yeah..." I said looking up at him, He buried his face in my neck, I sighed it was great just staying like that, until he wrapped his other arm around me and I remembered we were naked, and scooted away.

I looked at the room around us, Flame? "Hey... Flame," I yelled, she twitched in her sleep, "FLAME!" I yelled out, her eyes opened and she sat up abruptly, gone was what little girlness she managed to maintain with all of the stuff going on around her, in her red eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked up into the sky, a single tear running down the seven year old's face.

I walked over to her and hugged her, "Rhaksha... when will this all be over...?" she asked, "Honey the battle is open but not the war..." I whispered, her hands clenched in my embrace, "Then I'll do my best to end it, okay? I promise," Flame said seriousness radiating throughout her entire tone. "Me too," I replied.

**AND THIS IS THE END I'M AFRAID x'( AT LEAST UNTIL THE SEQUEL!**

**Ross- Moe10**

**Thorn and Razor- Avenging Angels**

**Tsunami-Silver Locket**

**Tanner- Great Hawk**

**Jack and Tyler- rc 1121**

**Rhaksha- Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden**

**Aaron- Blackie Shell Paws and Furface**

**Flame- Random Reviewer**

**Lucinda- raven at midnight**

**Isaac-AngelwiththeClippedWings**

**Jinx- Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen**

**Energy-I'm not a leprechaun**

**Ghoust- maximum love**

**Heather- My twin sister :D**

**Emi- my-beloved-monster**

**Archer- me**

**Ariella-me**

**Caden-me**

**Hale-me  
**

**I LUV YA ALL! *takes a bow* And now for the awards submitted to me by a certain someone, I took some people and asked them these questions... I didn't get to answer any at all :'( except for the occasional personal ones  
**

**Sexiest character (male)- Thorn**

**Sexiest character (female)- Rhaksha**

**Cutest Romance- JackXAriella**

**Sexiest Romance- ArcherXThorn**

**(my) personal favorite- RhakshaXWhisper**

**Most Creative character: Jack**

**Scariest character: Thantos**

**Funniest character: Smasherball**

**(my) Most fun character to write about: Flame**

**cutest character: Ross (I don't even know how)**

**(my)most fun villian to write about: Razor**

**Favorite Villian: Razor**

**Favorite girl character: Archer (YEEEESSSSHHHHH!)**

**Favorite boy character: Thorn/Jack **

**Favorite part: The Hangover...**

**(my) Favorite part: The part with Hale x)**

**And now I shall thank the people who made this possible... ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS, SNICKIE AND RAY RAY AND OTHERS WHO DON'T WANT ME SAING THEiR NAMES AND NICKNAMES ON THE INTERNET! AND NOW I WILL SHOW YOU SOMETHING MY LOVELY FRIENDS...**

**Archer- based off of you Stina, did you notice a lot of your traits in her? And then I used some of yours to Jessie? And a smidgen of mine to wrap it all up.**

**Ariella- Based off of you Fusannanah and you too Ms. Jackson... and some from me, and Snickie...**

**Hale- This is all you Steven...**

**Caden- I just made him off the top of my head.  
**

**A****nd that is it for now, and to help me say bye are Archer and Ariella...**

**Ariella: Hey guys... whoever made Jack I love ya...**

**Archer: WHICH ONE OF YOU VOTED FOR ME TO DIE?**

**Ariella: Haha! They like me more!**

**Me: STOPPIT!**

**Archer: AND YOU KILLED ME, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Me: BRING IT ON BLONDIE!**

***begins to fight***

**Ariella: And now that I have successfully broken the fourth wall I would like to say thank you for continueing to read his... *gestures to elf boy* story and sticking by us throughout the whole thing, though if you voted for ME to die I'm going to come and kill you...**

**Me: OKAY I GIVE UP!**

**Archer: *smirks***

**Me: Ah so rc 1121 will you submit the ideas children now?  
**

**Ariella: HOLD ON WHAT YOU SAY?**

**Me: Oh your children Lupo, Annabelle and Claw, and since this story takes place fifteen years later I assume you'll be having your first child soon...**

**Ariella: WTF?**

**Archer: :P**

**Me: Yes and yours you'll have in two years with Thorn... hopefully... unless it was Razor pretending to be Thorn pretending to be Razor pretending to be Thorn pretending to be Razor pretending to be Thorn pretending to be Razor pre-**

**Archer: AAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Ariella: Well anyways love you guys see ya soon...**

**Archer: Yeah review the last chapter and the author is planning on naming the sequel "Maximum Reborn" I know cheesy right? Okay luv ya!**

**Me: Bye *tears up***

**Archer: Hey are we married before we... you know... do the deed...**

**Me: I don't know i didn't plan it out...**

**Ariella: Well what about me...**

**Me: Considering that this takes place fifteen years later I doubt it...**

**Archer: HOLD ON THERE STILL HERE!**

**Ariella: YOU NOSY BASTARDS GET OUT! *shoves you out of door***

**Archer: HOUSE OF FREAKS FOREVER!**

** -**_G_ood bye-


	26. LEMONS!

**THIS IS A LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, SMUT, PLOTLESS SMUT, OKAY? IF YOUR NOT LEMONS IN MY LIFE YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING IT :D WAIT HOLD ON, D:**

**I'm back... Lemons in my Life, this is for you x) AND IF I FIND OUT ANY OF YOU TURDS READ IT I WILL RAP YOUR FACE OF AND _THEN _HIT YOU WITH A TOILET, AND _THEN _MAUL YOUR FRICKIN' FACE! I know where all of you live. AND PRETEND THAT THIS IS A TERRIBLE THREAT THAT MADE YOU PEE YOUR PANTS...**

**This is what I'm going to do okay, I will show you how I tried and failed Lemons so you'll be interested... Okay this me my first time.**

**_He unzipped his pants (me: *is restraining giggles*) and took out his (me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *deletes and asks Snickie for help) His finger moved to _'s ****** and began to ****** (Me: *is laughing so hard tears are coming from eyes*) Sigh... that's what it pretty much went like Lemons... maybe I just can't do it..._**

**Okay Snickie e-mailed me this, I will show you snippets anyways the first one is Razor raping Archer (I don't know why she wants my character to be raped :'( it's quite horrible) and the second one is a AriellaXCaden scene in a shower... so yeah... I feel like such a perv.**

**

* * *

**

Rape Lemon -_-

**I CAN'T DO IT X(**

**Let me try again...**

**Rape Lemon**

**I still can't I JUST CAN'T, Lemons I'm sorry I'll do lemons at the end of my other stories... sorry )x**

**One last time...**

Archer tried to move but he just went lower, using Erasers like claws to tear her jeans as they fell in tatters on the floor shooting her a smile, "Ah..." he sighed, Archer turned away and tried to shriek but her mouth was gagged. She felt her eyes clench shut as Razor begin to un-buckle his jeans...** GAAAAAAH! ( I just snorted my milk through my nose... I'm not joking now I have to go clean it up... ew, maybe in Demi God Academy or the sequel okay Lemons?**

**Well I should explain, I can't copy and paste from a word document (Which is how Snickie sent it) SO I have to write it on to here so... yeah and stuff... THIS IS THE LAST TIME! Maybe if I do the JackXAriella one... yeah rape isn't cool okay let's do this...**

**JackXAri Lemon...**

Ariella...**No you see this isn't going to work, I promise a lemon at the end of Demi God Academy AND the Mechanical Flight sequel, I know I can do it okay? This is for you... Okay and that gives me time to prepare... Now I have to think of lemon pairings... fuck.****  
**


	27. Info on sequel!

**A/N- Another AN chapter? :O Why yes, I have some bad and good news about the sequel... Okay bad news it's not gonna be about the children after going over my plot with a near and dear friend I saw so many holes I decided to trash it, the good news, me and "strings on paper" decided to combine the sequels to our stories, his is called "Phantom" check it out!**

***clears throat* So yeah, I'll put when the sequel is up in the reviews for this story? M'kay? I hope you all read! Buh bye! I also noticed my hyper/explosiveness/random/ nothing to do with story/ weirdness in the A/N's, but I HAVE matured, well on the internet at least, anyways until next time! I'll probably PM you guys too... I guess this is mainly for the people who don't have accounts... Bye! (FOR REAL THIS TIME)**


End file.
